Viñetas
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Oneshot sin conexion entre si, Viñeta 50 Por mantener la vida Personajes: Sailor Iron Mouse, No era traidora, simplemente ella queria continuar con vida Reviews
1. LLuvia

**Lluvia**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

pareja: Serena/Seiya

reto #: 2

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Había cosas que no podían ser cambiadas por mucho que se deseara, algunas cosas no podían cambiar por mucho que se esforzara por conseguirlo, para que había regresado, simplemente para que su corazón terminara de romperse, para que las ultimas fuerzas de la esperanza murieran dentro de el y dolía; dolía incluso mas que la primera vez, y para colmo había comenzado a llover, que importaba ya la lluvia, o las flores que había llevado y que habían terminado en algún punto en la calle, no importa nada ni siquiera el mismo, y aquel elegante traje que ahora estaba completamente mojado.

Eso le había pasado por ser tan cobarde en el pasado, no, eso le había pasado por Galaxia, y por la culpa del destino que le había puesto uno frente al otro demasiado tarde¿por que¿por que había tenido que conocerle después de aquel?, por que no había sido el, el elegido del destino para estar con ella, era terrible y doloroso también.

-"Seiya"- escucho que le llamaban,. pero apretó los puños con fuerza antes lo irracional de su pensamiento

¡Ella no lo llamaría, ella no lo necesitaba!

-"Seiya"- volvió a escuchar como un grito desesperado, y un tanto más cercano, se detuvo con lentitud, de aquella carrera que traía y ahora cerro los ojos, intentado aguantar las lagrimas, no necesitaba a hora soñar despierto, ella no necesitaba de el

-"Seiya"- y ahora no solo escucho aquella maravillosa voz, si no que además sintió como lo tomaban del brazo y lo obligaban a girarse, observo las pupilas celestes de la mujer que amaba, mirándolo con preocupación, mientras la lluvia caía sobre ambos, pegando el blanco vestido de ella sobre su piel

-"Serena" - gimió el, abrazándola con fuerza, con el deseo que tenia en el interior, dejando que las lagrimas se desbordaran, y corrieran libres por sus mejillas, al recordar la escena que se había desarrollado frente a sus ojos.

Serena entrando a aquella capilla, radiante con el rostro brillando a causa de la felicidad que la embriagaba, recorriendo con lentitud aquel pasillo que a el se le hizo eterno, mientras las miradas burlonas de las Outer lo miraban, haciéndole recordar su realidad, recordándole lo que el ya sabia desde siempre, que ella jamás seria suya, y que ahora estaba caminando para unir su vida con la de aquel otro, que no la merecía, por que él estaba seguro de que jamás aquel otro lograría amarla como el la amaba, y por que la amaba, por que la amaba más que a su propia vida, era que había salido de aquel lugar, sin que ella lo observara, por que no podría felicitarla, por que no podría evitar llorar si la tenia frente a el, y ahora ahí estaba ella mirándolo como lo miraba siempre y el no quería dejar de abrazarla, no quería dejarla ir, quería fingir que si ella esta vestida de blanco era por él.

Pero nada nunca es para siempre, y ella se retiro de su abrazo con lentitud y el sintió el impulso, el deseo de no dejarla ir, de abrazarla con fuerza de cumplir aquella amenaza de raptarla, de llevársela lejos, lo más lejos posible, de guardarla solo para el, si tan solo no la amara tanto, y por eso la dejo ir, sintiendo de pronto el frió que comenzaba a rodearlo, al perder la calidez de ella.

-"Por que... por que ...?"- comenzó a decir ella, al parecer sin saber que era lo que quería preguntar, mirándose las manos y la ropa como si no entendiera que hacia ahí con el, en mitad de la nada, empapados, y mirando hacia atrás como con miedo -"Por que no cumpliste tu amenaza?"- pregunto ella, con la voz quebrada y el supo que ella también estaba llorando

-"Bombón"- dijo el tomando su rostro entre sus manos -"De que hablas?"- pregunto sin querer hacerse ilusiones

ella por toda respuesta cerro los ojos, como alejando algo que la lastimaba

-"De nada"- dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa titubeante una sonrisa de tristeza

Dio un paso a tras, sin despegar la vista de él

-"No tardaran en encontrarme"- susurro ella, y él entendió de golpe lo que estaba pasando, se acerco a ella, el paso exacto que ella se había alejado, tomándola de la mano, dispuesto a hacer aquella petición por la que había regresado, intentando no hacer caso de la voz de Haruka que gritaba dentro de el.

_"Ella lo ama, y será feliz, van a casarse y tu no tienes lugar en esa felicidad, lárgate"_

pero no podía evitarlo, el jamás había sido cobarde y tenia que hacerlo, por que sabia que la incertidumbre y el quizá lo acompañaría por siempre si no lo hacia

-"Quédate conmigo bombón"- pidió

ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, ella sabia que tenia que tomar una decisión, lo sabia, como sabia que ella estaban cada vez más cerca, quería irse con el, quería hacerlo, una parte dentro de si se lo gritaba, una parte de si le rogaba que lo hiciera, pero sabia que no seria justo, que no seria justo por la tierra, que no seria justo por su hija, y tampoco seria justo para aquel hombre que estaba esperándola en la iglesia, aquel hombre que no la presionaba.

_"Seiya acaba de salir, y yo se lo mucho que lo has extrañado, te amo Serena, pero se que desde su llegada tienes dudas, ve con el, yo te esperare aquí, pero si decides no regresar, espero que el te ame, al menos la mitad de lo que te amo"_

-"Por favor, quédate conmigo"- pidió de nuevo apretando su mano con fuerza suplicando

Serena cerro los ojos, los ojos de Seiya le suplicaban, le decían tantas cosas, le hacían promesas de una vida feliz y sin obligaciones, la vida que ella tanto deseaba, pero estaba su hija, estaba el hombre que la había amado en su vida pasada, el que la amaba ahora y seria el padre de su hija, con quien gobernaría Tokio de Cristal, y estaba tan confundida, tanto que había salido corriendo de su propia boda tras él, aquel que había entrado de improviso a su vida poniendo todo de cabeza, haciéndola sentir simplemente como Serena Tsukino, la chica que había sido siempre antes de Sailor Moon.

pero ella también era Sailor Moon, también era Serenity, no podía cerrar los ojos por siempre no podía, y la maldita lluvia que no se detenía, y su maldita indecisión le hacia incapaz de decir nada

Seiya la observo nuevamente, agradeciendo por la lluvia, por que de esa manera ella no notaba las lagrimas que cubrían su rostro, aquello segundos habían sido terriblemente dolorosos, el silencio de Serena, era incluso más doloroso que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado antes, sentía la presión en el pecho, el miedo en su estomago, era ese momento el que decidiría el camino de lo que restaba de su vida.

-"No puedo"- susurro ella

y el sintió que ya no había razón para abrir los ojos, que ya no había razón para luchar nuevamente que todo terminaba ahí, ya no había razón para volver a ser Seiya Kou, ya no había razón para mantener viva aquella parte de si, ya no había razón para nada... y entonces escucho un trueno, como si la tierra se burlara de el, por haber albergado aquel estupido sueño, por intentar quitarle algo que desde siempre le había pertenecido.

y se separo de ella, intentando sonreírle pero no pudo hacerlo, simplemente la miro fijamente, como intentando memorizarla lo mejor que pudiera, como intentando que todo lo que había pasado se quedara con el para siempre, aun que doliera, ya sabia que jamás podría olvidarla ni lo intentaría.

-"Dale mi felicitación de mi parte"- dijo el, inclinándose hacia ella con lentitud, posando sus labios en su frente, sin atreverse a posar sus labios en otro lado -"y se muy feliz, lo harás?"- pidió separándose de ella

Ella cerro los ojos como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera algo que tenia que ser evitado

-"Lo intentare"- susurro con la voz quebrada -"si tu me prometes lo mismo"- pidió

el negó lentamente con la cabeza

-"No puedo prometerte eso"- dijo en una sonrisa de tristeza

-"Miénteme"- pidió ella

-"Esta no es la despedida nos volveremos a ver"- susurro el

Ella supo que la estaba complaciendo le estaba mintiendo

-"Y nos escaparemos muy lejos"- susurro ella, siguiendo el juego, mintiendo por que sabia muy bien que tenia un deber que cumplir

-"Seremos muy felices juntos"- dijo el

-"Seremos felices"- murmuro ella para convencerse de su decisión

-"SERENA"- escucho el grito de Reí, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban

-"Te buscan"- dijo el

-"Con la lluvia, tardaran un poco en encontrarnos"- susurro ella sin desear realmente decirle adiós

-"No mucho"- susurro el

-"Seremos felices"- dijo ella

-"Lo seremos"- murmuro el dando vuelta, dándole la espalda como si no doliera, y Serena termino de tomar aquella decisión

Serena se acerco a el, y lo abrazo por la espalda, entrelazando sus manos en el pecho de el, sintiendo el corazón del chico, había decidido esa manera cobarde de decirlo por que no habría otra oportunidad

-"Te quiero"- susurro ella despacio, en voz baja deseando en el fondo que el no la hubiera escuchado que no preguntara nada, lo soltó y se dispuso a dar media vuelta y encontrarse con las chicas

Pero no lo hizo, por que la mano de Seiya se aferro a su mano derecha haciéndola girar nuevamente y encontrándose de pronto entre los brazos de Seiya, brazos que le ofrecían protección y amor, brazos que le ofrecían una vida desconocida por delante.

sintió como Seiya le sujetaba el rostro con ternura, que la obligaba a observarse en aquella orbes azules, que descansaba su frente en la de ella, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de alegría, sonrisa que lo hacia aun más atractivo si eso era posible, era como si a el ya no le importara la lluvia y ella preparo las palabras

-"No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho"- dijo el, atrayéndola hacia si por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con lentitud, saboreando aquel contacto, sintiendo que la felicidad inundaba todo en su interior, y la lluvia ya no le molestaba en absoluta, sin embrago su sonrisa vacilo un momento al observara a ella con detenimiento al leer lo que ella no se atrevía a decirle en su ojos, al notar como aquellos ojos rehuian a su mirada, cosa imposible dado la manera en que se encontraban

-"Seiya yo..."- comenzó ella

-"No digas nada"- susurro el -"No me lo digas bombón, déjame ser feliz un poco más"- sonrió con tristeza -"Déjame llenarme de ti"-

Y entonces hundió el rostro en el cuello de ella respirado su aroma, cerrando los ojos

y ella lo abrazo con fuerza, acariciando con lentitud la nunca del hombre, intentando relajarlo, pero realmente intentando relajarse a si misma, mientras el acariciaba su espalda con lentitud, como si la consolara

-"Serena"- esta vez la voz se encontraba mucho más cerca

Seiya se separo de ella con enorme dificultad, ella lo quería, lo quería pero había elegido a aquel otro y el no tenia ya nada que hacer ahí, la observo lentamente tomo tomo con su mano derecha la barbilla de ella, empeñado como estaba a memorizar aun más sus rasgos, acaricio con lentitud con su pulgar, hasta llegar a los labios, la observo fijamente a los ojos, pidiendo permiso para realizar lo que deseaba, ella simplemente cerro los ojos, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba, al tiempo que Seiya se inclinaba hacia ella levemente, con lentitud, a pesar de sus deseos a pesar de su ansiedad, sabia que ese momento no se repetiría, sabia que todo debía ser hecho con suavidad, por que así quedaría en la mente de la rubia y en la suya propia.

lo primero en sentir fue el simple rose de la nariz de ella contra la de el y después, después la increíble suavidad de aquello labios, la calidez de aquella boca que se había abierto para su deleite, no había prisa en aquel beso, nada importaba aparte de ellos dos, conociendo el sabor del otro diluido en agua, Serena descubrió de pronto que le faltaba el aire pero si eso significaba que tenia que alejarse de aquella boca, entonces el aire tendría que esperar, pero Seiya se separo de ella, solo unos centímetros, aun podía sentir el aliento del joven en sus labios, pero ella comprendió que que aquellos simples centímetros, se habían convertido en un abismo entre ellos dos.

los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, al comprender que jamás volvería a vivir lo que había vivido, que jamás nadie la besaría como lo había hecho Seiya Kou, por que nadie la haría temblar con su solo contacto, por que nadie la envolveria como el lo estaba haciendo en sos momentos con su precencia, y no pudo evitralo comenzo a llorar de nuevo, y el se dio cuenta, tenia que darse cuenta debido a su temblor.

-"No llores"- suplico èl, era ella quien había tomado la decisión de quedarse, era ella quien los estaba lastimando

-"Perdóname"- dijo ella con la voz ahogada, separándose de él, dando un paso a tras, sabia que una parte de ella misma moriría cuando le diera la espalda

-"Serena"- volvió a escuchar que la llamaban

-"aquí"- grito ella de vuelta, los ojos del chico se entristecieron, al comprender.

ese era el adiós

-"Seremos felices"- susurro el dando un paso atrás sin quitar la vista de ella

-"Nos volveremos a ver"- declaro ella también dando un paso a tras

ya no había mas que decir, o tal vez aun había tanto que decir que preferían no hablar de ello, simplemente dar pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de verse, Serena cerro los ojos de golpe, era ella la mala del cuento, era ella quien había decidido volver con Darien, era ella quien se había decidido por ser una princesa y no una chica ordinaria, y dio la media vuelta con rapidez, dejando atrás al chico.

Seiya levanto la vista al cielo al ver la figura de la chica perderse, dejando que la lluvia golpeara su rostro, para borrar las lagrimas que en ese momento derramaba

-"Fue su decisión"- susurro caminando en dirección contraria a la rubia

**Notas de la autora**

Que les puedo decir, sentí algo muy feo al escribir esta viñeta, pero aquí esta no me miren así que prometo terminar todas las cosas que tengo sin terminar , de ser posible en este año, espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció, pronto estarán por aquí las demás viñetas, debo decirles que dichas viñetas no tendrán conexión entre si y las parejas variaran, espero sus comentarios.


	2. Payaso

**Payaso**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

personaje: Seiya Kou

reto #: 5

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

**canción:** Payasito

**interprete: **Enrique Guzmán

Se observo en el espejo odiando mas que nunca su aspecto, los ojos rojos debido al alcohol que había estado ingiriendo toda aquella tarde, sonrió de medio lado al observar su deplorable estado, el cabello revuelto, sus ojos rojos y la sonrisa estupida que surcaba su rostro y estaba destinada a el y nada mas a el, aperto con fuerza la botella que sostenía en la mano derecha, desafiándose a si mismo, obligándose a beber hasta quedar inconciente, hasta olvidar completamente quien era el y que hacia ahí.

lanzo una carcajada sin humor, simplemente por que el silencio se le antojaba inaguantable

-"Mira nada mas en lo que te has convertido"- grito furioso a su reflejo

Para ella eres un pobre payasito

Con tan mala suerte que le movimiento brusco que había hecho de amenaza, termino con su trasero golpeado el suelo del cuarto

-"Y tu que tanto vez"- le grito enfadado al espejo, donde el mismo se regresaba la vista con pena

-"No me veas así"- grito de nuevo intentando incorporarse para volver a caer de nuevo, con menos gracia y elegancia que antes

-"De que te ríes tu idiota"- grito de nuevo molesta por que él Seiya del espejo lo miraba con burla

-"Me ves cara de payaso o que?"- pregunto comenzado a perder la poca paciencia que el alcohol había dejado en el

por toda respuesta el chico del espejo asintió levemente sin quitar la sonrisa de diversión del rostro

-"O claro, y tu no, mírate"- le grito a su reflejo -" se burla de ti una y otra ves, pero eso a ti no te convierte en un payaso verdad"- escupió las palabras llenas de amargura, contento al observar un brillo de dolor en los de su reflejo

-"Para ella solo le interesas mientras Darien no este"- volvió a decir con furia, escupiendo el nombre de aquel que tanto odiaba -"De que te sirvió todo lo que has hecho, de que?, para ella no eres nada"-

l**a haces sonreír si triste esta**

sonrió triunfante al notar la palidez de su reflejo, al notar el dolor que había en sus ojos, que bien que sufriera, que sufriera todo lo que el sufría cada día, al tenerla tan cerca al escucharla todos y cada uno de los días hablarle de su magnifico "Novio", escuchar todos aquellos planes que hacia con voz soñadora, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que destruía dentro de el.

-"Quien es el que esta con ella cuando esta triste he?"- le grito a su reflejo -"No sabes?"- pregunto observando como el hombre del espejo asentía con lentitud, pero el curvo la sonrisa en un mueca de desagrado

-"No, no lo sabes, soy yo el que intenta levantarle los ánimos"- dijo escupiendo las palabras -"Soy yo el que la lleva a lugares divertidos, el que sale con ella a bailar"-

-"Y QUE RECIBO A CAMBIO, QUE?"- Grito fuera de si, sintiendo las lagrimas en su rostro -"NADA, NO SOY NADA PARA ELLA, SOLO EL IDIOTA AL QUE BUSCA CUANDO SE SIENTE TRISTE, SOLO SOY SU PAÑO DE LAGRIMAS, SU PAYASO"-

escondes tu penar en el fondo de ti

para que no te vea llorar

-"Yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz"- suspiro en voz baja -"Lo tengo no es así?"- le pregunto su reflejo

apretando la mandíbula cuando observo como aquel otro, el del espejo negaba con la cabeza

-"POR QUE NO?"- grito no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo -"Por que no puedo ser feliz"- golpeo el suelo con fuerza

-"POR QUE NO PUEDO SER FELIZ CON ELLA"-

El chico del espejo lo miro con compasión

-"DEJA DE MIRARME A SI"-

lo único que logro fue que las pupilas azules del otro lo miraran con comprensión

-"NO CREAS QUE ENTIENDES TU NO ENTIENDES, NO ENTIENDES NADA"-

piensa bien que su amor ella a ti no te dará

-"QUE ERES TU HE?"- trastabillo con sus propios pies logrando mantener el equilibrio abriendo las piernas y los brazos, balanceándose peligrosamente con la botella aun en la mano, el chico del espejo no pudo evitar una mueca de pena

-"NO ERES NADA, PARA ELLA NO ERES NADA, NO TE MIRA COMO TU, NO PIENSA EN TI"- ahogo un gemido lastimero -"YO SOY EL QUE SIENTE PENA POR TI, MÍRATE, QUE PUEDES OFRECERLE TU QUE EL NO LE HAYA OFRECIDO YA"-

Apretó los puños con fuerza, haciendo crujir peligrosamente la botella ya a punto de quedar completamente vacia, clavo los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y el alcohol a aquel otro

-"QUE PUEDE ALGUIEN COMO TU OFRECERLE A UNA PRINCESA COMO ELLA"-

llevo con brusquedad la botella a sus labios, dejando que el alcohol acariciara sus labios, su paladar su lengua y se deslizara por su garganta

-"TE ODIO ERES PATÉTICO, NO PUEDES CON UN SIMPLE RECUERDO"-

pues siempre habrá alguien más

a quien su amor dará

Miro de nuevo con rabia el reflejo de si mismo en el espejo, tal y como estaba en esos momentos, la camisa fuera de los pantalones, la corbata de lado el saco en algún lugar del suelo, los ojos enrojecidos

-"QUE DIRÍA ELLA SI TE VIERA HE?"- esta vez la voz no fue suya si no de la del hombre del espejo -"QUE DIRÍA SI VIERA EN LO QUE ERES REALMENTE, UN SER PATÉTICO QUE SOLO VIVE POR ELLA, TE IMAGINAS LA REPULSIÓN EN SUS OJOS SI TE VIERA AHORA, DERROTADO, REDUCIDO, BORRACHO, SEGURAMENTE EL BUENO DE DARIEN JAMÁS HA HECHO ALGO COMO ESO"-

-"CÁLLATE"- le grito al espejo -"NO LO NOMBRES"-

-"Te duele?"- volvió a preguntar aquel del espejo

-"Me mata"- susurro -"Lo odio, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, por que el si la tiene, POR QUE ELLA LO AMA, Y YO QUE?, ES QUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS NO LE IMPORTAN?"-

-"A ella solo le importa Darien"-

-"QUE NO LO NOMBRES"- grito arrojando la botella contra el espejo, rompiéndolo en pedazos

cuando veo tu cara

creo reconocerme

observo con pena su propia cara que lo observaba desde cada nuevo pedazo de espejo

-"Eso soy yo?"- susurro de pronto -"Así es como he quedado por culpa de ella"- negó lentamente sonriendo con tristeza

-"Tienes razón"- le dijo al espejo -"yo la escogí a ella y debo sufrir las consecuencias, además ella había escogido antes de que yo llegara"-

se llevo las manos a la cara

-"lo odio, pero me odio mas a mi por ser solo un payaso mas, por creer que ella podría amarme"- bajo la vista al suelo -"Cuando ella lo ama a el, no sabes cuanto te envidio Darien Chiva, lo que daría por ser tu, por poder tenerla entre mis brazos, pero no te preocupes, yo la esperare aquí, algún día se cansara de ti"- susurro

y el rostro del pedazo mas grande del espejo asintió a sus palabras

algún día

Notas de la autora

aquí la segunda viñeta, esta muy extraña lo se, haber creo que les debo una explicación con respecto al hecho de no haber continuado con mis fics, lo voy a hacer, no se cuantas veces he escrito eso ya, algunas cosas de mi vida personal no me dejan escribir los capítulos de mis otras historias, el tiempo y eso me reducen considerablemente y soy de las personas que no pueden estar sin escribir, estoy escribiendo los otros capítulos, de verdad que si, les pido un poco mas de paciencia, este fin espero haber hecho una actualización masiva de mis historias, estoy trabajando en Mentira y en la otra cara, tengo unas escenas que se me están resistiendo, pero prometo, doy mi palabra que el domingo ya estarán actualizadas, debo agradecer a CORAL, por ese jalón de orejas, de verdad les pido un poco de paciencia a veces necesito que me azoten para darme cuenta de lo que pasa, no crean que no es frustrante lo es y mucho para mi y me doy cuenta ahora de que para ustedes también.

De verdad que lo siento mucho, no me dejen sola y de verdad que terminare todo, justificaciones tengo muchas, algunas de ustedes lo saben, existen otros que no, si me regalan un poquito de su tiempo y se pasean por mi blog este fin de semana, encontraran no solo las actualizaciones si no la respuesta a sus reviews, de verdad les agradezco el apoyo y también su paciencia, sin mas que agregar me despido no sin pedirles us comentarios con respuesta a esta viñeta.

Mil gracias

Jenny A.

por cierto Kiri espero que me des unas clasecitas acerca del uso del LJ, estoy totalmente perdida


	3. Caramelo

**Caramelo**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

pareja: Serena/Yaten

reto #: 11

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La tensión era palpable en aquel pequeño cuarto, el único sonido que rompía aquel tenso silencio era la pluma rasgando el papel, donde ella tomaba notas con precisión, una tras otra las palabras comenzaban a llenar la hoja blanca, ella se sentía incomoda, observada por aquellos ojos verdes, que parecían evaluarla y todo lo que observaba era de su desagrado, como ella era capaz de observar en aquellos ojos, trago saliva intentando recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos pero era inútil, toda idea coherente se había ido de ella, se mordió el labio inferior presa del nerviosismo, preguntándose donde estarían Seiya y las chicas que tardaban tanto en llegar, no era que le tuviera miedo a Yaten, era que aquella presencia la hacia sentir incomoda.

Yaten, seguía las movimientos de la rubia con la precisión que un león a un antílope, observaba cada uno de sus gestos, cada uno de sus movimientos, intentaba entender, necesitaba comprender que era lo que Seiya veía en ella, no era bonita decidió mirándola con fijeza, si bien tenia unos ojos bastante inocentes y de un bonito azul, pero el verde de los ojos de Lita e incluso los ojos de Mina eran por mucho mucho más atrayentes, siguió su recorrido encontrándose con la fina nariz, no era que la tuviera mal, no, sin embargo la nariz de Michiru y la de Amy eran infinitamente más elegantes, siguió mirándola con fijeza, observando cada parte de su cuerpo que podía observar, bien no estaba mal, realmente tenia un cuerpo bonito, pero el recordaba luego de aquel suceso en el lago, que el cuerpo de Mina era mucho más atrayente, así pues, que era lo que veía Seiya en ella que el no podía descifrar, para el no era más que una chica más del montón.

No era atractiva, definitivamente no, no era inteligente, y cada vez que habría la boca era para decir alguna tontería, entonces que era lo que podía ver Seiya en ella, que el no pudiera ver, intensifico aun más su mirada, entornando los ojos decidido como estaba a encontrar un por que, a la fijación del pelinegro por ella, teniendo a la vista chicas mucho más agradables y bellas, que aquella cabeza de chorlito demasiado torpe como ser catalogada de delicada, tenia que haber algo que el no era capaz de ver, tenia que haberlo.

Serena se removió inquieta por la excesiva vigilancia que Yaten estaba haciendo, volvió a morderse el labio inferior, mientras frunció el ceño al preguntarse que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de aquel chico, sintiéndose aun más incomoda que antes, y preguntándose no por primera vez que era lo que las chicas en especial Mina veían de especial en el, era atractivo claro estaba, cada uno de los Kou era atractivo a su manera, pero por Kami que Seiya lo era mucho más, bien tenia unos ojos preciosos, pero eran opacados por la frialdad que transmitían al mirar y tras su aspecto elegante y sofisticado, Serena sabia se encontraba, un ser egoísta y egocéntrico, demasiado orgulloso, antipático, pedante, seco, en pocas palabras, ella no encontraba ningún porque a la fijación de su amiga por aquel chico que parecía más bien una estatua de hielo que un ser humano.

Yaten, seguía en su contemplación, tenia que encontrar un por que tenia que hacerlo, por que detestaba quedarse con dudas, en eso era mucho peor que Taiki, suspiro cansado, y al mismo tiempo aliviado de que ella estuviera tan concentrada en lo que fuera que estaba escribiendo, sin importarle realmente el por que Seiya, Taiki y las chicas no habían llegado aun, no le molestaba por que podía seguir con aquella contemplación, se pregunto si tendría que ver con la manera en que se mordió los labios claramente nerviosa, o si era por la manera en que fruncía el seño haciendo aquella mueca graciosa en el rostro o la manera en que rodaba los ojos, o la graciosa forma en que arrugaba la nariz, no, no podía ser eso, no eran más que muecas, que la hacían un tanto más interesante pero nada que fuera realmente importante, que le diera una clara pista, de que tenia esa chica que parecía afectar tanto a Seiya.

No podía más, esa situación era demasiado para sus nervios, levanto la vista de la hoja y la fijo en sus ojos, mala idea por que de pronto se encontró con que no podía moverse de ahí, que no podía dejar de observar los ojos verdes que la miraban interrogantes, como si ella le debiera una explicación, del que, no estaba segura, encontró que la manera en que fruncía el seño y las cejas se arqueaban en su frente medianamente interesante, que los labios de Yaten, eran mucho más delgados que los de Seiya y que se curvaban en un sonrisa que no expresaba felicidad sino hastió, se encontró con que la manera en que se curvaban sus labios era un tanto atractivo, y se dio cuenta de pronto que el aroma que la envolvía, era decididamente varonil, había escuchado a Mina hablar de aquella fragancia, Seducción.

Aquello era la guerra, así lo miraba él, que se creía ella para mirarlo de aquella manera como si lo estudiara, quien se creía aquella chica ordinaria para captar su atención como lo estaba haciendo, por que ni aun teniendo la vista fija en aquellas orbes celestes podía encontrar un por que, por que no lograba encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta, la miro con más intensidad, reclamando un por que, dio un paso hacia ella sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia, y se sorprendió al notar su pulgar en la mejilla izquierda de ella, que lo miraba interrogante.

-"Necesito un por que"- soltó bruscamente, no era que tuviera que justificarse no era eso

-"un.. un por que?"- pregunto ella con la voz más vacilante que el jamás le había escuchado

-"Por que Seiya te encuentra tan interesante"- susurro el sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho

Ella frunció el seño por las palabras de aquel arrogante sujeto, es que el hecho de que el no la encontrara interesante quería decir que no lo era, pues estaba claro que Seiya y Darien no pensaban lo mismo se separo de la mano del chico como si le repugnara y lo miro con molestia, quien se creía que era para hablarle así.

-"Yo podría decir lo mismo de Ti"- dijo ella mira dolo fijamente-"tampoco entiendo que es lo que ve Mina de ti"- soltó

y se sorprendió de escuchar la ligera carcajada de el

-"Hablas en serio?"- dijo el sin entender el por que de pronto le parecía alarmante que ella no se diera cuenta de cuan atractivo era

-"Claro, no entiendo como ella se puede fijar en aquel tan desagradable como tu"-

Yaten hizo una mueca al oírla, no era que lo que ella pensara le importara, no era eso

-"Yo tampoco puedo creer que habiendo tantas chicas, Seiya se hubiera fijado precisamente en la más ordinaria"-

¿Ordinaria?, ella ya le enseñaría a el lo que era ser ordinaria, que no cantara y estuviera de gira por Tokio no era decir que fuera ordinaria, por Kami, era Sailor Moon, la princesa Serenity y la futura reina de la tierra, ella era todo menos ordinaria, y de pronto había sentido el impulso de gritárselo en la cara

-"Y además eres elitista"- dijo ella molesta

levantándose de un salto de la silla donde se encontraba acercándose a el peligrosamente, aturdida por la fragancia a seducción, mirándolo con determinación antes de comenzar a hablar

-"Puedo ser Ordinaria para ti"- dijo enfatizando sus palabras hundiendo el índice de su mano derecha en el pecho de el -"Pero debes estar seguro, que no lo soy"-

-"No?"- dijo el tomando la mano con la que ella se atrevía a tocarlo y pegándola a el, disfrutando del miedo que de pronto se había instalado en aquellos ojos azules

Serena se golpeo mentalmente por el pánico que se había disparado por todo su cuerpo, Yaten solo quería intimidarla, y aun cuando era obvio que podía lograrlo, ella tenia que permanecer serena, no tenia que darle gusto

-"No"- dijo ella desafiante ignorando el sonido del corazón que comenzaba a latirle con violencia

-"Muéstrame que es lo que te hace especial"- susurro el inclinando levemente la cabeza rozando con su nariz la piel del cuello de ella, descubriendo un aroma a Caramelo que lo rodeaba completamente, había olido ese aroma antes, pero jamás pensó que fuera ella, quien tuviera aquel aroma tan peculiar, sonrió al sentirla temblar en sus brazos, en que momento la había aprisionado por la cintura no estaba seguro, siguió aquel recorrido por todo su cuello, con lentitud, dejando que la piel de su nariz sintiera la suavidad de aquella piel.

hasta llegar a su mejilla izquierda, donde se separo ligeramente de ella, para observarla a los ojos

-"Aun crees que soy desagradable"- susurro despacio muy despacio, dejando que su aliento se deslizara como caricia sobre los labios de la chica, Serena trago saliva, no era que le gustara aquella sensación que subía por su estomago

-"Si"- susurro ella luchando contra el deseo de cerrar lo ojos -"Sigo sin comprender que es lo que ve Mina y las chicas en ti"- susurro también ella

-"Comprendamos entonces"- susurro el

Serena se encontró con los labios del hombre sobre los suyos, pero el pensamiento racional de apartarlo de ella no llego en ningún momento al contrario, abrió la boca para recibir aquella lengua que acariciaba su interior con furia, no era un beso tierno como los que compartía con Darien, era un beso demándate, posesivo.

Yaten se vio gratamente sorprendido por el sabor a caramelo de aquella boca, y aquella calidez, e intensifico el beso, encontrándose con que ella respondía de igual manera, sin tregua, con fuerza, ella también intentaba lo que el, encontrar algún por que.

-"Apúrate Mina"- escucharon la voz de Lita en algún punto en el pasillo y se separaron con rapidez, como si aquel contacto quemara, Serena camino hacia el escritorio y volvió a sentarse con lentitud, con la sonrisa en los labios

Yaten siguió su ejemplo y se acomodo en su lugar pero ya no tenia que verla.

Ambos habían comprendido

Notas de la autora

esta pareja siempre me había parecido interesante pero jamás había escrito nada, me apure con esta viñeta . Espero ya mañana tener otro lista, lo se se que muchos me querran matar despues de esta, pero de verdad que me apetecia escribirla, la contestacion de los reviews el domingo en mi blog, si se dan una vuelta... NO me inunde pero las cosas por veracruz estan feas... si pueden ayudar... deberdad que mis paisanos y yo se los agradeceriamos de todo corazon.


	4. Celos

**Celos**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

personaje: Seiya

reto #: 7

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, tensando los músculos involuntariamente crispando los puños con fuerza

la respiración agitada y las enormes ganas de hundir su puño en un el estomago de un idiota, pero no cualquier idiota cualquiera, si no del mayo de los idiotas, el terriblemente perfecto de Darien Chiva, con las ganas que tenia de borrarle la sonrisa de satisfacción que ahora tenia en la cara, dándole una pinta de tarado que no podía con ella¿como podía su bombón encontrarse medianamente interesada por aquel cara de amargado?.

levanto una ceja al mirar a la pareja frente a el, la enorme sonrisa que Serena portaba, mientras tenia la mano derecha entrelazada con la de aquel idiota, apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza aun, para ahuyentar las palabras mordaces que pugnaban por salir de sus labios, todas dirigidas al hombre que ahora la abrazaba para pegarla a su cadera, levanto una ceja intrigado, así que el gran Darien Chiva estaba marcando su territorio frente a el.

-"Bombón"- dijo el a modo de saludo ignorando deliberadamente al hombre junto a ella

acercándose, con descaro a Serena para plantar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de ella, logrando que se ruborizada deliciosamente frente a el, mientras el disfrutaba placenteramente la manera en que Darien entornaba los ojos, y Seiya se regocijó al descubrir los nada disimulados celos en los ojos de aquel hombre que apretaba a Serena aun más a su cuerpo.

-"Seiya"- saludo ella para después morderse el labio inferior definitivamente nerviosa ante la actitud de Seiya y el sonrió aun más al notar el nerviosismo de ella, y notar como Darien se tensaba tan bien al descubrir el nerviosismo de su novia -"Te presento a ... Darien"- dijo ella al fin como recordando que el peso en su cadera no era normal y que el calor que la rodeaba no era de su cuerpo si no de su novio.

-"Un placer"- dijo Darien mirando al chico frente a el retándolo, Seiya sonrío de lado mirándolo altivo, como si los celos no lo estuvieran consumiendo a el también

-"El verdadero placer es mió"- dijo él, desafiante, clavando la mirada en Serena

Serena sonrió nerviosa, mirando a Darien de reojo mientras sentía la fuerza con la que Darien apretaba su mano derecha, claramente molesto por los gestos de Seiya

-"Así que tu eres el cantante?"- pregunto Darien

-"Y tu eres el doctor"- dijo el con el mismo tono que había utilizado Darien

Serena paso la vista de Seiya a Darien, con rapidez, sin entender del todo la manera como se veía, como desafiándose uno al otro, se removió inquieta en su lugar

-"Reí nos esta esperando en el templo"- dijo ella, en voz baja

-"Vayamos entonces"- dijo Seiya sonriéndole de manera encantadora

Disfrutando los celos que veía en los ojos del hombre, se alegraba de no ser el único que sufría en aquella situación

Y paso junto a Serena sin intentar evitar el contacto con ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano al pasar como si hubiera sido un accidente pero haciéndolo de tal manera que Darien lo notara

lo miro fijamente, para que aquel doctorcito lo supiera, el no estaba dispuesto a irse sin luchar hasta el ultimo segundo, seria mejor que el doctersete ese, tuviera a la mano el antiácido, por que esa no seria la única vez que se verían, y con ese pensamiento adelanto a la pareja, sonriendo alegremente, a pesar de los celos que se disparaban en su interior.

-"Seiya Kou?"- escucho que Darien le decía a Bombón

-"Es un buen chico"- escucho que ella le decía

y cuando escucho el gruñido que el hombre lanzo, no pudo evitar sonreí aun más ampliamente

-"Es muy bueno conmigo"- dijo ella de nuevo

y Seiya supo que esa batalla aun no tenia vencedor.

**Notas de la autora**

Sin comentarios, no se exactamente que quería plasmar no se si logre plasmar algo, me gusto debo decirlo, pero bueno me gustaría que ustedes me dieran su opinion


	5. Escape

**Escape**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

personaje: Serena

reto #: 6

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

El cielo amenazaba con lluvia esa noche, serena miro su reloj por décima vez desde que el sol se había ocultado, sintiendo como el corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, mientras volvía a clavar la vista en el cielo, y apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo, sabia que no debía de estar así, había planeado aquel escape con él desde hacia semanas, él personalmente había supervisado el plan que ella había comenzado atrasar debido a la desesperación que se había adueñado de ella conforme los día habían pasado con pasmosa lentitud, observo su mano donde aquel anillo que señalaba su destino brillaba levemente.

¡Faltaban menos de 24 horas para su boda!

y ella estaba desesperada, si alguien le hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, que la boda con Darien seria para ella un suceso terrible en lugar de lo maravillosos que siempre lo había creído, sin duda alguna había reído, y dicho a esa persona, la lista que en ese momento ella creía eran las cosas que habían que amara a darien como lo hacia, pero se había engañado y solo había necesitado que _él _entrara a su vida, no sabia con exactitud como había pasado, como había dejado a aquel chico entrar a su corazón, con aquella fuerza que la aterraba, lo amaba, estaba segura de ello, como no había amado a Darien, al menos no en esa vida.

Se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose, no por primera vez en la viada si era lo correcto, escapar así de todas sus obligaciones, dejar atrás a la princesa que era y la reina que debería ser, estaba llena de dudas, no por que no lo amara, lo amaba loca y desesperadamente, si no por lo que eso significaría, Tokio de cristal jamás se fundaría y _ella_ jamás nacería; tenia tanto miedo ante el simple pensamiento de ser descubierta por algunas de sus amigas, por que tenia la terrible certeza de que ellas no entenderían, que no comprenderían que lo amara a él, como jamás había amado a Darien, y estaba segura también que aquellos otros que lo acompañaban a él tampoco entenderían.

Por eso habían trazado aquel plan, por eso habían planeado aquel escape, osado, atrevido y lleno de riesgos, pero no podía culparla por intentarlo, Kamisama sabia que ella había intentado con todas sus fuerzas reprimir lo que aquel otro que no era su prometido había despertado en ella, pero no había podido lograrlo, simplemente por que se había dado cuenta; de que jamás había amado a Darien como ella había creído, todo había sido una pantalla, una ilusión alimentada por su vida pasada, debía reconocerlo, Serenity había amado a Endymion mucho y muy profundamente, tanto que ella misma había creído amar a Darien, pero se dio cuenta que no se trataban de sus propios sentimientos, si no del recuerdo de una mujer que ya no era ella, y por mucho que se hubiera mentido en el pasado, el hombre al que debía unir su vida no era tampoco el hombre de sus recuerdos.

Eran simplemente dos extraños que compartían la misma obligación, pero no podía sacrificarse así, no podía hacerlo, sin al menos arriesgarse a fugarse lejos con el hombre que le había robado el corazón con lentitud, sin extrañas ataduras pasadas, simplemente siendo el y dejándola a ella ser la mujer que era en vez de en la que se había convertido, y es que no se reconocía cuando estaba en aquellos brazos, cuando se sentía una intrusa en su propio cuerpo, pero inexplicablemente completa y feliz, por eso tenia que intentarlo, tenia que intentar escapar, lejos, junto a él, por que sabia que su felicidad estaba en aquellos ojos que la paralizaban, en aquella voz que la ponía a temblar, en aquellos labios que la derretían, sabia que si los descubrían nada saldría bien, sabia también que Haruka y las demás la buscarían, pero esperaba al menos antes de que la encontraran haber reunido suficientes recuerdos con él, como para poder regresar a unir su vida con la de aquel que por el simple hecho de llevar un titulo de nobleza se creía dueño de ella.

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que su plan quedara al descubierto, de no poder irse con el, y también sentía miedo de que si los encontraban, la pelea por su libertad fuera demasiado dolorosa, demasiado encarnizada, temía por la seguridad del hombre que amaba más que por su propia seguridad, el sonido de su alarma la sobresalto, era hora, miro por ultima vez su habitación, convenciéndose que su plan funcionaria, que lograría irse muy lejos sin que la encontraran jamás, salio de su casa por su balcón, mirando con melancolía a aquella que había sido su casa por casi 20 años, camino con rapidez, con fuerza para que las agallas no la abandonaran.

El estaba donde habían acordado, mirándola con fijeza, sonriendo de medio lado al verla acercarse, vestía de negro al igual que ella y ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa boba que se coló a sus labios, por la alegría que tenia de verle, y cuando el cubrió sus labios con los suyos, todas las dudas y temores se disiparon y solo existía el y ella en todo aquel mundo.

-"Estas lista"- susurro el a su oído -"Conejo"- dijo con aquel tono que la había hecho perder la paciencia en el pasado, cuando creía que el la detestaba

-"Yaten"- susurro ella clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes, en un falso enfado

logrando que el sonriera de medio lado al observarla, Serena supo al ver aquellos ojos que el estaba tan decidido como ella, que el también llevaba su infierno interior, y en ese momento se sintió tan culpable por arrastrarla con ella a aquella situación, por ser tan cobarde y no poder defender su relación de frente, si no que tener que irse así, dejando todo atrás, Yaten estaba dejando atrás no solo a su princesa si no a su hermano, a Seiya, que ella sabia la amaba y también sabia que Yaten se sentía traidor no solo a su planeta si no con aquel a quien quería con todo su alma, a quien ella también quería y le dolía tanto, tanto que las cosas hubieran tenido que terminar así.

-"Te amo"- susurro ella

-"Yo más conejo"- susurro el a su oído apretándola contra si mismo -"Te amo con toda mi alma"- y ella supo que era verdad, lo pudo sentir en sus ojos y en su voz, y también por saber que el estaba renunciando a todo por ella.

y ella no pudo reprimir el impulso de besarlo, enredando las manos en su cuello, sintiendo que su fragancia la envolvía por completo, que su presencia le tranquilizaba, mientras sentía que todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, estaba en aquellos labios que acariciaban los suyos, en aquella lengua que la enloquecía, y la acariciaba como nadie jamás lo había hecho

-"Es momento Serena"- dijo el separándose y enlazando su mano con la de ella

-"Estoy lista para este escape"- dijo ella, sintiéndose más segura de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida

**Notas de la autora**

Pues aqui esta esta nueva viñeta, no me pregunten por que últimamente me siento tan atraída por esta pareja, no se exactamente el que me atrae de ellos, no crea que he cambiado mi postura de Mina/Yaten, simplemente que la pareja Serena/Yaten, me gusta para estas viñetas, y se que el foro el destino de una estrella de Vicky Kou de Malfoy, tiene parte de la culpa de mi nuevo desvario, si tienen oportunidad dense una vuelta por ahí, aviso es un foro dedicado a Seiya, que gracioso que un foro de Seiya, me haya inspirado por un Serena/Yaten, no les parece.

Espero sus comentarios.


	6. Sangre

**Sangre**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

personaje: Serena

reto #: 21

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Ella nunca había sido una chica fuerte, jamás había sido capaz de soportar que la miraran con dureza, jama había sido tan fuerte como sus amigas y a pesar de todo aun odiaba con todas sus fuerzas la peleas, jamás se había creído una mujer que podría soportar los embates de la vida, jamás lo habría hecho de no haberlas tenido junto a ella, aquellas chicas que estaban siempre a su lado, la que le daban fuerzas y no la dejaban caer cuando ella se cansaba de pelear, y el, el hombre que la amaba como ella lo hacía.

por eso mismo, por que ellos eran su fuerza, era que ahora no podía dejar de llorar, que no se sentía capaz de levantarse de nuevo, galaxia había desaparecido, pero se había llevado con ella todos sus sueños y esperanzas, podía escuchar cerca de ella, la voz de las Star Lights, pero fuera lo que fuera que le decían no le importaba, lo único que sabia, lo único que le importaba era que ya nada tenia sentido, y que era incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor, sentía que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y que su cuerpo se estremecía, pero no era capaz de identificar sus gemidos, ni sus sollozos entrecortados, ni la manera en que se abrazaba a si misma en busca de algo solidó a a que sujetarse.

-"SERENA"- supo que Figther le había gritado no por que la voz hubiera llegado a su cerebro, o por que viera a través de las lagrimas a la guerrera gesticulando, si no por la pequeña gota de sangre que había caído sobre su pierna, mezclada con la saliva de la guerrera.

Fue entonces como si todo su cuerpo saliera de un largo trance, empezó a sentir su cuerpo terriblemente adolorido e inexplicablemente vivo, mientras seguía con la vista a las tres guerreras frente a ella, cada una de esas mujeres que lucían diferentes heridas, de pronto se sintió fascinada por aquel color carmín que adornaba las heridas, levanto sus manos para darse cuenta de que ella también lucia ligueras cortadas en los brazos, justo donde había detenido las ráfagas de energía que galaxia había lanzado.

sonrió, no con alegría o confianza o paz, una mueca que cruzo sus labios y los encorvo por que de pronto ella había llegado a comprender todo de golpe, aquella sustancia, aquella sustancia aun corría dentro de ella, llenando sus venas, recordándole que seguía viva, apretó los puños con fuerza, buscando a su alrededor, la espada que sailor galaxia llevaba consigo, la vio no muy lejos de donde ahora se encontraba, se levanto con rapidez, ignorando el aguijonazo de dolor que había recorrido toda su columna, y la había tenido a punto de caer, pero se repuso y comenzó a caminar con pasos torpes, no era capaz si quiera de sentir el frió en su cuerpo desnudo, solo sabia una cosa.

Darien había muerto y sin el su vida ya no tenia el mas mínimo sentido

No le importaba en ese momento que dijeren que era una cobarde, no le importaba nada, por que sentía con abrumadora nitidez, la manera en que su corazón latía, por terquedad, por que ella sabia que estaba completamente destrozado, desde el momento en que sus ojos habían hecho contacto con la semilla estelar, de aquel a quien amaba por sobre todas los cosas.

¿Que aun le quedaba una vida por delante?, de que le servirían aquellas horas vacías, sin la persona que era el motor de su vida, de que le servia el oxigeno que entraba a sus pulmones, si el ya no lo respiraba, de que le servia el maldito tacto, si ya no lo acariciaría, no, eso no era vida, no lo era si no estaba con ella, si no lo sentía reconfortándola entre sus fuertes brazos, si no escuchaba su voz grave en su oído.

tomo el mango de la espada con lentitud, con calma, sin querer que las mujeres que veían tras ella, se sobresaltaran o imaginaran cual era su objetivo, debió fallar, por que escucho la voz de Healer junto a la exclamación de incredulidad de Maker, se giro con lentitud, sin comprender la mirada suplicante de Figther.

-"No tengo otra opción"- susurro pero no fue a aquella tres que estaban frente a ellas, si no a el -"Tu sabes que esta es la única opción"- cerro los ojos, mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la empuñadura, no era la primera vez que todo terminaba de aquella manera, no lo era.

No supo en que momento dejo de llorar, ni cuando había levantado la afilada hoja con un rumbo fijo, no sintió dolor, ni tampoco fue conciente de la sangre que corría de su propio vientre a la hoja de la espada, y cuando observo el llanto de aquellas guerreras no comprendió por que ellas lloraban, cuando ella se sentía tan feliz y liberada, como nunca antes se había sentido, no fue conciente del frió que envolvió a sus miembros, o del grito desgarrador de Figther al aferrarse a su cuerpo, solo fue conciente de una cosa, que su corazón había dejado de doler, por que había comenzado a desistir de latir.

sonrió dándose cuenta de lo fatigante que era hacer incluso ese insignificante movimiento, pero no tuvo miedo, o sintió dolor, por que comprendió, que estaba cada vez mas cerca de el, de lo que jamás había estado antes en su vida.

-"Darien"- susurro sin ser conciente del ataque de tos que había precedido a sus palabras, o del sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, solo fue conciente de la oscuridad que comenzaba a envolverla y de aquella voz que conocía perfectamente bien llamándola

-"_Aquí Serena te estoy esperando_"-

**Notas de la autora**

No pude evitarlo, no pude hacerlo de verdad, saben que soy partidaria del Serena/Seiya, sin embrago como todas, hasta antes de la aparición de nuestra estrella fugaz creía a Darien el indicado para Serena, y aun hay capítulos que vuelvo a ver, donde recuerdo el por que creía que el Serena/Darien era lo mejor, así que aquí esta, esta cortito, pero creo que da a entender los por ques, o al menos eso es lo que pienso yo.

Espero sus comentarios.


	7. Espinas

**Espinas**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

personaje: Mina Aino

tema #: 12

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Mina siempre había sido consiente que Yaten, era como esas rosas que su mama cultivaba cuando ella era una niña, de un hermoso color rojo, que sin embargo estaban llenas de espinas, por lo que era casi imposible alcanzar cualquiera de ella, sin lastimarse en el proceso, ella misma se había lastimado con aquellas espinas en muchas ocasiones y parecía ser que ahora como una mujer adulta no habría ninguna excepción, solo que ahora no se trataba de una rosa de vivos colores, si no de un hombre, un hombre de mirada fría y matadora.

No podía decir que Yaten la hubiera engañado, desde siempre él le había hablado con la verdad, ella no era nada en la vida del chico, salvo la chica que estaba ahí siempre para el, pero esa situación se estaba volviendo demasiado complicada para ella, ya no era capaz de salir a la calle con sus amigas sin que el remordimiento y la culpa la golpearan con violencia, estaba siendo infiel con el esposo de una de sus amigas¿Donde había quedado su decencia¿Su vergüenza?, nada importaba cuando el la miraba, se había propuesto terminar aquella relación, pero cuando el la besaba se olvidaba de todo, cuanto lo odiaba, y lo amaba con la misma intensidad, por tenerla viviendo en aquella situación, era como surcar un camino de espinas, las heridas son tan pequeñas al inicio que no prestas atención y cuando estas a la mitad del camino cuando las heridas ya dibujan caminos sobre tu piel, cuando ya quieres salir de ese sufrimiento que se intensifico a cada paso, te das cuanta de que no importa cuando desees salir, te encuentras con el a cada paso que des hacia adelante o atrás, te trae nuevas heridas y aun más sufrimiento.

por que ya lo amaba demasiado como para poder vivir sin el y ya estaba completamente resignada a tener solo las sobras que el quisiera darle, a vivir a la sombra de otra que tenia el privilegio de ser llamada Señora Kou, por que a ella le había tocado simplemente ser la otra, la amante.

suspiro con resignación

al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la puerta principal abrirse sabia que era él, era el único que tenia llaves de su departamento

-"Mina" llamo el con voz cansada ella apretó los puños antes de ir a su encuentro rogando por tener ahora si el valor de terminar con aquella situación, como se proponía cada día al despertar y recordarse que eso estaba mal, ella había sido educada para ser esposa, no amante.

-"Yaten no te esperaba hasta más tarde"- dijo ella con la voz demasiado jovial como para ser real

-"Debemos hablar"- dijo el sin mirarla y ella sintió que todo a su alrededor caía, sintió que el haría lo que ella se proponía todas las mañanas, terminar con indebida extraña relación

-"De que?"- pregunto con voz vacilante, dándose cuenta como todas las veces que lo tenia tan cerca de ella y su aroma a seducción la envolvía, que no podía vivir sin él

-"De esto"- dijo el simplemente sin expresión

y ella mordió su labio inferior al confirmar que el no podía decir "Nosotros"

-"Que pasa con esto"- dijo ella tomando asiento junto a él

-"Me iré dentro de una semana"- dejo caer el sin mirarla, como si pensara que si lo decía así de golpe a ella le dolería menos

-"Piensas... dejarme"- susurro con un hilo de voz

-"Seria muy extraño que llegaras a Canadá tu también no te parece?"- pregunto el mirándola

y ella supo a lo que se refería, les había pasado un par de veces que alguien los había visto juntos, saliendo de algún restaurante o una cafetería, pero viviendo en el mismo distrito y frecuentando los mismo lugares era casi natural que terminaran coincidieron, era completamente normal tomando en cuenta que ella era amiga de su esposa y también amiga de el mismo, y claro que seria dejarse en evidencia si ella lo seguía hasta Canadá y no podían hacerlo.

-"No quiero que te vayas"- dijo la rubia pasando su mano por el rostro del chico, con ternura

-"Ella lo desea así"- dijo el simplemente como si no le importara estar terminando con ella y tampoco le importara la caricia que se había detenido en su rostro y la mirada dolida de la rubia

-"No hables de ella"- dijo la rubia levantándose y dándole la espalda al hombre, se suponía que no tenían que nombrarla, se suponía que cuando estaban juntos solo eran ellos dos y nadie más

-"Sabes que no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo, y también sabias que esto sucedería, tu sabes que jamás la dejaría por ti"-

las palabras de Yaten la habían golpeado con la misma intensidad como si el hombre le hubiera dado una bofetada, cerro los ojos intentando reprimir las lagrima que comenzaban a picar en sus ojos, intentando no hacer aquella separación más dolorosa, pero como hacerlo cuando las palabras que el había utilizado habían sido tan dolorosas, cuando le había dicho con aquella frialdad lo que ella siempre había sabido, quien era ella contra la mujer que Yaten amaba.

-"Es ella la que quiere irse?"- pregunto ella con la voz afectada por el nudo que comenzaba a crecer en su garganta

-"Le han ofrecido un excelente empleo"- dijo el

Mina apretó los puños con fuerza, recordando con amargura, todo lo que había pasado antes de que el se hubiera casado, cuando era ella la que portaba un anillo de compromiso, recordó con amargura aquel llamado a España, una campaña que prometía ser su camino a la fama y recordó con dolor, como en ese entonces el no había estado dispuesto a acompañarla ni mucho menos a esperarla por los 2 años que requerían que estuviera en Madrid, sintió un terrible dolor al comprobar no por primera vez el amor que él le profesaba a la que llamaba esposa.

-"¿No pudiste venir conmigo a Madrid, pero si puedes ir con ella a Canadá"- sabia que su reclamo estaba fuera de tiempo, sabia que sus palabras estaban de más estaba claro que el simplemente no la había amado

-"No es lo mismo"- dijo el simplemente

-"Yo te amo"- dijo ella girándose a encararlo -"no puedes pedirme que te deje ir sin luchar un poco para retenerte"-

-"Sabes de sobra Mina, que no cambiare mi posición, ella es mi esposa y le quiero"-

¿que podía ser más doloroso que el hombre que amas te diga que quiere a otra¿Que podía golpear con más intensidad?, Mina no pudo evitar comparar aquel dolor con el que había sentido cuando era aun una adolescente, cuando había descubierto que el hombre que amaba estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, parecía ser que ese era ser su destino, ser siempre la segunda en el corazón del hombre amado, sin embargo el dolor de aquella vez no era nada comparado al dolor que sentía en esos momentos, cuanto deseaba poder dejarle de amar.

-"Entonces por que aceptaste tener una aventura conmigo?"- susurro, no había reclamo en su voz si no una devastadora tristeza

-"Por que siempre fuiste una persona especial para mi"- susurro el abrazándola por la espalda

Mina sintió que el abrazo del hombre lastimaba, era como haber quedado atrapada entre las espinas, no se sintió reconfortada cuando el la estrecho por la cintura ni cuando deposito un beso en su cuello, aquellas simples caricias eran dolorosas

-"Suéltame"- suplico ella en voz baja -"No quieras hacerme creer ahora que te importo"- dijo dando un paso para separarse de él

Con los ojos azules abnegados de lagrimas, con el corazón completamente desecho, por que eso que aquella otra tenia era lo que ella deseaba para si

-"Mina"- pidió el

-"VETE"- grito ella -"VETE Y NO REGRESES"-

-"Mina"-

-"QUE TE LARGUES"- grito ella girándose y golpeándolo con fuerza sus puños contra su pecho -"TE ODIO, NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO, A MI NO PUDISTE ACOMPAÑARME, A MI NO PUDISTE ESPERARME, PERO A ELLA SI, SI TANTO LA QUIERES VETE CON ELLA, Y DÉJAME EN PAZ, VETE CON EL AMOR DE TU VIDA"-

cada palabra era acompañada de un golpe, ya los puños le dolían pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su interior, el dolor de saber que el se había casado con otra, de saber que solo podía verlo a escondidas, de saber que ahora lo estaba perdiendo para siempre

-"Me importas Mina"- dijo él pero no consiguió calmarla

al contrario solo consiguió que ella continuara con sus embates

-"QUE TE IMPORTO, UNA MIERDA YATEN, DEJA DE DECIR TANTAS MENTIRAS"- grito ella separándose de el mirándolo con frialdad buscando en el pantalón de sus vaqueros, sacando unas llaves aventándoselas a el -"SABES QUE, MEJOR ME LARGO YO QUÉDATE CON TU MALDITO DEPARTAMENTO"-

grito girándose con rapidez, y corriendo hasta la puerta, por miedo a que el valor la abandonara por miedo a caer frente a él, a rogarle que se quedara con ella, que la amara, al menos la mitad de lo mucho que ella le amaba, pero no pudo evitar detenerse cuando lo escucho decir a su espalda

-"Te amo, maldición"-

ella se giro con lentitud mirándolo sobre su hombro, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, reprimiendo el impulso de correr hacia el y comérselo a besos, simplemente las palabras del chico habían llegado demasiado tarde, no importaba cuanto le dijera que la amaba, él le pertenecía a otra y no solo eso, si no que pensaba irse y dejarla, y el mismo se lo había dicho, no pensaba dejar a su esposa por ella, así que por mucho que había sentido el corazón latir emocionado tras aquellas palabras, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

-"Tanto que te casaste con otra no?"- dijo con tono amargo -"Hasta nunca Yaten"- dijo ella saliendo del departamento, escuchando su corazón romperse al salir, sintiendo las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas

camino con rapidez hacia las escaleras, quería correr, huir y alejarse de el lo más rápido que pudiera, lo más lejos que fuera posible le tocaba caminar por su camino de espinas e intentar salir lo más enteramente posible

sintió la mano de él sujetándola por la muñeca haciéndola girar con brusquedad, tanto que estuvo a punto de caer , pero Yaten mucho más ágil la había atraído hacia si abrazándola con fuerza, como si no fuera a permitir que ella se escapar de él.

-"Suéltame"- dijo ella revolviéndose entre sus brazos, por que la ternura de Yaten la lastimaba como espinas aguijoneándole la piel

-"Hotaru esta muriendo"- susurro el a su oído

y entonces todo tuvo sentido para Mina.

**Notas de la autora**

Ni pregunten de donde salio, por que ni yo misma lo se, pero aquí la tienen una nueva viñeta, un tanto extraña no puedo negarlo pero me gusto, epsero que ustedes me den sus comentarios, les gusto la odiaron de verdad que me gustaría saber.


	8. Humillaciòn

**Humillación**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

personaje: Yaten Kou

tema #: 24

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Ese idiota me había tumbado, eso era más de lo que podía soportar que se creía el idiota ese que era, como para atreverse a golpearme a mí, Yaten Kou y no solo eso si no a proferirme esta humillación, la humillación haber no sido no solo golpeado, si no de haber caído a causa de ese golpe, me levante de un salto con la furia corriendo por mis entrañas, nadie me golpeaba y se iba como si tal cosa, nadie lo hacia.

-"Esta me la pagas"- dije poniéndome en pie y limpiando mi labio, donde el muy cabron había infringido más daño del que reconocería alguna vez

me lance hacia el con la ira a flor de piel, tal y como pensé al primer golpe cayo al suelo, pero el muy cobarde cuando me vio avanzando hacia el me agarro de la pierna derecha, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y golpear el suelo con el trasero por segunda vez, ese imbecil me estaba dejando en ridículo, me estaba infringiendo la mayor humillación que había soportado en mi vida, así en el suelo me lance contra el, impactando mi puño derecho completamente en su desagradable rostro, al escuchar el alarido de dolor supe que la había roto la nariz.

Otro golpe más en su rostro, sentí humedad en mis nudillos, pero no me detuve a averiguar el por que, volví a golpear al imbecil esta vez con más fuerza, sintiendo en la mano derecha un dolor, escuchaba que alguien me gritaba pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era destrozar al cabron, cada gemido de dolor, cada grito ahogado, cada suplica, me enardecían más, ahora si ese idiota sabría quien era Yaten Kou.

-"BASTA YATEN VAS A MATARLO"- sentí que me sujetaban por la espalda que me daban un tirón para levantarme, en ese momento, note el terrible dolor que se había extendido por mi mano derecha y note con sobresalto la sangre que adornaba mis nudillos, también me di cuenta que la persona que me había levantado era mi novia, Mina

-"El te ataco primero"- dije yo intentando recordar como había llegado hasta esa situación, recordé vagamente oculto tras la nube de ira que comenzaba a disiparse, como había visto de la acera de enfrente a aquel idiota acercarse a Mina y molestarla, no lo había pensado y me había lanzado en su defensa, pero cuando aquel idiota se había atrevido a tumbarme, apreté los puños y la mandíbula al recordar el acontecimiento

Y me sentí aun más furioso cuando note como Mina se arrodillaba al lado del idiota y sacaba su pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro lleno de sangre

-"ERES UNA BESTIA"- me dijo molesta, me quede frió en mi lugar mirándola anonadado -"SOLO ME PIDO UN AUTÓGRAFO"-

**Notas de la autora:**

Me gusto en lo personal bastante, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, ya saben espero sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias.


	9. Cafè

**Café**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Yaten Kou/Mina Aino

tema #: 4

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La cafetería como siempre les daba un ambiente intimo y elegante, sin embrago Yaten podía notar la incomodidad de la chica frente a él, no podía encontrar el por que, si el se sentía completamente feliz de verla, luego de aquellos 4 meses de separación, por culpa de la maldita campaña publicitaria de una estupida marca de cosméticos, donde la rubia era la imagen principal, claro que estaba contento por ella, por ser considerada una de las mejores modelos del mundo, por que su rostro estuviera en los espectaculares.

-"Suéltalo ya"- dijo el sin amabilidad mirándola con dureza

ella se removió inquieta en su asiento, y rehuyo la mirada verdosa, en vez de eso, miro su humeante taza de café, antes de levantarla y beber de ella con lentitud, intentando retrasar en lo posible la conversación

-"Mina"- apremio el, con gesto hosco

ella supo que ya no podía intentar retrasar el momento un poco más, y miro a Yaten con pena, este ultimo frunció el seño ante el gesto de la chica

-"Piensas contármelo hoy"- dijo él con más brusquedad de la necesaria -"Por que veras tengo muchas cosas que hacer mejores que perder mi tiempo contigo"- supo que las palabras que había utilizado no habían sido las mejores al notar el dolor en los ojos azules y se mordió la lengua para no disculparse golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan capullo

-"Me amas?"- pregunto la rubia mirándolo fijamente

Yaten la observo desconcertado, no había esperado una pregunta como esa, clavo su mirada en su bebida, sopesando lo que debía de decir, no podía confesarle a Mina lo mucho que la amaba, eso lo haría sentir débil y desprotegido, además de que no iba con su carácter

-"A que viene tu pregunta"- soltó el rehuyendo la respuesta lo más que pudiera

Mina suspiro derrotada, al entender las palabras del chico como una negativa, una parte de ella se alegraba de aquella respuesta por que de esa manera todo seria más fácil, pero otra parte, la que aun amaba al chico había sentido aquellas palabras como terribles, y al mismo tiempo se había convencido de que la decisión que había tomado era la más acertada

-"Tengo algo que decirte"- susurro ella

Yaten bajo con un gesto la taza que contenía el humeante liquido ante la revelación de la chica, decidiendo que había tiempo para probar el café más adelante

- "Y en que afectaría, lo que tuvieras que decirme con la respuesta sobre mis sentimientos?"- pregunto él

Mina lo observo en silencio durante unos segundos, realmente dando cuenta por primera vez en la tarde que la respuesta del chico, no habría cambiado en nada su situación ni su decisión

-"Supongo que no habrían cambiado la situación, sin embargo posiblemente me habrías hecho dudar sobre lo que debo decirte"- dijo ella antes de tomar lo que restaba de su bebida

-"Quieres otro?"- pregunto Yaten al notar que la chica se había terminado ya su bebida y también dándose cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras significaban realmente

Mina asintió en silencio agradeciendo internamente la interrupción de la mesera que acudía al llamado de Yaten, frunció el ceño sin poderlo evitar al notar la sonrisa coqueta que la chica tenia en el rostro, recordando lo miles de problemas que habían tenido en el pasado debido a la popularidad que tenia Yaten entre las féminas noto no sin dolor que aun sentía una punzada de celos en el interior cuando una chica se acercaba a Yaten.

-"Y entonces que es lo que deseas decirme?"- pregunto el en total calma, como si su interior no se estuviera agitando con fuerza, como si no intuyera ya que ella pensaba mandarlo al diablo, como si aquella conversación no fuera dejarlo con el corazón destrozado, y a había escuchado rumores acerca del aparente acercamiento de la chica con un fotógrafo, sin embargo aun albergaba la esperanza que entre ellos todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando al despertar lo primero que veía era la expresión de la rubia, que dormía entre su brazos, cuando sabia con total certeza que ella le pertenecía.

-"No se por donde empezar"- comento ella nerviosa -"Veras, en este tiempo yo... yo... conocí... conocí a alguien"- dijo ella sin mirarlo

El rostro de Yaten no había mostrado cambio alguno seguía con las facciones imperturbables, en una mueca de pasividad impresionante, como si las palabras de la rubia no hubieran sido un latigazo en su interior, que lo habían hecho crispar los puños bajo la mesa con furia

-"Eres feliz?"- pregunto él, y Mina clavo su vista en sus ojos verdes debido al tono que el había utilizado

-"Si Yaten lo soy"- contesto ella triste por que a el le importara tan poco su relación, por que el no parecía dispuesto a luchar por ella

-"Entonces no hay nada que hablar"- dijo el colocándose los guantes con brusquedad con toda la intención de salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes con la poca dignidad que aun le quedaba

-"No te importa?"- pregunto ella en voz baja sin mirarlo

-"Tu ya has decidido estar con el no?"- pregunto clavando la vista en ella, Mina observo en aquellos ojos verdes un brillo que jamás había visto y que no fue capaz de interpretar, aquellos ojos estaban endurecidos, y ella creyó que a el ya no le importaba.

Yaten la miraba intentando trasmitir lo que sentía, lo que no podía decir con palabras, que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que lograra darse cuenta de la suplica silenciosa que le hacia para que se quedara con él, la suplica que no se atrevía a murmurar por que ella le había confesado que era feliz

-"Si"- contesto ella

Yaten cerro los ojos ante la respuesta, no había nada que hacer y lo sabia, ella había tomado su decisión y era feliz, el ya no tenia ninguna oportunidad a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba

-"Espero que seas muy feliz Mina"- susurro el levantándose y tomando el abrigo que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla -"Lo mereces"- agrego antes de abrochar el abrigo

-"Yaten"- susurro ella, sin poderse creer aun que el fuera a darse pro vencido tan rápido

-"Adiós Mina"- dijo el dejando un billete en la mesa y pasando de largo en la mesa, dándose cuenta que no podría estar más tiempo frente a la rubia sin derrumbarse, sin embrago se detuvo a apenas dos pasos de ella -"Dile a ese maldito lo afortunado que es, y dile que si te hace llorar yo mismo iré a romperle la cara"- dijo y añadió bajando la voz -"Te amare siempre"- y entonces si dando grandes zancadas salio de la cafetería al frió aire invernal de Tokio, donde ya había comenzado a nevar.

Mina observo la puerta donde Yaten había desaparecido sin saber realmente si había escuchado aquellas ultimas palabras de voz del chico o simplemente las había imaginado debido al terrible deseo que sentía de que fuera así, se levanto también ella y salio del lugar sin ponerse siquiera el abrigo, buscando a Yaten entre la gente, dejando tras si , a la mesera que llegaba con su café.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues no se la verdad, esta viñeta me dejo como que no muy convencida, espero que me digan que les pareció a ustedes


	10. Dolor

**Dolor**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

pareja: Seiya Kou/Mina Aino

tema #: 10

Pues es la continuación por así decirlo de CAFÉ

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Seiya Kou había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, algunas buenas y otras no tanto, había estado comprometido con una chica a la que había amado con todas sus fuerzas, Serena Tsukino, por ella había renunciado a tantas cosas, había dejado a su familia que se oponía al noviazgo debido a que ella no era de la misma clase social, había dejado a sus hermanos atrás y había renunciado a la herencia familiar, a eso y más habría renunciado por ella, sin embrago Serena, tan delicada de salud, había terminado enamorada de su cardiólogo, un hombre al que Seiya odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, Darien Chiva le había arrebatado lo único bueno que tenia en la vida.

No odiaba a Serena, no podía hacerlo aun cuando le había infringido el mayor daño que alguien podía causarle a otra persona, técnicamente lo había matado, el ya no había vuelto con su familia, ni había intentado volver a ver a sus hermanos, se había dedicado a su pasión, la fotografía, había empezado poco a poco, hasta logar ser reconocido, tanto que una marca de cosméticos lo había contratado como fotógrafo exclusivo, y ahí era que la había conocido a ella, la misma sonrisa dulce que había visto en Serena, los mismos ojos celestes y el mismo cabello como hebras de oro, pero con otro nombre, Mina Aino.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido entre ellos, cuando se había dado cuenta se encontraba bebiendo el aliento de la chica y en un parpadeo, había decidido quedarse con ella, vivir junto a ella la aventura que no había vivido con Serena, ahora ella había ido a terminar con su novio, pero Seiya sabia que se trataba de algo más que un novio y por eso se encontraba con esa incertidumbre, Mina no le había hablado mucho de aquel otro hombre, pero el sabia que la rubia lo amaba de la misma manera en que el aun amaba a Serena, pero también sabia que aquel hombre había hecho sufrir demasiado a la modelo, lo que la había llevado a la chica a escogerlo a él como compañero de vida.

Sentía pena por aquel otro, por que el había pasado por lo mismo y sabia lo doloroso que era, pero tampoco se arrepentía por que la Rubia, era una mujer por la que valía la pena luchar hasta la muerte, Mina era clase de mujeres por la que hombres como el mataban.

escucho entonces la puerta al abrirse y fijo la vista en la rubia que llegaba completamente empapada y pálida y con una mirada llena de dolor que intento disimular al notar la presencia del hombre frente a ella.

-"Seiya"- dijo ella intentando embozar una sonrisa

-"Mina"- dijo el caminando hacia ella y abrazándola, dándose cuenta de la frialdad de la piel de la chica y de la ropa húmeda debido a la nieve que caía por la cuidad, y también dándose cuenta de que la chica había comenzado a llorar-"Mina que pasa?"- pregunto temiendo la respuesta temiendo que ella le dijera que se había decidido por aquel otro

-"Yaten"- gimió la chica en el abrazo aforrándose con fuerza al chico

Seiya comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la chica intentando reconfortarla, al parecer sin resultado ya Mina se estremecía en espasmos debido a las lagrimas

-"Calma Mina"- susurro

-"Siento mucho dolor"- murmuro ella llorando aun más amargamente

Seiya sintió un dolor sordo en su interior dándose cuenta entonces por primera vez de lo mucho que le importaba la rubia y de lo doloroso que sería que ella se marchara de su lado

-"Se que es egoísta pero, me alegro que hayas regresado"- susurro el a su oído

Mina cerro los ojos ante las palabras de Seiya, Seiya siempre había sido dulce con ella, no le pedía nada a cambio, simplemente estaba ahí, para que ella tomara lo que quisiera, no como Yaten, quien siempre esperaba algo de ella, sin estar dispuesto a darle nada a ella, ni siquiera un te amo, y ahora que ella había decidido abandonarle, el le había salido con que la amaría siempre, sin embargo se había retirado sin pelear si quiera, como si ella jamás le hubiera importado.

-"Yo también me alegro"- dijo ella uniendo sus labios con los del chico, dispuesto a olvidar a Yaten para siempre

Seiya correspondió al beso seguro como estaba de que ella lo estaba utilizando como él lo había hecho antes, esperaba que el pudiera sacarle del corazón a Yaten como ella había logrado que se olvidara de Serena

-"Te amo"- susurro el separándose de los labios de la chica

Mina no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor en su interior, habría dado todo lo que era para que fuera Yaten quien le dijera eso, y sin embrago supo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que olvidara a Yaten, por mucho que ahora le parecía imposible.

-"Yo también te quiero Seiya"- susurro ella abrazándolo con fuerza

**Notas de la autora**

no tengo nada que agregar solo espero sus comentarios


	11. Reglas

**Reglas**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

pareja: Taiki/Amy

tema #: 3

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

le temblaban las manos mientras tomaba el fino sobre blanco que la sonriente chica le entregaba, intento ella también sonreír pero encontró que no era capaz mas que de embozar una mueca que estaba segura no tenia nada de felicidad, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo a pasos rápidos del lugar, aun con el sobre entre las manos y temblando incontrolablemente cruzo las calles sin hacer caso a las reglas de vialidad que ella siempre había respetado, cruzo en diagonal y no por la esquina en una de las mas transitadas avenidas, y corrió por otra calle sin importarle que el semáforo marcara el verde.

no era conciente plenamente de si misma, se detuvo en eco al observar la elegante cafetería que se alzaba frente a ella, observando la puerta, y temblando aun mas de lo que lo había hecho antes, sin hacer caso a las malas palabras de un par de mujeres que habían chocado con ella, cerro los ojos intentando reunir aun un poco mas de valor, pero se encontró con que no era capaz de dar un paso, estaba segura de que Taiki ya estaría esperándola, y ese pensamiento en lugar de reconfortarla la hizo temblar aun mas.

-"Amy"- escucho la voz de Taiki a su derecha, ella giro el rostro con tanta fuerza y rapidez que fue doloroso

-"Taiki"- dijo ella con voz temblorosa, el parecía dividido entre abrazarla o resguardar sus manos del frió dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo -"Pensé que ya habías llegado"- susurro ella sin intentar tampoco un acercamiento con el o darle el acostumbrado beso de saludo., el no pareció quejarse

-"Tuvimos una entrevista de ultimo momento"- informo el sin mirarla, mirando también el interior de la cafetería -"¿Lo tienes?"- pregunto el chico, con un liguero temblor en la voz

Amy cerro los ojos un momento antes de asentir y mostrarle el sobre que llevaba apretado firmemente entre sus manos, Taiki observo el sobre con fijeza, como si fuera a ser capaz de saber su contenido a fuerza de observarlo

-"Ya lo has...?"- comenzó

-"No"- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo -"Creí que lo mejor era que estuviéramos juntos"-

el asintió ante las palabras, pero tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a entrar a la cafetería, sin embrago viendo que Amy tampoco parecía dispuesta a caminar, la tomo por el brazo y técnicamente la arrastro hasta la entrada del lugar, no era que el mismo quisiera abordar el tema, en un lugar publico, pero era el único café que conocían que contaba con privados y eso garantizaría al menos un ambiente más intimo del que podrían tener es su departamento o en casa de la chica y al mismo tiempo garantizaba un ambiente no tan intimo como para perder la cabeza.

Esperaron a que la mesara trajera las bebidas y los pasteles y saliera dejándolos solos para hablar

-"Y bien?"- pregunto el apremiante

ella abrió el sobre con lentitud, con velocidad pasmosa que para Taiki fue casi como un eternidad, observo como la chica se mordía el labio inferior, mientras leía lo que fuera que estaba escrito en la hoja que había sacado del sobre y después fijo sus ojos azules en sus pupilas violetas, y Taiki no necesito palabras para saber la respuesta.

Miro a Amy con una sonrisa asomando por sus labios para tranquilizarla, ya que ella parecía invadida por el terror

-"Estaremos bien"- dijo el en too calmado

Amy lo miro con la boca abierta

-"NO ESTAREMOS BIEN TAIKI, ESTOY EMBARAZADA"- Grito con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

No era que no lo esperara, ella ya lo había sabido antes de ir con el medico por aquella prueba, y no era que no estuviera feliz, un hijo con el hombre que amaba, pero solo tenia 20 años, aun estaba en la escuela y la facultad de medicina era todo menos fácil, además de que había reglas para eso, su madre se había pasado todo su vida enumerándoselas

primero tenia que terminar la universidad, luego debía encontrar un buen trabajo, después debía comprometerse, después tener una boda al puro estilo tradicionalista y por ultimo tener hijos

y ahí estaba ella, quien toda su vida había respetado las reglas, saltando un montón de ellas y estaba embarazada de su novio, quien claro que era el amor de su vida, pero aun eran muy jóvenes para hacerse cargo de una nueva vida, ella era una Sailor Scaut, no estaba lista para todo eso¿Por que no había escuchado su propio consejo, cuando les había dicho a Yaten y Mina que se contuvieran?, no era que se arrepintiera de los momentos pasados en los brazos de taiki si habían sido los mejores de su vida, lo que no terminaba de creer era que siendo ellos los más responsables e inteligentes, se hubieran olvidado de utilizar protección.

no quería ni imaginar la mirada de las chicas, las miradas burlonas de Seiya y Yaten.

¡ni la reacción de su madre!

-"Estaremos bien Amy"- dijo Taiki tomando la mano derecha de la chica entre sus manos -"definitivamente eres la mujer de mi vida"- dijo besando la mano de la chica

no que el no estuviera asustado, lo estaba ese era un terreno nuevo y espeluznante, aun era muy joven para ser papa, pero por otro lado, ya había decidido que uniría su vida la de amy en cuanto esta terminara la carrera, simplemente lo adelantarían un poco, sonrió completamente feliz, al imaginarse una pequeña niña que tuviera la mirada de Amy.

-"Taiki"- dijo ella mirandolo apenada por su reacción

-"No pasa nada, nos casaremos y seremos muy felices"- dijo el sonriente

Amy se mordió el labio inferior

-"Taiki cuando se lo diremos a mi madre?"- pregunto ella

-"Tu madre"- repitió Taiki con voz débil y temblorosa andes de palidecer completamente

-"Si mi madre"- repitió ella intentando no reír ante la cara de horror de Taiki

-"Será mejor que nos casemos antes de decirle"- dijo el

-"Por que?"- pregunto ella mirándola fijamente

-"Para que puedas cobrar mi seguro de vida"-

Amy rió ante las palabras de Taiki

-"Taiki"- dijo ella mirándolo con ternura

-"No es broma Amy"- dijo mirándola -"Tu madre me mata"-

**Notas de la autora**

Pues a mi me gusto no se a ustedes, sentí que le falto algo, pero no di con el que, a mi me pareció bueno dejarlo ahí.


	12. Licor

**Licor**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Mina/Taiki

reto #: 14

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Mina estaba recostada en la cama, simplemente fastidiada, en la cama junto a ella estaba una botella de licor, una cuarta parte del contenido de aquella botella había sido ya ingerido por la rubia, quien se estiraba en la cama intentando calmar la furia que sentía y no era para menos, tenia todo el numerito armado y Yaten había llamado para cancelarle, con todo lo que ella había trabajado toda la tarde para estar completamente preparada y el muy idiota le había salido con que tenia que ir a una entrevista muy importante

¡Al demonio con el maldito de Yaten!, ya se arrepentirá por haberla dejado plantada, a ella, Mina Aino, se levanto de un salto de la cama, dándose cuenta de que toda la habitación giraba, lanzo una risita al darse cuanta que estaba borracha, se observo en el espejo, si se veía completamente perfecta, se sonrío ligeramente al observar su cuerpo enfundado en aquel negligé negro con rojo que había comprado pensando en su novio, y que el muy tonto se había perdido.

hizo un mohín con los labios al pensar en lo interesante que habría sido la tarde, y se pregunto no por primera vez si tenia algo que ver el hecho de que hubiera tomado dos copas de vino antes de las compras el que hubiera terminado con ese modelito en particular, sonrió sin humor al espejo, al darse cuenta de que no seria capaz de ponerse nuevamente aquel atuendo, si no estaba medio bebida, y como lo estaba no se sorprendió de la idea que se apodero de su razon.

Si yaten no venia por ella, ella iría por él, camino hacia la sala con esfuerzo, y tambaleándose, hasta el perchero donde tomo su abrigo negro, era bastante grande le llegaba hasta más abajo de las rodillas, tome las llaves de la mesa y salio del departamento, contemplando las zapatillas rojas que adornaban sus pies, había logrado abordar un taxi, y darle la dirección al chofer antes de tener un acceso de risa, no tenia idea de cuantos grados de alcohol corrían por su organismo en esos momentos y tampoco le importaba, bajo dando tumbos del taxi y casi cayo por las escaleras un par de veces antes de llegar ante la conocida puerta, se mordió el labio inferior antes de tocar el timbre, y recargarse en el marco de la puerta en una pose por demás insinuante, de haber estado sobria habría pensado en la probabilidad que tenia de que realmente fuera Yaten quien le abría la puerta.

y se encontró con el asombrado rostro de Taiki mirándola fijamente

ella aun tardo un poco más en darse cuenta en la manera en que se encontraba

-"Y Yaten?"- pregunto la chica con una risita volviendo a una pose digna o todo lo diga que se podía en su situación

-"No esta"- contesto el castaño con la voz afectada al parecer por la gripe

-"Lo esperare"- dijo ella pasando al interior del departamento sin esperar la invitación de Taiki

-"No se a que hora regrese, Seiya me llamo hace un rato, los de la radiodifusora los invitaron a una cena"- dijo el chico al parecer nervioso por la presencia de la chica en su sala

-"A cenar?"- pregunto ella levantando una ceja molesta

-"Si"- contesto Taiki mirándola -"Deseas algo de beber?"- pregunto el hombre por cortesía

-"Por que no fuiste tu también?"- pregunto la chica

-"Por que estoy enfermo"- dijo el hombre al parecer molesto por la pregunta -" si no, no estaría aquí"-

Mina levanto una ceja intrigada por la pregunta

-"A que te refieres?"- pregunto ella arrastrando las palabras pero Taiki no pareció darse cuenta

-"por que Allize era también invitada especial"-

y eso fue todo lo que Mina necesito para que la sangre hirviera en sus venas, así que su novio no había ido a verla, por que había preferido ir a ver a esa francesucha que últimamente parecía estar tan de moda entre la comunidad masculina, apretó los puños realmente furiosa

que se joda, pensó amargamente, antes de posar su vista en Taiki, y sonreír macabramente

Si Yaten creía que solo el tenia derecho estaba muy equivocado, se puso de pie para quedar frente a Taiki al que miro con fijeza, Taiki la miro extrañado, no era que Mina no tuviera esos comportamientos extraños, pero no había pasado para Taiki desapercibido el tonito que había utilizado la rubia, ni el aroma a licor que la chica destilaba, una alarma se encendió en su cabeza.

Pero la alarma se encendió muy tarde por que en un movimiento rápido Mina se deshizo del abrigo que la cubría, Taiki trago saliva al observar a la rubia, así vestida o desvestida y pensó en lo afortunado que era Yaten, y a pesar de si mismo no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de la imagen sensual y seductora de la rubia, quien se acerco a el peligrosamente.

-"Te han dicho lo guapo que eres"- susurro Mina sonriendo felinamente y completamente orgullosa de la mirada que Taiki había puesto al verla y aun más del nerviosismo del chico al dar un paso hacia atrás

-"Mina, estas borracha"- dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que le brillo en los ojos de la rubia no era normal y tampoco que arrastrara las palabras

-"Y ?"- preguntó ella caminando hacia el nuevamente, completamente divertida al notar que Taiki intentaba no despegar la vista de sus ojos

y es que el castaño, tenia serios problemas para fijar la mirada en los ojos de la rubia y no es las largas y torneadas piernas, si Yaten se enteraba¡Lo mataba a golpes!

-"Mina esto no... no..."- no pudo terminar la frase al golpear contra el sofá y caer en el, antes de poder recobrarse tenia a la rubia sentada en su regazo, y pasando su mano derecha por su pecho de una manera que tenia muy poco de inocente

-"Esto no?"- pregunto ella antes de morder juguetonamente su mandíbula

Taiki se vio en la penosa necesidad de reprimir un gemido mientras la rubia se acomoda mejor en su regazo y el intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, tener el valor, de separarla de su cuerpo, sin tocarla, por que estaba seguro de que si hacia contacto con esa piel que se veía tan suave y tersa ya no seria capaz de contenerse, claro que Mina no se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil al lamer su cuello como lo estaba haciendo y comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, todo pensamiento de apartar a la rubia, murió en cuanto ella hundió se lengua entre sus labios.

lo que Taiki encontró fue un agradable sabor a fresa llenando sus gusto y una piel infinitamente más tersa de lo que había imaginado, como comprobó al deslizar sus manos por sus piernas, Mina sonrió dentro del beso, al notar las reacciones favorables del chico, y se movió ligeramente hacia adelante para atraer al hombre aun más a su cuerpo, Taiki la sujeto por la cadera, en un intento por separarla de su cuerpo, cuando la razón se había abierto paso en su cabeza, gracias a que ella había dejado de besarlo y ahora simplemente suspiraba en su oído, pero era un hombre y tenia sangre en sus venas Mina era una mujer para nada despreciable, si no todo lo contrario, la sujeto de las caderas y con toda su fuerza se puso de pie.

Sin embargo Mina no pareció entender su mensaje por que se abrazo con las piernas a su cintura y volvió a besarlo, estaba perdido

Camino dando tumbos, sin entender realmente como no caía al suelo luego de aquel día de fiebre, lo único que hacia era sujetar a Mina contra si y devolver el beso con todos sus sentidos, poniendo sus manos en el trasero de la chica para sujetarla con más fuerza y cuando la escucho gemir, perdió completamente la razón, llego hasta su recamara donde se dejo caer, sin importarle mucho que la aplastara con su peso, se separo de ella, con la urgencia que sentía, para quitarse la camisa, con manos torpes debido al deseo y peleo también con sus pantalones, pero logro deshacerse de ambas prendas para regresar a la cama junto a ella.

se quedo de piedra al darse cuenta de que la rubia se había quedado dormida

-"No puedes dejarme así"- gimoteo al bajar la vista y notar su estado, sin embargo sabia que eso era lo mejor, no quería ni imaginar lo que habría pasado, si el y Mina...

miro a la chica dormida en medio de su cama

¡necesitaba una ducha Fría!

-"Llegamos Taiki"- escucho la voz de Yaten en la sala

¡Y AHORA COMO EXPLICABA LA PRESENCIA DE MINA EN SU CAMA Y ASÍ VESTIDA"

**Notas de la autora**

Seré sincera con ustedes esta viñeta tenia como protagonista a Serena, que tras que Darien la dejara plantada iba a ver a Seiya y terminaba seduciendo a Taiki, sin embrago a mitad del camino me decidi por esta versión, espero que me den sus comentarios, a mi no termino de convencerme


	13. Miedo

**Miedo**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

personaje: Serena/Seiya

tema #: 27

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Estaban ocultos, con el miedo atenazado en sus estómagos, con la respiración agitada y las manos entrelazadas, las explosiones se escuchaban cada ves más cerca de ellos, y con cada nuevo estruendo el corazón se agitaba con fuerza, Serena cerro los ojos, intentando no ser conciente de nada mas que la presencia del hombre a su lado, del aroma de Seiya y se la suavidad de su piel, sin embargo no logro hacerlo, por que su conciencia la estaba recriminando.

¿Como iba ella a saber que su decisión llevaría a aquella absurda guerra?

-"Bombón"- llamo Seiya para que ella lo mirara

Serena abrió los ojos para enfocarlos en los azules de su acompañante, reconfortándose al sentir la mirada de el sobre ella

-"Están cerca"- dijo el y ella sintió como los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al registrar en el rostro amado el moretón en su mejilla derecha

-"Yo peleare a tu lado"- dijo ella sonriéndole al chico, el sonrió con tristeza

-"Esta es mi pelea bombón, yo rompí las reglas de mi planeta"-

-"Pero no es justo, no es justo que para estar juntos tengamos que pelear contra ellos, no es justo, por que tengo miedo de perderte"-

-"No me perderás Bombón"- dijo el uniendo sus labios a los de ella

-"Que escena tan conmovedora"-

Serena reconoció la voz de Uranus y se separo de Seiya con el miedo apoderándose de sus sentidos

-"Voy a llorar"- esta vez fue Healer quien había hablado

Seiya había reaccionado rápidamente cubriendo a Serena con su cuerpo antes de transformarse

-"No dejare que la lastimen"- amenazo Figther en pose de batalla

Serena sintió que el corazón se detenía en su pecho a causa del miedo al notar como Healer se lanzaba al ataque de su compañera, saco su broche rápidamente para transformarse, para ayudar a Figther

-"De eso nada princesa"- observo a Darien sobresaltada, si el estaba ahí eso quería decir que había logrado vencer a Mina y Amy -"Esa es su pelea. esta es la nuestra"- dijo lanzándose contra ella quien apenas y había logrado esquivarlo, escuchando de fondo el grito de Figther, quien peleaba contra Maker, Healer y Uranus

-"Apártate Darien"- ordeno ella apretando el broche con fuerza en su mano, tenia que ir a ayudar a Seiya

-"No princesa, si tanto lo quieres, tienes que pelar"-

-"Por que?"- dijo ella sintiendo las lagrimas correr por su mejilla

-"El esta peleando por su derecho de ser libre, y tu también"-

Ella lo comprendió entonces observando como Figther caía luego de haber recibido el ataque de Uranos de lleno completamente

Ella no iba a perderlo, no lo haría así tuviera que pelear contra todos, había decidido que se iría con Figther y eso haría

-"No me obligues Darien"- pidió

-"Es la única manera Serena, por que de otra manera jamás te dejare abandonarme"-

Serena sintió como el miedo era reemplazado por la determinación, no perdería al hombre que amaba

-"Que así sea entonces"- susurro antes de que el cristal de plata brillara intensamente en sus manos rodeando a toda la tierra, no había lugar para dudas, ni miedos, era la vida de Seiya, y ella se encargaría de que nunca mas, aquellas que habían sido sus guardianas le pusieran un dedo encima...

**Notas de la autora**

Este esta dedicado especialmente a Vicky Kou de Malfoy, gracias preciosa, por levantarme el animo... y hacerme reír, esta un poco raro haber que les parece.


	14. Triangulo

**Triangulo**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Trío: Yaten/Mina/Seiya

tema #: 22

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La seguía con la mirada, incomodándola, torturándola, convirtiendo aquellos segundos donde sus pupilas chocaban en verdaderos infiernos para la rubia, quien no encontraba donde esconderse, donde huir de aquella mirada penetrante, de aquellos sentimientos que la aguijoneaban son saña, estaba cansada de aquel juego del gato y el ratón, estaba harta de ser la presa, estaba harta de que la mirara como si le debiera miles de explicaciones, molesta consigo misma por sentir que le debía explicaciones.

entro a la cocina en busca de los bocadillos que Lita le había pedido llevara al salón, y suspiro al sentirse libre de aquella mirada que la atormentaba

-"Aino, no puedes huir toda la noche"- aquella voz la había sobre saltado, cerro los ojos para juntar el valor para enfrentar al chico

-"No se de donde has saco tu que yo estoy huyendo, esta es mi fiesta no Kou"- dijo ella girándose a mirarlo, observando con regocijo como el hacia una mueca al escuchar que lo llamaba por su apellido y no por su nombre

-"Claro, tuya y del idiota de mi hermano"- dijo el simplemente recargándose sobre el refrigerador con la sonrisa burlona bailando en su rostro, Mina detestaba esa pose de superioridad que el chico siempre exhibía

-"Me gustaría que lo llamaras por su nombre si no te molesta"- dijo ella mirándolo ceñuda

-"Me molesta"- dijo el simplemente

-"Yaten"- dijo ella en aquel tono que le indicaba al chico que se le avecinaba una soberana bronca

-"Esta bien como tu quieras"- dijo el en un tono conciliador -"Simplemente que siempre te creí mucho mas inteligente como para estar con Seiya"- escupió el nombre de su hermano como si le molestara -" lo entiendo del conejo, pero tu?"- dijo levantando una ceja mostrando así su incredulidad

-"Seiya es un chico encantador, no se que es lo que ..."-

-"Encantador?"- interrumpió el chico levantando una ceja -"Te parece Seiya encantador, con sus aires de príncipe en desgracia, con su afición a jugar al caballero andante "- dijo el con voz dura

-"Te tengo una noticia, tal vez no lo sepas, por que claro tu personaje es el del patán del cuento, pero a las chicas nos gustan los príncipes"-

-"¿Eso significa que yo no fui nada para ti?"- dijo el entrecerrando los ojos

-"Yaten... lo nuestro fue..."- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior presa del nerviosismo

-"No es posible que me hayas olvidado, no creo que tu cuerpo me haya olvidado"- dijo el aprisionando el cuerpo de la chica entre su cuerpo y la pared

Mina cerro los ojos

-"Voy a casarme con tu hermano"- dijo ella con la voz cargada de indiferencia -"Por que lo amo"-

-"Entonces por que tu corazón late con tanta fuerza"- dijo el posando su mano derecha en la cadera de la chica, logrando que la respiración de la rubia se intensificara -"Admítelo Aino, no me has olvidado"-

Mina cerro los ojos, ya no amaba a Yaten, había aprendido a base de dolor, que amar al rubio solo traía sufrimiento, además sabia que el no la amaba, simplemente, le cabreaba bastante perder a una conquista, mucho mas si era por uno de sus hermanos

-"Te he olvidado Kou, tanto que pienso casarme con otro, eso no es suficiente prueba?"-

-"Y hace apenas un mes me jurabas amor eterno"- dijo el mirándole con reproche en las verdes pupilas

-"Eso fue antes de que anunciaras tu compromiso con Tsukino"- dijo ella mirándolo con furia

-"Puedo dejarla por ti"- dijo el con descaro

Mina lo miro boquiabierta

-"Suéltame". dijo removiéndose en sus brazos -"Estoy harta de ver como siempre te metes en triángulos amorosos que tu mismo provocas, crees que no recuerdo como te acostaste con Mizuno por el placer de molestar a Taiki¿Y que me dices de Tsukino¿Crees que no se que solo te fijaste en ella, por que era la novia de Seiya?, así como ahora eres protagonista de esta triangulo por el simple gusto de quitarle a tus hermanos las novias, por que no soportas la felicidad ajena, pero te tengo una noticia, no ERES EL OMBLIGO DEL MUNDO, NO ERES IRRESISTIBLE, Y YO AMO A SEIYA"-

-"Crees amarlo Mina, pero sabes también como yo, que el no te hará vibrar como lo hacia yo, que el jamás podrá hacerte el amor como lo hacia yo, y si estoy en medio de este triangulo amoroso como lo llamas tu, es por que no estoy dispuesto a perderte"-

Mina lo empujo lejos de ella con furia

-"Pues demasiado tarde, me perdiste el día que decidiste quedarte con la zorra de Tsukino, pero no te preocupes, te lo agradezco, si no lo hubieras hecho, Seiya y yo no habríamos terminado juntos, por que solo en sus brazos descubrí lo que es hacer el amor, contigo solo era sexo, así que por que no te vas con tu pequeña zorra y me dejas en paz de una vez"-

Yaten la miro fríamente, con las emociones ocultas tras sus ojos de hielo, sabia que había herido a la rubia, sabia que se había equivocado al enredarse con Tsukino, pero había sido ella quien lo había acosado y no al revés como todos parecían creer, había sido esa mosquita muerta la que se había metido en su cama, apretó los puños en su costado al darse cuenta de que realmente perdería a Mina, y lo que le daba mas coraje de todo eso, era que el mismo Seiya había ido a reírse en su cara por ese hecho, había ido a decirle que se casaría con Mina, no por que la amara, si no para pagarle con la misma moneda a su hermano.

-"Seiya no te ama"- dijo con voz fría

Mina sonrió sin humor

-"no me digas¿que sabes tu del amor Yaten Kou?"-

-"Mas de lo que te imaginas"- contesto el con voz desapasionada

-"Pues ve a hablarle de amor, a la futura señora Kou"- dijo ella molesta

-"Esa eres tu no?"- dijo el sonriendo

Mina sonrió

-"Tienes razón, soy la futura señora de Seiya Kou"-

-"No vas a casarte con el"- dijo el tomándola por el brazo y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo -"Me amas a mi"-

-"Si te amara no habría aceptado casarse conmigo"- La voz de Seiya los sobresalto a ambos

Yaten miro a su hermano con odio

-"Tu no la amas"- dijo Yaten acusador

-"Me confundes contigo, yo no propongo matrimonio sin sentir mas que deseo"- dijo endureciendo la mandíbula al ver a su hermano -"Por cierto acaba de llegar Serena, no vas a ir a verla te recuerdo que esta embarazada"- siseo el pelinegro

Yaten apretó con mas fuerza los puños, aquella pequeña arpía de Tsukino le había jodido la vida para siempre, y el había sido lo suficientemente idiota para permitírselo

-"Vamos Mina"- dijo el pelinegro estirando su mano derecha hacia la rubia

Mina no titubeo, no miro a Yaten, paso de largo junto a el como si el chico no existiera antes e tomar la mano que Seiya le ofrecía, el pelinegro la atrajo hacia si para besarla, frente a Yaten, Yaten aperto los puños estaba vez ya haciéndose daño al comprender que Mina realmente quería a Seiya, y el había sido tan jodidamente estupido como para permitirlo, se dio cuenta de que eso era efectivamente un triangulo tal como Mina le había dicho, el enamorado de ella, ella enamorada de Seiya, y Seiya...

vengándose de el, al casarse con la única mujer que estaba seguro podría amar

Y luego decían que era el, Yaten Kou el malvado de la familia

observo salir ala parejita tomados de la mano y sonrientes

**Notas de la autora**

No se exactamente de donde salio esto, pero aquí esta, espero que les guste


	15. Despedida

**Despedida**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

personaje: Serena

tema #: 15

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

El dolor que había estado presente en su cuerpo desde la madrugada, aun seguía ahí, pero se sentía infinitamente diferente ahora que todo había terminado, mientras lograba escuchar a medias las voces, como si las escuchara desde un lugar lejano a pesar de que se encontraban en la misma habitación que ella, cerro los ojos intentando concentrar sus ideas, intentando recuperar su cordura, sabiendo lo que esas voces a su alrededor significaban

-"Se la van a llevar dentro de unos minutos, no quieres despedirte?"- pregunto la anciana mirándola cariñosamente

La rubia miro a la mujer con miedo, no estaba segura de soportar otra despedida, sin embrago también supo que no podía dejar que ella se fuera sin verla por ultima vez, sabia lo que las chicas dirían cuando se enteraran, que era una cobarde que no había sido capaz de enfrentar la responsabilidad de sus actos

Pero solo tenia 17 años, aun era demasiado inmadura e irresponsable

Observo a la mujer regresar a su habitación, con el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, aun antes de verla, sabia que la iba a extrañar, pero eso era lo mejor, los Arima le darían a su Hija lo que ella no era capaz de darle, después de todo el futuro había cambiado y ella no se sentía con fuerzas como para sacar adelante a Rini sola, apretó los puños a su costado, cuando la mujer le permitió ver aquella cabeza rosa que tan bien conocía.

Ahí estaba Rini durmiendo apaciblemente ajena a la decisión que ella había tomado muchos meses atrás, cuando Darien había decidido que no la quería lo suficiente como para unir su vida a la de ella, claro que no lo había pensado así días atrás, cuando la había despojado de su virginidad.

¡Maldito Darien!

por su culpa estaba en aquella situación, renunciando a su hija, por que sabia que ella jamás podría ofrecerle lo que los Arima si, ella aun era demasiado inmadura, y su hija merecía mas que un intento de madre, más que un intento de princesa, merecía tener una familia normal.

-"Rini"- susurro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la voz quebrada

-"Ellos le llamaran Sakura"- le informo la mujer

Serena no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el nombre, no por que no fuera bonito, lo era, pero ningún nombre le quedaba bien, salvo el que ella conocía desde antes de que Rini estuviera en su vientre

-"Puedo cargarla?"- pregunto mirando suplicante a la mujer

quien negó con lentitud con la cabeza

-"Lo siento"- le dijo al parecer realmente afligida por no poder acceder a su petición -"Cargarla solo lo hará más difícil para ti"- Serena intento embozar una sonrisa mientras simplemente quitaba un pequeño mechón de cabello de la frente de la pequeña

esa mujer no tenia idea de lo difícil que había sido aquella decisión, por que aquella mujer, no sabia de las noches que había pasado llorando, al saber que su hija no crecería como ella siempre había imaginado, al tener que esconder su estado a las personas que amaba, al tener que fingir aquel viaje, el escoger con detenimiento a las padres adoptivos, todo lo había hecho para que su pequeña serena fuera feliz, se acerco a la frente de la pequeña para besarla

-"Nunca voy a olvidarte"- susurro afligida por que la pequeña estuviera aun dormida, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y el sabor amargo de la despedida en la garganta y sintiendo también dolor, un dolor aun más profundo que el que había sufrido hacia algunos momentos, sentía como si le arrancaran la piel a jirones con acero candente, sentía que el aire se había vuelto fuego y quemaba sus entrañas, y las lagrimas quemaban su piel con la fuerza de un hierro candente -"Se muy feliz, Serena"- susurro

antes de que la mujer le dedicara una mirada de comprensión y saliera de la habitación dejándola en completo silencio, observando la puerta a escasos metros de donde ella se encontraba, observando como aquella mujer que no era ella, tomaba en brazos a su pequeña y la abrazaba ella, observando como todo en lo que siempre había creído se terminaba de desmoronar frente a sus ojos, no había un matrimonio feliz, ni una maravillosa utopía, esa era la realidad, le gustase o no, y esa era la despedida de su propia ingenuidad.

-"Se muy feliz, Sakura"-

**Notas de la autora**

pues esto salio luego de ver Grey´s Anatomy, así que juzguen ustedes


	16. Salida

**Salida**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

personaje: Seiya Kou

tema #: 29

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La observo una ultima vez antes de darle la espalda

-"Esto es todo, así termina todo?"- la pregunta llena de tristeza de la chica lo hizo detenerse a escasos metros de ella

haciéndolo apretar los puños ante la respuesta que sin duda pugnaba por salir de sus labios, no quería ser grosero con ella, no quería lastimarla con las palabras mordaces que sentía en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo tampoco era capaz de entender como ella, precisamente ella era la que lanzaba aquella pregunta, sintió la ira despertar en su interior, golpeándolo con fuerza

-"Tu puedes estar muy cómoda con la situación, pero yo estoy harto"- dijo con furia contenida, sin mirarla

Por que sabia que si la miraba se todo se iría a la mierda, toda su determinación, toda su ira, todo se iría tras verse reflejado en los ojos celestes de la rubia, por eso es que se mantenía de espaldas a ella, por que realmente aquella situación comenzaba a rebasarlo, creyó que era capaz de vivir así, en las sombras, que podía vivir con lo que la rubia le ofrecía, pero se engañaba, no quería solo un amor a medias, quería un amor completo, quería poder despertar con ella en su cama, poder ir con ella a todos los lugares cursis y románticos de los que ella le hablaba, quería más que una habitación de hotel y promesas rotas, quería una mujer completa para el y no tener que compartir una que ante la ley le pertenecía a otro, y la única salida que encontraba, la única solución a aquella situación era la más dolorosa, y era él al final quien sabia que salía perdiendo.

-"Seiya... tu sabias... desde un principio..."-

-"Lo se"- dijo el interrumpiéndola, no necesitaba que le dijera lo que el se repetía cuando ella se separaba de su cuerpo para cumplir sus obligaciones, ella jamás le había mentido, y el había aceptado las condiciones que ella le había impuesto -"¿De que me sirve saber que me amas, cuando es el quien toma tu mano en publico?"- lanzo la pregunta no por que deseara hacerlo si no por que tenia callando demasiado tiempo -"Y ahora me dices, que pretendes formar una familia con el, como querías que lo tomara he Serena?"- se giro a enfrentarse a ella.

Los ojos acuosos de la rubia lo enfurecieron a un más

-"Dime?"- apremio tomándola del brazo con excesiva fuerza -"Realmente esperabas que te diera un beso y aceptara tus palabras, NO SOY DE PIEDRA SERENA Y ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO"- clavo sus ojos con fiereza casi con odio en la figura de la rubia -"HE SOPORTADO TODO ESTO POR QUE TE AMO MALDITA SEA, Y TU... QUE ME HAS DADO A CAMBIO, LO SIENTO SEIYA PERO DEBO CASARME"- hizo una mueca ante su propia imitación de la voz de la rubia -"Tu sabes que te amo, pero es mi obligación fundar Tokio de cristal, PARA TI ES MUY FÁCIL, TIENE A DOS HOMBRES PARA TI Y QUE TENGO YO HE SERENA"-

-"Me lastimas"- gimió ella intentando escapar del agarre del hombre, pero el hundió aun más sus dedos en la piel

-"Dime Serena, quien es mejor haciendo el amor?"- pregunto, y observo en los ojos de ella que la había dañado, pero no le importo, en ese momento estaba demasiado dolido como para preocuparse por ella, que bien que sufría, para que se diera cuanta de lo mucho que el había soportado

-"Como te atreves...?"-

-"O me vas a decir que nunca te ha tocado"- ataco el sin dejar que ella terminara su frase, la mueca que ella había hecho fue suficiente para él -"Ni siquiera puedes negarlo, y piensas volver a estar en sus brazos, por que piensas tener una maldita hija con él, y que tengo que hacer yo mientras he, SENTARME A ESPERAR QUE TERMINES DE TIRARTELO?"- sabia que se había pasado, lo sabia pero no podía callarse -"El es tu jodido esposo, el puede tener una hija contigo y que tengo yo he Serena, UNA JODIDA VIDA A MEDIAS"-

-"Seiya..."- comenzó ella pero los ojos de el la silenciaron

-"Nada Serena, ESTA ES LA ÚNICA SALIDA, NO COMPRENDES?"- la sacudió sin delicadeza -"ME ESTOY MURIENDO"- la miro suplicante, deseando que no le pidiera más, que no lo convenciera de quedarse a su lado más tiempo -"VETE A TENER TU ESTUPIDA FAMILIA PERFECTA Y DÉJAME EN PAZ A MI"-

ella lo miro con suplica, sabia que tenia la culpa, que toda la culpa era de ella, pero no podía hacer lo que el hombre le pedía, por que era egoísta, por que estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, por que no soportaba la idea de Seiya lejos de sus labios, de su cuerpo, pero tampoco podía perder su posición, su lujo, a Darien, jugo su ultima carta

-"Te amo"- le susurro al chico

el efecto fue inmediato, el soltó su agarre, y la miro, con amor

-"Yo también te amo"- susurro el abrazándola -"Pero esta situación es..."-

-"Encontraremos otra salida"- susurro ella -"Solo dame tiempo, necesito tiempo por favor Seiya"-

y el supo que su puerta de salida se había cerrado cuando ella lo había abrazado

**Notas de la autora.**

Otra mas terminada, muchas gracias a todas por su comentarios de verdad, se los agradezco infinitamente, y pues en esa viñeta no se odie a Serena, espero saber que opinan ustedes, pronto contestare todos los reviews en mi blog, no doy fecha por que... bueno ya me conocen...


	17. Suplica

**Suplica**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

personaje: Lita

tema #: 20

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¿Como había llegado a aquella situación?

En que momento las cosas se habían torcido de aquella manera, como era posible que se conformara con ser, lo que fuera que el castaño consideraba que era, ella quien siempre se había considerado una mujer fuerte y valerosa, no era nada que una mujer temblorosa cuando se encontraba con las pupilas violetas, no era que se arrepintiera de amarlo, no era eso, era cuando estaba en sus brazos cuando era realmente feliz, cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba con la persona idónea para ella, lo que la lastimaba, era que día a día suplicaba por que el se quedarse con ella, día a día lanzaba una suplica a quien quiera que rigiera el destino de las personas por que su destino fuera ser feliz con él.

A ella no le importaba ser la otra, no le importaba no tener una argolla en su dedo, ni una acta firmada por un juez, para ella solo valía el amor, y el la amaba, se lo había demostrado, cuando iba con ella y le contaba sus cosas, cuando de recostaba en su regazo por el simple placer de descansar, por que lo suyo no era solo sexo, el no necesitaba sexo por que tenia a su esposa, lo suyo era más profundo, por que cuando estaban juntos había amor, y cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban llegaban hasta las estrellas, por que ellos hacían el amor, de la manera más maravillosa.

Claro que se sentía culpable, cuando escuchaba a Amy hablar de sus problemas matrimoniales, pero se alegraba cuando la peliazul les decía que su esposo no la había tocado en semanas, por que sabia que a ella si la había tocado, y si el no se había divorciado de ella, era simplemente por el hijo que Amy esperaba, y por que en cierto modo ella no podita cargar con la culpa de destruir un matrimonio aparentemente perfecto.

-"Lita"- escucho la voz de hombre a su derecha, profunda y dulce como siempre que se dirigía a ella

se giro a mirarlo, para perderse en aquellas pupilas violetas para sonreírle de manera amorosa

-"Te extrañe"- dijo el acercándose a donde ella estaba descansando para abrazarla con fuerza

-"Yo también te extrañe Taiki"- susurro ella devolviéndole el abrazo -"Que tal el trabajo?"- pregunto

-"Muy bien, la vendí"- dijo el y Lita escucho el orgullo en su voz, ella sabia lo mucho que significaba para el vender aquella casa

-"Me alegro"- susurro ella abrazándolo con más fuerza disfrutando del aroma del hombre inundando todo sus sentidos

-"Lita"- susurro él en su oído

-"Umh"- dijo ella para darle a entender a él, que lo había escuchado, pero que estaba tan cómoda que no le apetecía hablar

-"Prométeme algo"- susurro el, y Lita escucho en su voz aquella nota de suplica que ella jamás había escuchado -"que nunca, nunca me dejaras"- dijo apretándola contra el con fuerza

-"Jamás Taiki"- dijo ella separándose de él solo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, para que el pudiera ver en ellos, todo el amor que sentía por él

Taiki se acerco a sus labios con lentitud, pero no los toco

-"Dímelo de nuevo"- pido el dejando que su aliento chocara contra los labios de la chica

Lita sonrió por el tono que el había utilizado, aquel tono de suplica que la dejaba completamente desarmada

-"Te amo Taiki Kou"- susurro ella antes de unir sus labios con los de él, completamente convencida de que nada los separaría, aun cuando todo estuviera en su contra

Por que el amor, lo era todo

**Notas de la autora**

Sin comentarios de mi parte, espero los suyos, por cierto únanse al reto refranero del foro El destino de una estrella.


	18. Religion

**Religión**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Personaje: Serena Tsukino

tema #: 8

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

-"La música es mi religión"-

Serena sonrió ante las palabras emocionadas del chico frente a ella, pensando en silencio en lo que diría su padre si lo escuchara, y en lo que diría Darien, si le contaba que ella estaba en aquel cantabar, justamente aquella noche de bohemia, y no solo eso si no que pensaba salir al escenario, acompañada del chico de ojos azules que estaba a su lado y que observaba emocionado al hombre que ahora cantaba en el escenario.

Sin querer realmente comparo a Seiya con Darien, uno era un músico de vocación y profesión, que enseñaba a quien quisiera como transmitir sentimientos a través de la voz y los instrumentos, el otro era una persona que había sido educado con rigidez, un hombre que se podía llamar tradicionalista, un excelente cirujano, un hombre con un futuro completamente brillante, ambos eran completamente opuestos, y Serena se encontraba dividida entre las emociones que la embargaban cada vez que estaba con alguno de ellos.

Estaba confundida, completamente confundida, hasta antes de la aparición de Seiya, ella estaba convencida de su amor por Darien, el hombre se la había ganado a base de detalles, de regalos, no solo la había ganado a ella, si no a toda su familia, su hermano adoraba pasear en el auto ultimo modelo que el hombre tenia, su madre encontraba su platica agradable y encantadora, y su padre, su padre quien también era medico, había adoptado al chico como uno de sus hijos, siempre le había enternecido la manera en que su padre y su novio se llevaban.

Por otro lado estaba Seiya, él no la veía como la futura cardióloga, la heredera casi natural del hospital Tsukino, la veía como la mujer de 22 años que no estaba segura de haber elegido la carrera acertadamente, como la chica que amaba los deportes al aire libre y que encontraba en el canto una válvula de escape a la rutina de su vida, Seiya era un chico de detalles, no como los que Darien le deba, si no aquellos detalles espontáneos que la hacían reír, el hombre que la hacia olvidarse del futuro que en cierta medida estaba trazado para ella, Seiya era en cierto modo todo lo que ella siempre había deseado y más.

Pero también era cierto que con Seiya todo se escribía al día, además de que no venia de una familia adinerada como la suya, sabia que tenia dos hermanos pero ella no los conocia, a diferencia de la familia de Darien, cuyos padres almorzaban con los suyos y cuyos hermanos iban a la misma escuela, suspiro al darse cuenta de que no podia entender lo que pasaba en su interior.

-"Nos toca"- susurro el subiendo al escenario con la sonrisa adornando su rostro

Y Serena se olvido de todo lo que había estado pensando, en ese momento todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz estaba en las notas que la envolvían y en la voz que la invitaba a ser libre, a ser feliz, y canto, canto como nunca había cantado antes, sin importarle que su padre no aprobara su gusto por la música, sin importarle su finísimo apellido y lo que sus amistades pudieran pensar, sin importarle nada, solo entendido por que para Seiya, eso era religión.

los aplausos fueron más de lo que ella se había imaginado alguna vez, y bajo del escenario sintiéndose más viva de lo que nunca se había sentido antes, salieron del local, horas despues ambos riendo y Serena sintiendose aun más confundida que antes.

-"Seiya"- lo llamo cuando el se adelanto en la calle

-"Que pasa?"- pregunto el girando hacia ella

Serena no lo pensó, simplemente lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, sin importarle nada, sin pensar en Darien en aquel congreso en Beijín, ni en su padre y su Status; solo pensó en Seiya y en lo que el despertaba en ella, pero el no contesto a su beso, simplemente se quedo ahí, dejando que los labios de la chica estuvieran sobre los suyos.

-"Pensé que canalizaríamos esto"- dijo el cuando ella se separo, completamente avergonzada ante la mirada del chico

-"Solo estoy confundida, estábamos ahí y yo, y luego aquí y ..."- empezó ella balbuceante

-"No estas confundida"- dijo el mirándola fijamente -"tienes miedo"-

Ella lo miro fijamente antes de desviar la vista hacia sus pies

-"Mírame"- ordeno el y ella levanto la vista hasta clavar sus pupilas en las media noche de su compañero -"Y ahora dime que estas confundida, que no puedes elegir entre el y yo"-

Y Serena supo que el tenia razón, y que ya había elegido

-"No"- contesto ella antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y buscar sus labios, esta ves el correspondió aquel beso con todos sus sentidos

Por que el también la había elegido a ella.

**Notas de la autora**

Dedicacion especial al foro del **Destino de una estrella **y a** Sole **preciosa aquí tienes tu dosis de Sailor Moon , se que tarde en actualizar y les pido una disculpa pero aquí tienen ya la viñeta, por ahí me preguntaron la dirección al foro, desde aquí desde pueden accesar de la siguiente manera en el menú superior podrán observar la opción de forum, después Anime/Manga y por ultimo Destino de una estrella, es el primero así que no hay pierde, y si quieren pueden unirse al reto refranero, el topic lleva por nombre "Propuesta", así que espero verlas por ahí.


	19. Pistola

**Pistola**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Personaje: Seiya Kou

tema #: 26

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Las cosas se había reducido a eso

Pensó Seiya sin sobresalto, mientras observaba con pasividad al hombre frente a él, no era que lo asombrada, de cierta manera el sabia que algo así tenia que pasar, que de cierta manera no había otra manera en que ellos pudieran terminar, lo que le molestaba era haber sido tan idiota como para acceder a verlo solo, creyendo como un idiota lo que el le habia dicho.

Que tenia a Serena y pensaba dañarla

¡Que idiota había sido!

Si de algo estaba seguro era que Darien jamás se atrevería a dañar a Serena, sin embargo el no corría con la misma suerte, como estaba comprobando al verse encañonado por aquella pistola que el hombre empuñaba.

-"Que original Chiba"- no pudo evitar el tono sarcástico , ni la mueca al decir aquel apellido

-"A eso se reduce todo"- murmuro el otro, mirándolo fijamente -"Tu sabias como yo Kou, que uno de los dos tenia que morir"-

Seiya lo miro inexpresivo, no por que no estuviera asustado, que lo estaba, no por que no creyera a ese hombre capaz de apretar el gatillo, el muy capullo era capaz de eso y más, si no por que tenia que concentrarse para encontrar una salida a esa situación, salida donde su integridad no corriera peligro, tras de si, estaba aquel desfiladero, estaba seguro de que se trataba de una caída de más de 25 metros y no estaba muy convencido que el rió que corría abajo fuera lo suficientemente hondo como para amortiguar una caída de tal magnitud, sin embrago sus pociones no eran muy variadas, por un lado tenia el desfiladero y por otro el cañón de la pistola, sabia que podía arriesgarse con la pistola, esperar ser lo suficientemente rápido como para lograr que el impacto no fuera en su pecho, como parecía ser la intención de Chiba, sin embargo si no lo era, se arriesgaba a recibir un impacto letal, obligaba a su cerebro a encontrar una solución, pero no encontraba ninguna, que no fuera un ardid.

-"Vamos Chiba, acepta la derrota"- murmuro consiente de que no era lo mejor hacer enojar al hombre frente a él

-"Serena y yo estaríamos casados, de no ser por ti Kou"- mascullo el otro

Seiya sonrió de lado ante las palabras de Chiba

-"Deja de decir estupideces, y deja a Serena ser feliz"-

-"Ella me amaba a mi antes que a ti Kou, y con tu muerte..."- dijo el otro con seguridad -"Sufrirá si, pero ahí estaré yo para consolarla, por que Kou, aquí el mejor hombre se queda con la mujer"-

Seiya apretó los los puños a sus costados al darse cuenta de que lo ultimo que le había dicho a Serena era que no olvidara comprar leche, y se golpeo mentalmente por haber desperdiciado las palabras aquella mañana.

El sonido del disparo sonó con fuerza por el lugar, donde ambos autos se encontraban y el cuerpo de Seiya precipitándose por el desfiladero fue lo que hizo sonreír al hombre que empuñaba la pistola

-"Y aquí el mejor hombre soy yo"- murmuro al viento

Serena entro al departamento que compartía con Seiya, extrañándose de encontrar el silencio como único recibimiento¿Donde estaría Seiya?, se pregunto, mientras tomaba las cajas de leche con toda intención de guardarlas en el frigorífico, deteniéndose de golpe ante la sensación que había estrujado su pecho, miro en dirección a su dormitorio, mientras se recuperaba de aquel extraño sobresalto, esperaba que Seiya no tardara mucho, guardo la leche y camino hacia su bolso, sacando su móvil, extrañándose de encontrarlo apagado, seguramente había sido Haruka, cuando se lo pidió prestado para llamar a Michiru.

Suspiro pesadamente al imaginar que Seiya la había llamado para informarle donde se encontraba y se prometió que le reñiría a Haruka por su comportamiento infantil, encendió el móvil mordiéndose el labio inferior, sobresaltándose ante el sonido del teléfono, sonrió al imaginar que seria Seiya.

-"Bueno"- contesto dejando olvidado el móvil en el sofá, sin darse cuenta de que el icono del mensaje de voz se encendía -"Cuando llegaste?"- pregunto contenta de que luego de su rompimiento su amistad no se hubiera destruido -"Seiya?, la verdad es que salio y no se donde esta"- murmuro desganada, preguntándose donde se encontraría Seiya -"Claro que me gustaría verte, claro por que no vienes a mi casa, sirve que me haces compañía en lo que llega Seiya"- sonrió -"No seas tonto, tu y yo somos amigos"-

**Notas de la autora**

Sin comentarios de mi parte espero los suyos


	20. Insecto

**Insecto**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Personaje: Yaten Kou

tema #: 16

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

-"Quédate quieta"- grito el chico molesto, corriendo tras la rubia

-"Quítamelo"- grito la rubia corriendo en círculos al rededor del árbol, donde minutos antes había estado recostada junto con Yaten

-"Mina si no te quedas quieta no puedo"- murmuro el molesto, al notar que la chica no tenia intenciones de detener su carrera ni sus gritos

-"QUÍTAMELO"-

-"Mina, es solo un insecto"- murmuro el molesto

-"NO ES SOLO UN INSECTO, ES UN GUSANO"- grito ella en su forma chibi con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -"QUÍTAMELO"-

-"Deja de correr Mina"- pidió el por décima vez desistiendo de correr tras ella

-"NO PUEDO"- grito ella

-"Si no dejas de correr, NO PUEDO QUITARTE AL MALDITO GUSANO"-

Mina se detuvo de golpe, más que para que el chico le quitara el insecto que le había caído en el cabello, por el tono que Yaten había utilizado, y con el que ella se había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba furioso, trago saliva al observar como se acercaba a ella, con la mandíbula apretada y los músculos tensos, Yaten rozo sus cabellos casi con fastidio, mientras se deshacía del insecto que le había arruinado su tarde romántica con Mina, arrojo lejos al bicho sintiéndose incapaz de recuperar el sentimiento de gozo que había tenido antes de la abrupta interrupción.

Al parecer Mina no pensaba igual por que lo abrazo con fuerzas para atraerlo hacia ella

-"Mi héroe"- susurro sensualmente al oído del chico -"Merece una recompensa"-

Y antes de que Yaten pudiera contestar algo, la chica se encontraba besándolo apasionadamente, Mina sonrió dentro del beso al notar que del cuerpo de Yaten se esfumaba el enojo y feliz al sentir como el la pegaba a su cuerpo, de manera posesiva, dejándole en claro de que le pertenecía

-"Te amo"- susurro Mina separándose del chico para mirarlo, observando con horror como un horrible insecto la miraba desde el hombre izquierdo del chico

No lo pensó simplemente corrió lejos de el gritando

-"¡¡¡UN GUSANO!!!"-

Yaten se masajeo el puente de la nariz, seguro como estaba a que en pocos minutos tendría una migraña de campeonato

Maldita cita al aire libre, Malditos insectos, Maldito Seiya y sus estupidos consejos

**Notas de la autora**

Pues yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, pobre de mi Yaten, pero que le hacemos, pues bien ya nada más me faltan 10 viñetas más y terminamos, y yo necesito su ayuda para que me den ideas en tres temas, PIMIENTA, PIANO y ESCALERAS, por que no se me ocurre de que manera manejarlos, espero su ayuda y sus comentarios.


	21. Escalera

**Escalera**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Mina Aino

tema #: 18

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Mina observo con furia la bombilla de su recamara

¡Hacia una semana que le había dicho a Yaten que cambiara aquel foco!

pero el chico parecía estar demasiado ocupado como para atender a una petición de su esposa, se cruzo de brazos completamente molesta, al darse cuenta de que no tardaría en anochecer, y nuevamente tendría que pelearse con la oscuridad de su habitación, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que tendría ella misma que cambiar la bombilla, por que los hombres de la casa estaban definitivamente muy ocupados en otros asuntos.

se mordió el labio inferior pensando en su decisión

¡No que ella no pudiera hacerlo!

No era eso, el problema radicaba en el hecho de que Yaten le había prometido hacerlo, luego de prohibirle hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo.

¡Si solo estaba embarazada, no enferma!

Miro de nuevo la bombilla y después miro la cama, que descansaba en una base de madera que era bastante difícil de mover, para poder poner la escalera y hacer la maniobra más segura, así que tendría que traer la pequeña escalerita que utilizaba para llegar a los estantes más altos de la cocina, suspiro fastidiada y salio de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, topándose de frente con Seiya.

-"Hola Mina"- saludo el chico

-"Seiya"- dijo ella sonriendo -"Oye podrías..."-

-"Lo siento voy apurado"- se apresuro a contestar el antes de que ella terminara su petición -"Debo darme una ducha, tengo una cita importante en 30 minutos"- dijo el hombre desapareciendo escaleras arriba

¿Es que los hombres Kou siempre tenían cosas más importantes que ella?

Sus cuñados eran unos desconsiderados y ya que estaba en eso su marido también, se llevo una mano a su vientre, el cual aun no revelaba su estado, sonrió con ternura ante el pensamiento de su hijo o hija, tenia 7 semanas de gestación y era muy feliz, aun que los constantes cuidados de Yaten la estaban agobiando, pero claro, cuando ella realmente necesitaba que hiciera algo por ella el simplemente se desaparecía todo el día, y sus cuñados tenían cosas que hacer, suspiro con derrota antes de tomar la escalera y caminar rumbo a su habitación.

hizo una mueca de desagrado al darse cuenta de que la única manera que tenia de cambiar aquella bombilla era poner la escalare sobre el colchón, suspiro derrotada y subió lo mejor que pudo, dándose cuenta con molestia que tenia que estirarse lo más que podía para poder llegar hasta la bombilla y desenroascarla.

-"Mina, me prestas de tu shampoo es olvide comprar el mió" - pregunto Seiya entrando en la recamara con la toalla anudada en la cintura y goteando agua

La voz de Seiya la distrajo, lo suficiente como para que el precario equilibrio de la escalera cediera ante su peso, y ella se encontró precipitándose hacia abajo, con tan mala suerte que en lugar de caer hacia atrás, lo que la habría hecho caer sobre el colchón, se precipito hacia adelante, ahogo un grito de terror en la garganta, ante el miedo de un golpe y lo que en su estado podría significar.

Seiya se arrogo hacia ella, logrando atraerla hacia el por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo, cayendo ambos en colchón, Mina sobre el pecho húmedo del chico, y este golpeando primero el suave colchón antes de caer en el suelo.

-"Demonios Mina en que estabas pensando"?- demando el hombre sin cambiar la postura mirándola seriamente -" Por que demonio no me dijiste que querías que cambiara el foco?"- demando

Mina lo miro como alucinada, antes de percatarse de que estaba sobre Seiya

¡Y ESTE ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO!

-"¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?"- escucho la voz de Yaten desde la puerta.

**Notas de la autora**

No me pude contener, a mi me ha gustado mucho espero que a ustedes también, ya saben espero sus comentarios


	22. Cartas

**Cartas**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Personaje: Serena Tsukino

tema #: 23

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Serena observo sin mucho ánimo el paquete amarillo que su madre había dejado sobre su escritorio. Sabía que en otro tiempo ese sobre la habría hecho saltar de alegría. En otro tiempo ella habría tomado el sobre con emoción y se habría tirado en la cama para revisar su contenido. Sin embargo no sentía ganas para tomar el sobre, suspiro ruidosamente, mientras dejaba su portafolio en el suelo.

Miro el reloj que adornaba la pared de su cuarto, apenas y tenia tiempo de arreglarse, volvió a mirar el paquete, y pasó de este al reloj, antes de morderse el labio inferior.

Camino desganada hacia el escritorio, tomo el paquete y quito el papel con desgana, sin embrago se notaba la impaciencia en sus gestos, como si aquel simple papel la irritara. En cuanto el papel amarillo estuvo completamente destrozado, Serena observo no sin cierta molesta, la caja blanca que se encontraba en sus manos.

Volvió a suspirar, antes de deshacer el fino lazo que envolvía la caja, y cuando levanto la tapa se encontró con la visión de aquellas cartas amarradas con cuidado en un listón azul turquesa. Sabia que eran todas las cartas que Darién le había escrito el mes pasado.

Cada día dos de cada mes, recibía aquel paquete que contenía invariablemente las cartas que su novio… prometido se corrigió mentalmente escribía para ella. Por alguna extraña razón la llegada del paquete ya no representaba para ella el sucesos esperado de cada mes.

Tomo una de las cartas con expresión cansada. Reconoció inmediatamente la pulcra letra de Darien, y observo el numero 1 que adornaba el sobre. Darien se tomaba la molestia de enumerar sus sobres para que ella supiera cual era el orden de la lectura. Y aquel simple hecho basto para que ella frunciera el ceño.

Sabia que el lo había así para que ella pudiera entender los relatos, sin embargo y sin razón aparente ahora ese simple gesto le chocaba. Volvió a mirar el reloj, antes de cerrar los ojos. NO había tiempo que perder en los relatos americanos de su novio.

Dejo las cartas de nuevo sobre su escritorio, recordando que en su cajo ya no había espacio para una mas. No se sorprendió de aquel hecho, ya hacia más de año y medio que Darien estaba en Texas. Era lógico que sus cartas ya no cupieran en el cajón de su escritorio.

Lo que no era lógico, era que ella hubiera dejado de sentir emoción por cada una de las frases plasmadas en aquellas hojas. Ni que en esos momentos considerara la lectura de una de aquellas cartas como una perdida de tiempo.

Las chicas se molestarían de nuevo si volvía a llegar tarde y ya estaba retrasada, le dio una ultima mirada a las cartas. Pensando sin desear si quiera, el por que lo que le sucedía a Darien, parecía haberle dejado de importar.

-"BOMBÓN"- Escucho el grito ya conocido de Seiya

-"¿Que haces aquí?"- pregunto ella asombrada

-"Pensé que saldrías tarde y que lo mejor era pasar por ti. Para evitar que Reí se vuelva una homicida"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras la guiaba a la puerta de su coche.

Serena sonrío

-"¿Por qué Sonríes?"- pregunto el chico mirándola fijamente. Le parecía extraño que Serena no hubiera hecho ningún comentario de lo que el había dicho anteriormente

Serena por toda respuesta volvió a sonreír

Al final parecía que no era tan ilógico que las cartas de Darien hubieran dejado de parecerle interesantes.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues por que ya estaba tardando mucho y además por ahí hay alguien que no perdona su dosis de Sailor Moon, Sole niña hermosa aquí lo tienes.

Espero sus comentarios.


	23. Piel

**Piel**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Personaje: Yaten Kou

tema #: 13

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

El nunca había sido amante de las cosas dulces y empalagosas, nunca había sentido mucha fascinación por los postres a diferencia de Taiki que los debaraba cada que tenia oportunidad. Sonrio al recordar aquella faceta oculta de su hermano.

Sin embargo, mientras sentía en su paladar el gusto por la crema batida, se dio cuenta de que ese era un buen momento, para cambiar de opinión, sobre todo cuando una vez que había terminado la crema. Se encontró con la tersa piel que esta había escondida y la recorrió gustoso.

Descubriendo que aquella piel era mucho más dulce que cualquier crema batida. Y también dándose cuenta de que no le importaría comer todos esos postres empalagosos que cocinaba Lita, si y solo sí. Le permitían degustarlos en ese su plato especial.

-"Eres deliciosa"- murmuro en un gruñido bajo y cargado de deseo

-"¿Más que las fresas?"- pregunto Mina con la respiración entrecortada y la voz llena de picardía

Yaten trazo un camino sobre la piel de la chica desde él vientre a su pezón derecho y por el cuello para llegar hasta su oreja, Mina simple suspiro su nombre sin poderlo evitar

-"Eres mi postre favorito"- susurro lascivamente en el oído de la chica

Quien lo atrajo hacia si y le beso con pasión desbordante al tiempo que sus cuerpos entraban en contacto completamente. Yaten descubrió que no le importaba quedar embarrado de crema batida si la servilleta que lo limpiaba era la lengua de Mina.

**Notas de la autora**

adoro a la parejita así que no me pude resistir, espero sus comentarios


	24. Piano

**Piano**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Personaje: Reí Hino

tema #: 09

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Rei Hino observo las finas teclas blancas y negras del esplendido piano, que había siendo dispuesto en el salón. La gente comenzaba a llegar sin reparar en ella, y ella se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

Pero Darien le había pedido aquello como un favor especial. Y ella era incapaz de negarle nada cuando sonreía de aquella manera en que la derretiría completamente, sabía que su amor era un amor imposible. Darien era el heredero de la familia Chiba. Era un hombre que estaba por mucho lejos de lo que ella era capaz de alcanzar. Era un cirujano que comenzaba a llegar a la fama con rapidez, administraría el complejo que su familia poesía, donde el hospital y el laboratorio eran solo una pequeña parte de la fortuna de la familia.

Rei era solamente la hija de uno de los tantos administradores que tenia la familia. No podía decir que fuera amiga del chico, se conocían desde niños. En todo caso era ella la que se había pasado toda su infancia admirandolo. Y ahora se econtraba ahí, en aquel enorme salon, donde ella tocaría el piano. Ya que al parecer era el único talento que poseía.

No le importaba tocar para Darien, en cierta manera se podría decir que era su sueño hecho realidad. Sin embargo por mucho que ella diera su alma en aquella melodía, no cambiara el hecho, de que estaría tocando aquel Piano, mientras el hombre de su vida entraba por la puerta principal, acompañado de la que a partir de esa noche seria su prometida.

Rei jamás había visto a la chica que era novia de Darien. Pero conocía la historia de la familia Chiba para saber que aquella mujer era también una millonaria heredera, Tsukino Serena. Proveniente de una de las familias más acaudaladas de Japón, aparentemente estudiaba para convertirse en cardióloga. Reí odiaba a la tal Serena, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, por que estaba segura de que aquella ricachona no amaba a Darien como ella lo hacia.

-"Señorita Hino"- escucho que la llamaban

-"Es hora"-

Y ella supo que era su momento, se sentó en el taburete con una sonrisa triste mientras comenzaba a tocar las teclas con lentitud, dejando que la melodía comenzara a inundar el salón, y las personas que ya estaban reunidas en el salón, dirigieron su vista, no a la pianista. Si no a la puerta principal donde en cualquier momento entraría la pareja.

Reí intento no prestar atención a nada que no fuera la melodía que estaba interpretando, pero no pudo evitar levantar la vista. Buscar a Darien, y lo observo junto a aquella rubia que tomaba de la mano, y todas las esperanzas que había tenido se esfumaron al notar, las pupilas del hombre. Al darse cuenta del amor que aquellas pupilas azules irradiaban, al darse cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara Darien jamás se fijaría en ella. Por que por muy doloroso que fuera él ya había encontrado la persona a quien amar.

-"Te recomiendo que dejes de mirarlo así"- escucho una voz

Abrió sus pupilas con sorpresa, no se había percatado de que había dejado de tocar, aun que al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta. Y se dio cuenta con horror que la persona era nada más y nada menos que Tsukino Serena

-"Señorita Tsukino yo..."- no sabía que decir, como justificarse

-"Yo se que mi novio es muy apuesto"- dijo la rubia mirándola con fijeza -"Pero no mires tan alto, podrías lastimarte el cuello"- dijo la mujer mirándola críticamente. Recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies con una mueca de desagrado al parecer encontrando en su atuendo errores -"Deja de soñar despierta niña, y dedícate a tu piano... NO TIENES NINGUNA OPORTUNIDAD FRENTE A MI"-

Reí observo partir a la mujer enfundada en aquel exquisito vestido turquesa. Que estaba segura había sido hecho especialmente para aquella, se observo a si misma, antes de volver la vista a la rubia que había llegado junto a Darien. Observo en las pupilas celestes que no había amor, si no simple orgullo y no pudo evitar odiarlo aun más por eso, por que para Serena Tsukino, Darien Chiba no era más que un trofeo que exhibir frente a los demás.

Por que era obvio, que la rubia no sentía nada por el hombre que para Reí lo era todo

-"Hazle caso a Serena, si sabes lo que te conviene"- susurro un hombre cerca de ella, Reí lo observo fijamente. Se trataba del Menor de los Primos de Darien, Seiya Kou

Reí hizo un simple gesto de molestia, pero no se atrevió a decir nada

-"Y mejor toca el Piano que para eso estas aquí, Plebeya"- susurro el hombre con maldad, Reí lo observo partir con la ira a flor de piel

Que ella no fuera una heredera, y que su familia no fuera adinerada, no quería decir que ella fuera menos a nadie

-"Reí"- escucho la voz de Darien

Reí observo con dolor como el hombre venia acompañado de su prometida y su primo

-"Podrías tocar algo para Serena"- pidió el hombre mirando de manera amorosa a su novia -"Que te gustaría que tocara?"- le pregunto

La rubia le dedico una sonrisa de triunfo a la pelinegra antes de mirar al chico a su derecha

-"¿Que opinas Seiya?"- pregunto la rubia

-"Lo que tu elijas será perfecto"- contesto el chico

Reí observo el intercambio con dolor, al parecer no era la única que no alcanzaría el amor, por que a pesar de que Tsukino tuviera las manos entrelazadas con la de Darien, sus ojos demostraban el amor que sentía por el otro hombre, y observo también el amor en los ojos del otro hombre.

Observo a Darien con pena, conciente de que no le creería si se lo decía. Y conciente también del dolor que pasaría cuando se enterara, por que sin duda alguna se enteraría

**Notas de la autora**

Sin comentario se suponía que debía ser algo diferente pero...


	25. Música

**Música**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Taiki Kou

tema #: 28

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

A Taiki nunca le había entusiasmado mucho la música, a diferencia de sus hermanos, el no recordaba haber salido de casa con los audífonos puesto como lo hacia Yaten todas las mañanas, Taiki sospechaba que Yaten quería más a su reproductor portátil que a sus Hermanos. Aun que si estaban en eso, Seiya amaba a su guitarra más a a el y a Yaten. Esto hacia que el único que se preocupara por la familia fuera el, Taiki Kou, el mayor de la familia y quien tenia que encargarse de los negocios familiares.

No por que el lo deseara así, si no por que tanto Yaten como Seiya habían demostrado tener habilidades desastrosas para la administración, y Taiki sospechaba sin margen de error que en caso de que los negocios pasaran a manos de alguno de ellos, en menos de un mes habrían perdido la cuantiosa fortuna que sus padres habían amasado para ellos tres y con lo que fácilmente se podía vivir en esas y dos vidas futuras.

Claro siempre y cuando la persona encargada supiera administrara los bienes. Taiki aun sentía el terror recorrer sus venas, cada vez que recordaba todos los planes que sus hermanos habían hecho cuando sus padres habían muerto, y es que sus hermanos no tenían el sentido de la mesura que el había desarrollado a base de negarles cosas, aun cuando eso lo convirtiera en el villano de la familia.

Así que estando las cosas así, no entendía por que Seiya y Yaten lo habían llevado a ver aquella comedia musical, ni tampoco entendía por que ambos lo miraban de aquella manera, no era que la comedia fuera mala, no lo era, simplemente que a el no le gustaba mucho la comedia y tampoco la música, así que no entendía que hacia en medio de aquellos dos. Cuando podía estar haciendo cosas mucho más productivas.

-"Es una sorpresa"- le murmuro Seiya como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento

Taiki solo levanto una ceja intrigado ante las palabras de su hermano menor, había aprendido a temer de las sorpresas que Yaten y Seiya le preparaban, pero también había aprendido a no demostrar sus miedos, ya que sus hermanos parecían gozar con estos.

-"Seiya, soy una persona muy ocupada como para sorpresas"- declaro con el mejor tono neutro de su repertorio poniéndose en pie al notar que la obra había terminado

-"Pero Taiki..."- comenzó Yaten mirándolo

-"Pero nada, tengo muchas cosas que hacer..."- pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas ante las palabras del escenario

No por que estuvieran diciendo algo extremadamente importante, si no por que hacia casi tres años que no escuchaba aquella voz

-"Mizuno- San regreso a Japón"- susurro Seiya mientras observaba las pupilas de su hermano seguir la estilizada figura en el escenario

Taiki observo a la chica con devoción, recordando realmente el por que no le gustaba demasiado la música

Por que la chica que acababa de posar su vista en la de él, amaba la música sobre cualquier cosa, incluido él.

-"Taiki"- dijo ella sin articular palabra

Y el se dio cuanta de que si existía una música que le gustaba.

La voz de Amy

**Notas de la autora**

Pues aquí esta esta nueva viñeta espero que les guste a mi me gusto mucho, ya se acercan las ultimas viñetas, ya solo nos restan 5 viñetas y debo decir que les tengo una sorpresa para la viñeta numero 30, por cierto, si les gusta el fandom de Harry Potter, en especial los merodeadores, mi amiga Erol ha abierto un foro llamado mafia merodeadora, espero que se den una vuelta por ahí, no olviden tampoco el foro destino de una estrella de Vicky Kou de Malfoy, espero sus reviews.

Estoy en busca de beta- reader, alguien se apunta?


	26. Pimienta

**Pimienta**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Personaje: Yaten Kou

tema #: 17

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Yaten había tenido sus reservas para asistir al picnic organizado por su hermano menor, no por que desconfiara de las dotes de anfitrión de su hermano, no era eso, era simplemente por que la otra persona encargada de aquella organización, era nada más y nada menos que conejo, y ya sabia el que su hermanito tendía a perder toda su inteligencia se le ponían delante a aquella rubia.

Yaten no entendía realmente el por que todos parecían cautivados de algún modo por aquella chica, hasta el serio de Taiki salía en su defensa cada vez que alguien la molestaba, más concretamente cada vez que el la molestaba, y eso era simplemente por que le encantaba ver la cara de la chica y la de Seiya intentando defenderla.

Existían placeres que Yaten jamás dejaría pasar, y en ese momento se daba cuenta de que asistir a ese picnic era uno de esos placeres, no por los intentos infructuosos de Taiki por llevarse a Mizuno a un lugar apartado, y la mirada de frustración que le mandaba a Hotaru quien no parecía darse cuenta de que la parejita necesitaba espacio, tampoco era por la competencia que se estaba desarrollando entre Seiya y Haruka, quienes competían por la atención de Tsukino, quien por cierto estaba mucho más concentrada en devorar las galletas que Lita había llevado.

Tampoco era por la comodidad en la que se encontraba tumbado bajo la sombra del cerezo donde habían decidido iniciar el picnic, si no por sentir las manos suaves acariciar su cabello, por respirar la suave fragancia del perfume de Mina, se acomodo mejor en el regazo de la chica, sonriendo feliz, dejando que su vista recorriera todos los rostros de los que estaban juntos esa tarde, levanto la vista hasta toparse con los ojos de Mina, quien al igual que el observaba divertida lo acontecido a su alrededor.

-"Se siente bien no?"- le pregunto la rubia sin mirarlo con la vista fija aun en sus amigos, sonriendo al notar que ahora que Taiki y Amy al fin se habían quedado solos gracias a que Hotaru había iniciado una competencia con Haruka y Seiya sobre quien hacia volar más alto el papalote, una sonriente Reí se sentaba junto a Amy, para frustración de Taiki y diversión de Yaten y Mina

-"Si se siente bien"- suspiro el dándose cuenta de que la mirada de la rubia se había fijado en el

Mina no contesto simplemente se inclino sobre el chico para besarlo

-"¿Que es esto?, ¿una demostración publica de cariño?"-

Yaten suspiro con frustración al darse cuenta de que su Hermanito había llegado a arruinarle el momento

-"Por que no te pierdes Seiya"- dijo con más veneno del habitual debido a la irritación

-"Y perderme tu lado tierno?"- dijo Seiya sonriendo encantadoramente

-"Seiya"- comenzó Yaten molesto pensando seriamente en estrujar entre sus manos el cuello de su hermano

-"Yaten"- dijo Seiya tentando a su suerte estaba molesto y molestar a Yaten siempre había sido una terapia para él

Mina se levanto de su lugar enfurruñada con Seiya, era tan difícil que Yaten se mostrara cariñoso con ella en publico y ahora Seiya venia y le arruinaba un gran momento, de hecho uno de sus mejores momentos.

Serena se encontraba observándola con una sonrisa.

Mina levanto una ceja intrigada, ante la sonrisa de su amiga, Serena se acerco a tiempo. Antes de que Yaten se lanzara contra su hermano

-"Yaten"- grito Serena tomando al chico del brazo -"prueba"- sonrió la rubia acercando un pequeño pedazo de algo que Yaten no logro identificar a sus labios

Seiya se adelanto y tomo el bocado que Serena le ofrecía a su hermano

Yaten no entendió la sonrisa que Serena le había dedicado, hasta que observo como Seiya corría hacia los galones de agua y que había comenzado a tomar dicho liquido como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Levanto una ceja intrigado hacia ambas rubias, estas simplemente le devolvieron una sonrisa radiante, antes de que Serena le mostrara aquel objeto que fácilmente podía confundirse con un salero.

Yaten en ese momento tomo nota mental "Jamás hacer enojar a a Mina, si Serena estaba cerca"

**Notas de la autora**

En un principio se perfilaba de otro modo, pero de alguna manera termino en lo que les presento espero sus comentarios, ya cada vez nos faltan menos...


	27. Conejo

**Conejo**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Serena Tsukino/Yaten Kou

tema #: 19

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Serena no estaba enojada, a pesar de que tenia los brazos en jarras, tampoco estaba furiosa... a pesar de la vena que se notaba ya en su frente, estaba completa y total mente encabronada con el chico que reía a carcajadas delante de ella...

Yaten completamente ajeno a lo que sus carcajadas provocaban en la rubia continuo con las carcajadas que lo hacían doblarse y sentir las lagrimas ya correr por sus mejillas, sabia que estaba siendo un necio e infantil, pero no había podido evitarlo y cuando levanto la vista y la observo ahí, delante de él. Con la mirada rabiosa y los labios apretados, empezó a reír con más ganas, por que aquella imagen de una Serena enfadada no pegaba para nada con la imagen siempre buena y dulce de la rubia.

Serena apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza y apretó los parpados, antes de que una idea llegara a ella, abrió los ojos mirando a Yaten con decisión, pero como el chico estaba demasiado apurado riendo no se dio por enterado, Serena llevo su mano a su bolsa de mano y saco un vistoso lapicero en color rosa, mientras observaba al chico con furia.

Yaten dejo de reír al sentir una calidez envolviéndolo, miro a la rubia interrogante, pero esta lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Que bien te quedan las orejas y la cola"- dijo ella pasando de largo del chico

Yaten la miro sin entender

-"Quien es el conejo ahora Yaten?"- pregunto la chica

Yaten entonces observo como estaba vestido o desvestido y miro con horror la manera en que la gente lo miraba al pasar

¡Maldita Serena!

-"He conejo regresa aquí y deshaz esto"- dijo intentando seguir a la rubia, fallando debido a los tacones

El grito de SERENA se escucho claramente por toda la cuidad.

**Notas de la autora**

Mmmm... no se no se pero me encanto imaginar a Yaten vestido de conejito, como la chica de chicas pesadas...


	28. Inicio

**Inicio**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

pareja: Yaten/Mina

tema #: 1

Continuación de Espinas

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Mina debía reconocer que se sentía vil y malvada, mientras descansaba en el pecho de Yaten luego de aquella tarde llena de actividad, mientras sentía las manos del chico en su espalda, acariciando con lentitud, esperando que su respiración se tranquilizara, Mina cerro los ojos un momento antes de romper aquel Minuto perfecto en el que se habían sumido, para retomar la platica que habían estado sosteniendo antes de que el la hubiera besado a la fuerza.

no se había resistido, al sentir los labios del chico en los suyos había cedido casi al instante, enredando sus manos en su cabello, para entregarse completamente a él, y sentirse maravillosamente viva, mientras el la estrujaba y gemía en sus oídos su nombre, la manera en qué modulaba su nombre con aquella voz ronca y llena de deseo era la mejor música, estaba segura de que si Yaten el chico en vez de cantar lanzara aquellos gemidos en sus conciertos, sus admiradoras se dispararían hasta las nubes y serían todo un record en ventas, sin embargo reconocía también que se moriría de celos si alguien más lo escuchaba gemir así.

alguien más aparte de su esposa, se recordó la rubia, con tristeza

-"Esto no cambia nada"- susurro ella incorporándose a medias entre los brazos del chico, para verlo a la cara

-"Yo creo que lo cambia todo"- dijo el sin mirarla observando el techo con decisión

Mina se mordió el labio inferior

-"Hotaru esta en el hospital"- dijo ella con la voz vacilante

-"Que se joda"- dijo el con la voz fría -"Ella sabe perfectamente que no la amo"- dijo abrazando con fuerza a la rubia aun sin mirarla

Mina lo observo escandalizada

-"Ella te ama, además te recuerdo que es tu esposa"- dijo ella con la voz fría

-"creí que habían quedado claros mis sentimientos"- murmuro el sin emoción -" Yo ya hice todo lo que tenia que hacer"-

-"Yaten... ¿Como es que...?"-

-"¿como es que Acepte casarme con Hotaru?"- termino el la frase de Mina

La rubia solo asintió en silencio

Yaten la abrazo más contra el

-"Estaba herido por que habías escogido tu carrera... dejándome a mi"- en sus palabras había amargura -"Tenou vino a verme una tarde, los médicos no le daban muchas posibilidades a Tomoe, y ella al parecer estaba enamorada de mi, Koiou y Tenou pensaban darle a la chica lo que la haría feliz en sus últimos momentos"- cerro los ojos

Recordando lo que el mismo había sentido al ver a Hotaru con aquella excesiva palidez

-"No le daban a Hotaru más que un año de vida"- suspiro -"Y yo creí que..."-

-"Para cuando yo regresara tu serias viudo no?"- dijo Mina para nada escandalizada de las palabras de Yaten

-"Las cosas no salieron como pensé"- susurro besando el cabello rubio -"Pensaba explicarte todo pero ..."-

-"Hotaru se te adelanto"- susurro Mina recordando la platica que había tenido con Hotaru, cuando se había enterado que el chico que ella aun consideraba su prometido, se había casado con otra

-"Aparentemente, no esta tan mal como me habían dicho"-

-"Pero te ibas a ir con ella a Canadá"-

El suspiro exasperado

-"Una de mis ideas idiotas"-

-"A que te refieres?"- pregunto ella

-"Quería... quería que se sometiera a aquel tratamiento, por que por mucho que crean que soy un maldito cabron sin sentimientos, pero no quería dejarla..."-

-"Si realmente estaba desahuciada"- completó Mina -"Pero ahora ella esta en el hospital"-

-"Me engaño desde el inicio"- susurro

-"Que... que quieres decir?"- pregunto ella incapaz de creer en las palabras del chico, por que no iban con la idea que tenia en su mente de Hotaru

-"Justamente lo que estas pensando"-

-"Cuando..."-

-"Lo descubrí hace poco"- dijo de manera Natural, pero Mina podía sentir la ira en su voz -"Justamente su ingreso al hospital es otro paso mas de aquel plan"-

Mina abrió los ojos sin poder creer aquellas palabras

Abrazo con mas fuerza a Yaten

-"Sabes, hay algo que debo decirte"- susurro ella

-"No me digas, que después de todo esto, aun piensas abandonarme?".- le pregunto el mirándola fijamente

Mina negó con la cabeza

-"No creo poder hacer eso nunca"- suspiro la rubia

-"Menos mal"-

-"Pero debo decirte que pronto no seré solo para ti"-

Yaten la miro sin dar crédito a sus palabras

-"De que estas hablando"·-

-"Vas a ser papa"-

El sonido de Yaten cayendo de la cama fue suficiente para que Mina comenzara a reír

**Notas de la autora**

Sin comentarios... espero los suyos


	29. Esperanza

**Esperanza**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Personaje: Serena Tsukino

Tema #: 25

Continuación de Pistola

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Habían pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que había visto a Seiya, y no podía recuperarse del todo, todos le decían que tenia que resignarse, que la única manera de que Seiya la dejaría era que estuviera muerto, pero ella se resistía a creerlo, sentía dentro de si la esperanza, la esperanza de que Seiya estaba vivo y que regresaría en cualquier momento.

Por eso era que había dejado las cosas del hombre tal y como estaban aquella ultima mañana en que se había despedido, pero las fuerzas con las que se levantaba cada mañana comenzaban a menguar, las esperanzas comenzaban a irse de su cuerpo como los granos de arena se iban de las manos, estaba en aquel punto en que ya no era capaz de sonreír, y todo lo que podía hacer era llorar.

Con las miles de ideas que rondaban su cabeza y pensaba que Seiya se había artado de ella y había terminado abandonándola, pero eso no explicaba por que ni con el cristal de plata había logrado localizarlo, lo había buscado por todo un año en todos lados, obligando s sus guardianas a hacer lo mismo, lo busco en cada lugar que su mente le traía, lo busco en aquel planeta que el mismo desprecio y lo único que logro fue salir con el corazón aún más destrozado, al escuchar a la princesa del planeta de las flores de fuego, gritarle que si algo le había pasado a Seiya, era su culpa.

Lo había buscado en cada hospital de Japón, en cada delegación, en todos los lugares posibles y no era capaz de encontrarlo y las palabras de Seiya, aquellas que le había dicho en el pasado resonaban en su cabeza con dolorosa claridad, _Solo la muerte podrá separarme de ti, ahora que te tengo Bombón, _le dolía, le dolía el pensar que realmente la hubiera dejado para siempre, de alguna manera pensaba que era mucho mejor que el se hubiera ido, que la hubiera abandonado, pero que fuera feliz en algún lugar, sin embargo estaba convencida, de que ese no era el caso, de que la única cosa que podía separarlos seria la muerte.

Y ya no era capaz de seguir luchado contra la desesperanza, contra la incertidumbre y el dolor que aquella desaparición le había traído a su corazón, lo esperaba todas las mañanas, sentada en el sofá sin mirar más que la puerta esperando que el entrara y le regalara una de esas sonrisas matadoras que eran su sello característico, lo esperaba entrada la tarde, con el té preparado tal y como a el le gustaba, y se quedaba ahí durante horas hasta que el llanto ganaba la batalla y terminaba por caer dormida luego de derramar incontables lagrimas.

Y ahí estaba, un día más, sentada en el sillón esperando que el entrara por aquella puerta, que le dijera que esos días sin él, no había sido más que una pesadilla, que la arropara entre sus brazos y que la hiciera olvidarse de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, que la volviera a hacer la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.

Por que no quería creer que su destino era perder el amor nuevamente, le había sucedido como Serenity, no quería creer que le sucedería también como Serena, y en ese momento pensó si no era ese su castigo por haber dejado de lado el destino planeado que tenia, la vida a lado de Darien, Tokio de cristal y Rini, no quería creer que el destino, se había cobrado de aquella manera, quitándole al que era el amor de su vida.

Y Darien no ayudaba mucho, apareciéndose cada tarde, para intentar reconfortarla, insinuando que al final parecía que tenían que estar juntos, no sabía por que, pero detestaba a Darien con toda su alma, como si sintiera que la presencia de aquel hombre era lo que le hubiera quitado a Seiya.

Escucho el sonido del timbre, y miro la puerta con los ojos enrojecidos por al llanto matutino, sabia que el que estaba tras aquella puerta no era Seiya, por que Seiya no tocaba de aquella manera el timbre, se levanto sin ánimos para abrir la puerta, a quien quiera que osara molestarla a esas horas, miro el reloj, eran apenas las 9:00 de la mañana, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con las pupilas miel que la observaban con preocupación.

-"¿Como estas?"- pregunto la voz de Yaten pasando a su departamento

Serena simplemente se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda para volver a sentarse

-"Conejo no puedes seguir así"- murmuro Yaten mirándola fijamente

-"Que más puedo hacer Yaten"- susurro ella mirando sus manos

Sin notar la mirada miel sobre ella llena de preocupación

-"Serena, Seiya esta MUERTO"- Grito sin acercarse a ella

-"NO ESTA MUERTO"- Grito ella llena de desesperación, por que le dolía tanto que todos se lo dijeran

-"Encontramos su auto completamente destruido, no ha dado señales de vida durante estos dos años, POR QUE SIGUES CREYENDO QUE ESTA VIVO"- le grito mirándola con rencor

-"Por que lo se, por que lo siento"- y aun cuando no había gritado su voz había tenido el mismo efecto

-"Deja de esperarlo por que el no regresara"- dijo el

Y Serena ya no pudo más, era suficiente, era suficiente tener que luchar con todas sus dudas, como para soportar aun las palabras de todos los demás, estaba harta de las platicas de Haruka sobre que lo que había pasado era lo mejor, estaba harta de Setzuna y su charla sobre lo que debía ser, estaba harta de Mina, Lita , Rei Y Amy que la obligaban a salir y a conocer gente nueva, estaba harta de Taiki, quien le decía que no se debía sentir culpable y que si quería mantener las esperanzas estaba bien para el, pero que no podía seguir aislada del mundo, y estaba harta de Yaten, quien no dejaba de repetir que Seiya estaba muerto.

Se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza que antes, por que ya las esperanzas estaban abandonándola, por que ya no podía más...

Sintió los brazos de Yaten rodeándola, abrazándola contra si, y se aferro a él, por que necesitaba en ese momento a algo a que aferrarse para no perderse, no se pregunto por que el chico más frió que conocía se estaba comportando como lo hacia, por que la acunaba en sus brazos, y le susurraba palabras de perdón, por haber sido tan hosco.

-"No puedo reemplazarlo conejo, déjame reemplazarlo"-

Aquellas palabras..., ella recordaba aquellas palabras...

Lo que no esperaba era que fueran susurradas de aquella manera desesperada, ni mucho menos que fueran dichas por el chico más frió que ella conocía.

**X - X - X**

No podía creer que realmente se había casado

Dejo que su mirada celeste se posara en la foto de ella y Seiya tomada ya hacia cuatro años atrás, cuatro años eran mucho tiempo, tomo la foto para observar mejor aquel rostro que aun era capaz de reproducir si cerraba los ojos, el amor que sentía por Seiya seguía ahí, dentro de ella. Y sabia que por mucho que quisiera a Yaten, jamás olvidaría del todo a Seiya, y Yaten se lo permitía, lo sabia y lo aceptaba.

Sonrió levemente al recordar al que ahora era su esposo, se observo en el espejo observo su vestido celeste, el que ocuparía para la recepción al más puro estilo occidental, mientras observaba su vestido ceremonial en la cama, con todo y el polvo de arroz, recordó también la cara de las chicas cuando anuncio su boda con Yaten, la rabia que había visto en los gestos de Darien, y recordó también, la calma que la embargaba cuando Yaten la abrazaba, cuando le susurraba al oído que la amaba.

Por que Yaten jamás se comportaría cariñoso con ella en público, por que aun la llamaba Conejo para hacerla rabiar pero al mismo tiempo era la persona más maravillosa que ella había llegado a imaginar, y ahí estaba ella apunto de bajar a su fiesta de bodas, volvió a poner la foto en su lugar.

-"Quien me iba a decir que seria Yaten"- le susurro al rostro sonriente -"Sabes creo que te dejare descansar"- lo observo fijamente -"Ya no más hubiera Seiya"-

-"Serena"- Yaten acababa de entrar a la habitación, luciendo completamente elegante con su traje negro -"Tardas"-

Por toda respuesta Serena le dedico una sonrisa

-"Es mi obligación hacerlos esperar"- le dijo acercándose a el

-"Eso es para la ceremonia"- dijo el levantando una ceja

-"Vale para todo"- susurro ella

-"Entonces debo esperar más por un beso de mi esposa"-

Serena sonrió alegremente antes de depositar un beso en los labios del chico

Entonces la melodía los envolvió, Serena se paralizo, y busco los ojos de Yaten, quien no entendía para nada el comportamiento de la chica, Serena observo su móvil en la mesa de noche, observo el aparato sonando, por que esa melodía, aquella melodía en particular, la había puesta para las llamadas de Seiya, y ella se recordó con dolor, que nunca habían encontrado el celular de chico y cuando habían llamado a la empresa telefónica para la búsqueda GPS, había resultado que dicho móvil no podía ser localizado.

Se acerco con el corazón palpitando en la garganta, seguida de Yaten quien parecía no entender nada.

-"Bueno"- susurro tomando la mano de Yaten con excesiva fuerza, las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron y palidecía de pronto, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

-"Seiya"- susurro

Yaten también abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tomando con aun más fuerza la mano de la chica

**Notas de la autora**

Sin comentarios... tengo toda la historia en la cabeza... pero creo que ya muchos sabrán como estuvieron las cosas, si no culpen a las novelas de Televisa que me llenan la cabeza de teorías extrañas y me hacen pensar que cuando el chico en cuestión desaparece y aparentemente esta muerto, resulta que solo estuvo desmemoriado y cuando recuerda... bueno eso no de


	30. Prohibido

**Prohibido**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

personaje: Seiya Kou

tema #: 30

Advertencia: Soft lemon, no muy explicito pero si podría herir sensibilidades, pareja extraña

Viñeta dedicada a **karenina y Erol Haruka** espero que les guste chicas.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Las manos que no podían quedarse quietas, mientras recorría con lentitud aquel cuerpo que de maneras extrañas lo volvía loco, sabia que aquella atracción era prohibida, pero perdía el control cuando la tenia así como estaba en ese momento, con el cabello revuelto, los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa peligrosa en los labios, y cuando lo besaba.

¡Dios cuando lo besaba!

todo lo demás carecía de sentido, todo lo que quería estaba en aquellas caderas que se movían al compás de las suyas propias, en aquel sabor que su gusto saboreaba, mientras sus manos recorrían aquellas piernas largas y estilizadas, mientras escuchaba el sonido de aquella voz golpeando contra sus oídos, cuando lo llamaba por su nombre, no por su apellido, mientras mordisqueaba la curva generosa de su labio inferior, mientras ella enterraba las uñas en su espalda y se arqueaba contra el, mientras todo se volvía pasión.

Simple y llana pasión, por que cuando estaban frente a frente se llevaban la contraria, por que nunca podían estar de acuerdo en nada, ni siquiera en aquella cama, donde cada uno luchaba por llevar la batuta en aquellos movimientos, mientras la observaba como la diosa de sus deseos, levantándose contra su cuerpo, dejando que sus senos se balancearan sensualmente, mientras el los recorría con lentitud, mientras ella lo cabalgaba a placer.

Y después se encontraba tras ella, sujetándola con fuerza de las caderas, mientras ella apretaba con fuerza los barrotes del cabezal y los ojos apretados, mientras el sentía aquel calor abrasador rodearlo, incitándolo, aquella lengua ajena lamiendo su propia lengua, aquellos ojos retadores fijos en los suyos propios, mientras los gemidos llenaban la habitación de aquel motel de paso, donde ahogaban el deseo en el cuerpo del otro.

No había miramientos, no había ternura, simplemente la lujuria que los llenaba del todo, y que el sentía se desbordaban de si, cuando ella apretaba sus cintura con las piernas, cuando la tenia boca a bajo entre las almohadas, cuando ella gritaba su nombre, su nombre y no su apellido, por que cuando sus pieles se rozaban con descaro y sin pudor.

No eran más Kou y Tenou.

No eran Fighter y Uranus.

Era Seiya y Haruka.

Era Haruka deseando. Seiya complaciendo, eran las manos de él, en lo adentros de ella, la lengua del joven quemando la piel de la chica, rozando las zonas más sensibles, haciéndola gemir y murmurar incoherencias, Era Haruka arrancándole la ropa, era Haruka sobre el en movimientos cadenciosos, era Haruka observando sus zapatos, cuando sus piernas estaban sobre los hombros de aquel hombre que le arrancaba escandalosos gemidos.

No era amor, no podía serlo, por que Haruka amaba profundamente, por que Seiya también amaba profundamente a una rubia que no era la que tenia en aquella cama, era deseo, eran las ganas que tenían de dominar al otra, era la tensión que había existido desde siempre entre ellos, eran simplemente dos cuerpos fundiéndose.

Era Haruka gritando en la oreja del chico, era el chico empujando el cuerpo de la chica contra la pared con fuerza, por que cuando el la penetraba solo había fuego.

-"Me las pagaras"- susurro el chico contra los labios de la mujer

-"Kou, aun no aprendes que el que esta pagando eres tu"-

**Notas de la autora**

Siempre había querido escribir algo de esta pareja y no había tenido la oportunidad, espero sus comentarios, por que mi mente ya esta planeando algo con estos dos, un one-shot un poco más largo, pues esto ya es todo por mi parte, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por sus porras, por su criticas, esto a terminado, nos leemos pronto.

Jenny Anderson


	31. Rojo

**Rojo**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de Reviewswelcome

**Personaje:** Yaten

**Palabras:** 291

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_Rojo borgoña..._

A Yaten jamás le había interesado el color exacto que una mujer utilizaba en sus labios, jamás le había importado si era rojo carmín, rojo pasión o rojo borgoña; para él, todos eran simplemente rojo, y así tenía que haber sido hasta que se topo con ella. No era que fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo pues no lo era, pero cualquiera podía flaquear al verla enfundada en aquel traje rojo que se ceñía a su figura y resaltaba las curvas.

O al observar la manera en que sus ojos celestes brillaban según el ángulo en el salón la iluminara, o la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior con indecisión, convirtiendo aquel simple gesto en una tortura para el ojiverde, por que Yaten tenía un secreto. ¡Oh si! como todos los mortales y era que tras aquella manera despectiva de llamarla conejo escondía su deseo, el deseo de poseerla, de que los labios de la chica recorrieran su pecho, que aquel rojo borgoña que tenia en sus labios marcara su cuerpo.

Pero no podía... no debía pensar en eso, por que ella era una mujer comprometida - que movía las caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la música- por que además era el sueño de su hermano pequeño - por supuesto si el fuera Seiya ya hacia tiempo que se habría robado al conejo- así que lo único que le quedaba era fingir desprecio, como si no se diera cuenta que el lunes había sido carmín, el martes palo de rosa, el miércoles rosa, y ahora rojo borgoña.

Por que había diferencias sutiles entre los tipos de rojo, y el había encontrado esas diferencias, como las que había entre Mina y Serena, pero esa era otra historia.

** Notas de la autora**

Bueno se suponía que había terminado con estas viñetas, pero aun tengo varias ideas y eso así que decidí continuarla, de la misma manera con diferentes personajes


	32. Inspiración

**Inspiración**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para Retos a la carta.

**pareja:** Serena/Yaten

**Palabras:** 655

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Aquella mañana Serena había salido de su casa para ir a ver a sus amigos, Seiya le había comentado que ese domingo en particular lo tenían libre, y ella había decidido ir a hacerle una visita a los chicos, así pues con todas sus intenciones de pasarla bien toco la puerta con decisión. La puerta la abrió un malhumorado Yaten que estaba mucho más desaliñado de lo habitual, Serena estaba segura que jamás lo había visto con el cabello revuelto y los botones de su camisa abiertos.

-"Que quieres"- y con más mal humor del habitual

-"Vengo a visitarlos"- dijo ella simplemente pasando al interior del departamento sin ser invitada, observando el caos que reinaba el lugar, había papeles tirados por todo el suelo -"Sabía que los hombres eran desorganizados pero esto es el extremo"- murmuro ella

-"No esperábamos visitas"- casi ladro Yaten al cerrar la puerta y aceptar aquella visita no deseada -"Taiki y Seiya fueron a comprar unas cosas"- dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, donde había una carpeta en la que al parecer trabajaba

Serena hizo una mueca, su idea de diversión no era estar quien sabe cuanto tiempo a solas con Yaten, la verdad era que el chico la intimidaba un poquito, está bien la intimidaba mucho. Y además era un desconsiderado y mal educado, no le había ofrecido ni siquiera un baso con agua, se sentó de mala gana cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, lanzando un bufido de molestia.

-"¿QUE?"- pregunto Yaten, quien no había podido dejar de escuchar la exclamación de molestia de la rubia.

-"No me has ofrecido un vaso con agua"-

-"Sabes donde esta la cocina si lo quieres tómalo"- dijo el chico en un siseo

-"Eres un grosero"- murmuro ella

-"Si soy un grosero no se que haces aun aquí"- Yaten estaba realmente fastidiado, había perdido aquella estúpida apuesta con Seiya y ahora tenia que componer la letra de la nueva canción, ¡La letra de la nueva canción! y como si aquello no fuera suficiente estaba ahí la reina del drama para poner a prueba su paciencia, y es que Yaten hacia maravillas con los teclados, era un excelente arreglista, pero de letras... no sabia simplemente como hacer eso, se suponía que para eso tenía a Seiya.

-"¿Que haces?"- le pregunto la rubia al parecer se había sobre puesto rápidamente a los malos modos de Yaten

-"intento componer una canción"- murmuro el chico, tirando por quien sabe cuantas veces aquella tarde una hoja con un intento patético de una nueva canción.

A serena se le ilumino el rostro.

-"Por eso estoy aquí"- dijo completamente feliz

Yaten la miro fríamente, ya sabia que la rubia estaba loca pero aquello era ridículo

-"No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando"-

-"Soy tu ninfa"- dijo ella a voz en grito

Yaten parpadeo, _soy tu ninfa_, seguramente se había perdido un trozo de la conversación por que aquellas palabras no tenían ningún sentido, aun que bien pensado, mucho de lo que esa rubia decía no tenia mucho sentido normalmente.

-"Serena no te estoy entendiendo"- estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se molesto en llamarla Tsukino

-"Que soy tu ninfa hombre"- dijo ella molesta -"ya sabes esa que ayuda a los artistas y... bueno que les da ideas"-

Yaten la miro fijamente antes de comenzar a reír.

-"Querrás decir musa"- dijo entre risas, no había podido evitarlo, mucho menos luego de ver la manera en que ella lo observaba, aun que aun parecía un poco confundida -"que no es ninfa es musa, te equivocaste de ser mitológico"-

Serena lo miro fieramente, detestaba que se rieran de ella.

-"Bueno ya esta bien cualquiera comente un error"- dijo ella molesta.

Yaten no pude evitar seguir haciéndolo al ver sus gestos, se pregunto internamente si habría alguna ninfa de la risa, por que entonces estaba seguro - aun que no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura - que Serena Tsukino era esa ninfa.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues ya lo dije atravieso mi etapa con esta pareja, así que haber que tal salió y espero sus comentarios, ojala y le haya gustado.


	33. Ira

**Ira**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para Retos a la carta.

**personaje: **Darién Chiba

**Color: **01 rojo

**Palabras:** 122

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Darién era una hombre inteligente, y como todo hombre inteligente intentaba que sus emociones estuvieran contenidas, ser un hombre mesurado, por eso no se molestaba cada que alguien murmuraba a sus espaldas, como tampoco le importara que todos le dijeran que Seiya Kou estaba tras su novia, pero había cosas que si le molestaban, como la manera en que Yaten clava su mirada insolente en él ... había veces que era imposible mantener las emociones a raya y evitar que la ira se posara sobre él, que nublara su visión como si de niebla se tratara, una niebla roja, roja debido a la ira y a los celos, roja como el labial que Serena estaba dejando sobre los labios de Yaten Kou.


	34. Tranquilidad

**Tranquilidad**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para Retos a la carta.

**personaje: **Taiki Kou

**Color: **02 azul

**Palabras:** 108

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Taiki adoraba la tranquilidad, lamentablemente con el par de hermanos que le había dado la vida era imposible encontrar un lugar tranquilo- incluso en su propia casa - por eso había mandado a pintar de verde su habitación, después de todo se suponía que era el color de la tranquilidad, pero Taiki lo dudaba seriamente, es más estaba convencido que el verde no era el color de la tranquilidad, no cuando el único momento en que se sentía tranquilo, era cuando se veía reflejado en las pupilas azules de Amy.

Así pues para él, el azul - sobre todo el de los ojos de Amy - era tranquilidad.


	35. Amor

**Amor **

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para mision insana

**personaje: **Serena Tsukino

**Color: **09 rosado

**Palabras:** 386

**Nota.-** Dedicado a **alejaym** quien quería algo de esta pareja

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

A Serena Tsukino le gustaba el rosado, eso era algo que cualquiera podía ver si entraba a su habitación, o si se fijaban en su guardarropa, le gustaba el rosado desde siempre, desde que tenia memoria ese había sido su color favorito, por eso era que había estado a la espera de su príncipe azul, para vivir un romance de cuento, de ensueño, para vivir su amor color de rosa, sin embargo su amor no era precisamente color de rosa, o al menos no lo había sido al principio.

Aun recordaba con estremecimientos cuando su amado Darién, había militado para las fuerzas del negaverso, lo que ella había sufrido en esos montos, y aquel fatídico encuentro que el destino les había puesto, al enfrentarlos en bandos contrarios, había veces que ella despertaba con lagrimas en los ojos, escuchando aun aquella tenebrosa voz gritando _córtale la cabeza la princesa_ y lo peor de todo fue que él, había estado dispuesto a ejecutar aquella orden, pero todo había salido bien.

Al final habían superado cada uno de los obstáculos que surgían en sus vidas, Serena no tenía dudas, su amor estaba destinado a ser como el de los cuentos de hadas y en todo cuento de hadas la princesa tenia que sufrir antes de tener a su príncipe para siempre con ella, y sobre todo sabia que luego de tantas pruebas superadas, ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos, su amor era real, perfecto, rosa, y era posible que muchos no lo entendieran.

Lo veía en los ojos de sus compañeros de escuela y también en los colegas de Darién, pero no importaba, lo que importaba era lo que sentían cuando estaban juntos, lo que eran, por que Serena no tenia ninguna duda de que eran el complemento perfecto y que simplemente ella jamás podría ser feliz con otro hombre que no fuera Darién Chiba, lo sabía, lo sentía, Darién era el amor verdadero de su vida, ese que solo algunos afortunados logran encontrar, ¿y que si la vida les había puesto pruebas?, estas no hacían más que fortalecer lo que sentían.

No podía haber sido más perfecto, ella era la princesa de la Luna, él era el príncipe de la tierra, pero sobre todo, solo eran Serena y Darién y así lo sería, por muchos, muchos años más.

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, ojala y les haya gustado, realmente en esta serie de viñetas no había escrito nada en forma de esta pareja y pues aquí está, ojala les haya gustado, ya saben que yo soy más S&S, pero me apetecía escribir un poco de esta pareja, espero que a le haya gustado, después de todo es para ti, por tus sinceras opiniones, y bueno ahora dejo carta abierta, si quieren leer algo en especial de alguna pareja, pues estoy abierta a sugerencias, y peticiones.


	36. Desamor

**Desamor **

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**personaje: **Hotaru Tome

**Color: **10 gris

**Palabras:** 431

**Nota.-** Dedicado a INDO KOU del foro el destino de una estrella

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Era un día gris, uno de esos días que no auguran cosas buenas, ella había salido temprano, para disfrutar un poco del frío de la mañana, y poder pensar con más claridad sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, no era que fuera una chica soñadora, la vida se había encargado de ponerle los pies sobre la tierra luego de que recordara quien era ella en realidad, no era que le agradara mucho saber que a las chicas que quería como una familia en algún momento habían pensado en eliminarla, pero las entendí, ¿quien mejor que ella para saber lo que conllevaban sus poderes?, por eso no se permitía mucho el soñar con una vida como la de las otras jóvenes, no cuando sin desearlo podía ver lo que iba a pasar, era mejor aceptar que no era una chica como las demás y que el amor de cuentos de hadas solo estaba en el destino de su princesa.

Quería a Serena si, pero no podía evitar sentirle cierta envidia, Serena tenía a su príncipe junto a ella y de que manera resplandecían los dos cuando estaban juntos, eso solo lograba que todo lo demás se viera descolorido y despintado, que la vida de todas ellas se viera gris, a decir verdad no era justa con sus percepciones no todas tenían una vida gris, estaba Mina que era feliz al lado de aquel gruñón de Yaten, Amy que parecía flotar en vez de caminar desde que estaba con Taiki, estaban por supuesto, Haruka y Michiru, y luego estaban las demás, Rei no contaba por que ella era feliz torturando a aquel chico que declaraba abiertamente su amor por ella.

Hotaru se había dejado deslumbrar por una estrella de ojos azules, pero dicha estrella había posado sus ojos en otro brillo más especial y no podía culparlo, después de todo, ¿quien era ella comparada con la princesa de la luna?, ella misma ni siquiera era capaz de comprender que le atraía de aquella personalidad, simplemente sabia que le atraía, sin ninguna razón en especial, seguía sus movimientos se reía de sus bromas y comprendía su amargura, eran curiosas las cosas de la vida, ella soñando con Seiya y el soñando con Serena, pero Serena ya tenia desde hacia mucho con quien soñar.

Hotaru dio un hondo suspiro y decidió que era momento de volver a casa, debía aun alistarse para la escuela y sobre todo debía encontrar la manera para que aquel desamor no le doliera tanto, podía ser solo una chiquilla, pero eso no quería decir que su amor no fuera verdadero.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues quiero experimentar un poco con más parejas, lo único es que como que no me sale emparejar a Seiya con alguien que no sea Serena, pero lo intento esta pareja en especial me intriga, vere si puedo escribir un poco más de ellos, ojala les gustara y ya saben estoy abierta a sugerencias, ¿de que parejas les gustaría una viñeta?


	37. Mentiras

**Mentiras **

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**personaje: **Haruka Tenou

**Color: **07 Negro

**Palabras:** 466

**Nota.-** Dedicado a Gaia Sole(Erol Haruka) por siempre darme ánimos, nena aquí esta tu dosis Lunar, sería una especie de continuación a Prohibido, pero no es necesario leer esa viñeta para encontrar sentido a esta.

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Haruka era una mujer de acción, no era la clásica chica que espera en lo alto de la torre a que el príncipe azul llegue en su ayuda, jamás lo había sido y estaba segura que jamás lo sería, de hecho ella no había encontrado un príncipe si no una princesa, y su princesa tampoco era una damisela en apuros, era una chica de acción como ella misma, por que para conseguir algo se debía de trabajar para conseguir lo que se quería, y ella lo supo desde un principio, desde que decidió entrar al mundo de las carreras que le esperaba un camino lleno de obstáculos que ella había sorteado con tenacidad y ferocidad.

Con la misma ferocidad con la que luchaba como Sailor Uranus, con la misma pasión con la que defendía a la princesa de la luna, pero en algún punto, en algún momento su camino se había torcido, había pasado de la luz en su vida, a la oscuridad, al negro que él vestía con aquella desfachatez que parecía ya ser parte de ella misma, y no era capaz de entenderlo, ¿Por que demonios lo buscaba?, por que se dejaba enredar en sus brazos, en su piel, no lo quería, de eso estaba segura, pero le encantaba tenerlo bajo ella, escucharlo gemir su derrota, dejar marcas en su piel, arañar su espalda con sádica satisfacción, no había amor en sus encuentros, pero lo suyo era la cosa más ilógica de todo cuanto le había pasado.

Por que lo buscaba, lo acorralaba, le roba besos ardientes en lugares en que podían ser descubiertos, por que el respondía a su juego con la misma dedicación, también la buscaba, la acorralaba, la poseía en lugares impensables e inimaginables, a veces el hablaba aparte de gemir y jadear, la atosigaba con preguntas, con frases.

-"A puesto a que recordaras esto cuando estés con Michiru"- le decía mientras maltrataba su piel con sus dientes sin dejar marcas, a diferencia de ella, el parecía querer dejar las marcas no en su piel si no en su alma, en un intento de joderla aun más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo y él desgraciado lo estaba logrando, pero por supuesto ella jamás lo aceptaría.

-"Cállate y continúa"- le ordenaba ella y él la obedecía, tomaba sus caderas con fuerza y continuaba con aquellos movimientos sensuales y entregados

El arrepentimiento venia después, cuando llegaba a casa y se sentía pegajosa, sucia, con el aroma del chico en cada poro de su piel, cuando Michiru la recibía con una sonrisa y ella debía evitarla argumentando cansancio, para meterse a la ducha, temiendo que la chica descubriera el aroma de aquel chico en su piel.

-"Maldito Kou"- murmuraba siempre en la ducha, pero sabia que al otro día volvería a caer

**Notas de la autora:**

Uhm la verdad es que siento que le falto mucho, habrá otra de estos dos, espero que si me salga como quiero. Espero sus comentarios


	38. No más

**No más**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**personaje: **Serena Tsukino

**Color: **08 Blanco

**Palabras:** 435

**Nota.-** Para Son-Hibiki que quería leer algo de esta pareja

**Advertencia.- **Yuri

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Serena sabia que eso estaba mal, se lo repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, para tener el valor de no dejar que pasara _la próxima vez_ por que aquello se podía tomar con infidelidad, y ella no podía hacer eso, Darién no lo merecía, era el mejor hombre del mundo no merecía que su novia lo engañara de aquella manera, por eso se había armado de valor aquella tarde y en vez de ir a sus clases había ido en su búsqueda, para ponerle fin a lo que fuera que estaba empezando.

Pero en cuanto sus pupilas azules hicieron contacto con esas otras, sintió que la determinación la abandonaba y que su lugar lo tomaba el nerviosismo, sintió como le temblaban las manos, y la boca se le secaba pero aun mantuvo el aplomo y camino hacia aquella mesa donde ya la esperaba, con aquella sonrisa que empezaba a darse cuenta adoraba, pero eso estaba mal, tenía que estar mal, por que... no era correcto.

-"Hola Bombón"- la saludo Haruka simplemente, con tranquilidad

-"Ho...Hola"- saludo ella con la voz temblorosa, tomando asiento, pasando la mano con nerviosismo por el mantel blanco que adornaba la mesa

-"Te escucho"- dijo Haruka al parecer divertida ante el nerviosismo de la más joven

-"No debo verte más"- dijo Serena al fin, mirándola fijamente

Haruka sonrío, antes de llevar su mano a la mejilla de la chica, para acariciarla con lentitud, Serena era como una muñeca de porcelana que debía ser cuidada y protegida y ella tenía que asegurarse de eso, por que era su guardiana, se inclino hacia ella, con lentitud, notando con agrado como la respiración de la princesa se hacia irregular.

-"Es curioso..."- comenzó en voz baja, para que solo Serena la escuchara, dejando que su mano bajara de la mejilla de la chica a su hombro, a acariciar la blusa blanca con lentitud, como si se tratara de la propia piel de la rubia -"has dicho no debo verte más, en lugar de no deseo verte más"-

Serena la miro a los ojos, al darse cuenta de aquel detalle, Haruka la había descubierto, abrió los labios para decir algo, para exponer todas esas cosas en las que pensaba cuando estaba sola en casa, todos los motivos por lo que lo suyo no debía continuar, pero los argumentos habían huido de su mente, ahora no pensaba ni en Darién, ni en Michiru, al contrario pensaba en que aquello no tenia por que estar mal.

-"Dime que no quieres verme más Serena, y así será"-

Serena admitió su derrota, no era capaz de decir aquello, estaba simplemente perdida.

**Notas de la autora**

Uff, tengo que practicar escribir Yuri para que me quede mejor.


	39. Reto

**Reto**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**personajes: **Los hermanos Kou

**Color: **05 Naranja

**Palabras:** 1062

**Nota.-** Para J**oeyPrue** y **maykou **que querían algo más de esta pareja, espero que les guste aun que solo sea implícita

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Taiki se preguntaba por que soportaba a ese par que la vida le había puesto por hermanos, ¡Eran terribles!, y además generaban las peores migrañas que el había padecido, gracias a Kami los tres tenían la edad suficiente como para vivir solos, por que no podría imaginar aun vivir con ese par, que parecía que encontraban cualquier pretexto para iniciar una competencia y absurda y sin sentido, ni siquiera por que Yaten acababa de iniciar una relación sentimental con Aino parecía querer madurar un poco, aun que claro que Seiya siempre lo estuviera provocando parecía ser parte de todos los problemas.

Así pues no sabia a ciencia cierta por que lo habían citado en aquel lugar cerca de las seis de la tarde, cuando el atardecer había pintado de naranja el firmamento y estaba seguro no tardaba en comenzar a oscurecerse hasta que el sol desaparecería por completo con su tono anaranjado y daría paso a la oscuridad de la noche, así que ahí estaba él, a la espera que aquellos dos torbellinos aparecieran, en ese momento como conjurados aparecieron ambos y Taiki supo que lo que fuera que tramaban no le iba a gustar, y que probablemente traería consecuencias, solo esperaba que las consecuencias no fueran a ser pagadas con Amy, por que aquellos dos tenían la cualidad de también enredar en sus planes absurdos a Amy, su novia y recordaba la catástrofe de la última vez.

-"¿Que esta pasando con ustedes?"- pregunto serio

-"Necesitábamos un juez"- dijo Seiya simplemente quitándose las gafas oscuras dejando que el naranja del cielo se reflejara insolente en sus ojos

Yaten a su lado asintió con energía, Taiki supo que aquello no le gustaría nada

-"¿Un juez?"- Taiki supo que se iba a arrepentir de hacer aquella pregunta

-"Aquí Seiya no cree que no he perdido el toque"- dijo Taiki llegando a donde estaba el

-"Es Yaten que no se ha dado cuenta que tiene puesto el freno de mano"- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-"Seguramente si me explican, entiendo"- dijo Taiki un poco mareado ante las palabras de ambos chicos

-"Simplemente necesitamos un testigo, un juez que diga quien gana esta apuesta"- dijo Yaten

Taiki lanzo un suspiro de resignación, debía de haberlo imaginado, esos dos ya estaban con sus apuestas nuevamente

-"¿De que se trata esta vez?"- no sabía ni por que estaba preguntando aquello

-"Seiya cree que no soy capaz de tener a la chica que quiera en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar"-

Taiki puso los ojos en blanco

-"¿No me digan que es un concurso contra reloj para ver quien se lleva primero a la chica a la cama?"- pregunto incrédulo ante la inmadurez de aquel par, sobre todo por que Yaten podía jugarse su relación con Mina

-"Yo no"- dijo Seiya cruzándose de brazos -"Es Yaten el que dice que puede tener a cualquier chica, donde sea, cuando sea"- dije Seiya claramente aséptico a las dotes de conquista de su hermano

-"En una semana como mínimo tengo a cualquier chica en mi cama"- dijo Yaten sonriendo con suficiencia -"Y Mina ni enterada"-

-"Entonces si Yaten gana, yo le pagare los boletos a ese concierto del que tanto a hablado Mina"-

-"¿Y si pierde?"- pregunto Taiki quien a pesar de todo no había aprendido a quedarse callado y no participar en las locuras de los otros dos

-"Será mi asistente una semana"- Taiki ya podía imaginarse la clase de trabajos que le esperarían a Yaten si perdía aquella apuesta, por supuesto si es que Mina no se enteraba de lo que estaba planeando su novio y entonces la que se encargaría de darle un escarmiento sería ella

-"Y que chica será la desafortunada"- pregunto Taiki por que a pesar de si mismo se encontraba intrigado ante aquella apuesta de sus hermanos

-"Eso es lo que Seiya me diría hasta que tú estuvieras presente"- dijo Yaten

Taiki supo por la sonrisa en el rostro de Seiya que quien fuera en quien estaba pensando Seiya seria una chica inalcanzable para Yaten y aquello lo intrigaba y divertía a un tiempo, por supuesto jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, por que sería como incentivar el poco sentido común de aquellos dos.

Seiya carraspeo al tiempo que adquiría una pose de misterio que era más propia de Yaten que de él, pero que no le sentaba mal, estaba completamente seguro que su hermano perdería, no había ninguna manera que Yaten pudiera ganar.

-"¿Piensas decirnos hoy, o espero a nuestra reencarnación?"- pregunto Yaten cuya mayor virtud no era la paciencia precisamente

-"Serena Tsukino"-

La cara de incredulidad de Yaten fue suficiente como para que Taiki considerara aquellas horas, no exactamente pérdidas.

Yaten no había esperado eso, no ese nombre por que era justamente el nombre de la chica por la que Seiya babeaba todos los días y a todas horas, hasta llegar a un grado en que era francamente patético, pero no era eso lo que lo hacia negar energéticamente con la cabeza ni soltar maldiciones cada tres palabras, no era que no fuera capaz de llevarse a la cama a la rubia, era que jamás se perdonaría si Seiya se _enteraba_, era simplemente que lo suyo con el conejo era_ secreto._

_ -"_Es una estupidez"- murmuro molesto

-"¿Te rindes antes de empezar?"- Pregunto Seiya con una enorme sonrisa

Taiki noto algo, ahí, en los ojos de Yaten, los ojos que debido a la reflexión del sol, parecían naranja en ves de verdes, pero que no por eso ocultaban algo más, algo _peligroso_, algo que era casi palpable para Taiki y que Seiya parecía ignorar completamente, Taiki los conocía, los conocía como la palma de su mano y sabia que no era normal que Yaten se rindiera antes de intentarlo, era verdad que era improbable que Tsukino cayera, pero la manera en que se negaba en que casi rogaba por que cambiaran a la presa, le hizo saber que había _algo más_, algo que Taiki y Seiya parecían haber pasado por alto.

-"Mejor dame las estúpidas tareas que quieres que haga"- escupió Yaten molesto

Seiya sonrío al saberse vencedor, Taiki negó con la cabeza, por que era imposible que fuera verdad lo que estaba pensando, simplemente Yaten sabía que si Seiya llevaba tres años intentando convencer a Serena, era imposible que él lo lograra en una semana, estaba seguro que _solo era eso_.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues a mi en lo personal me ha gustado mucho, pocas veces escribo de estos tres y me divertí haciéndolo, ya les he dicho que atravieso la etapa del Serena/Yaten, y me gusto plantearla de esta manera,


	40. Busqueda

**Búsqueda**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**personaje: **Serena Tsukino

**Color: **06 Morado

**Palabras:** 442

**Empiezo a agarrarle amor a esta pareja**

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¿Cual era el color de la depresión?, Serena estaba segura que lo había leído alguna vez, o era posible simplemente que se lo hubiera escuchado decir a Amy o Rei, pero estaba segura que el color de la depresión era el morado, por lo tanto estaba segura que si en ese momento alguien pudiera leer las auras, se daría cuenta que la suya era furiosamente morada, y no era que tuviera una vida miserable, no.

De hecho la aplastante depresión había caído aquella mañana, luego de haber ido a buscar a los Kou a su casa, luego de eso simplemente se había encerrado en su habitación para comenzar a llorar como si su vida dependiera de eso, tenía tanto que no lloraba de aquella manera que de haber sido capaz de sentir algo más que dolor, seguramente se habría asustado de su propio llanto, pero en ese momento no había lugar en su cuerpo más que para el dolor.

Pero realmente se lo tenía merecido, ¿que había esperado?, ¿Que Seiya continuaría esperándola?, había sido estúpido pensar que Seiya la amaría por siempre, que siempre estaría ahí, para aceptar lo que ella quisiera darle, para los minutos que quisiera regalarle cuando no estaba con Darién, y era terrible darse cuenta en ese momento que lo quería, que realmente quería a Seiya, de una manera que era casi un dolor físico el saber que lo había perdido.

Pero ella tenía la culpa, el le había suplicado, le había pedido tantas veces y ella siempre había contestado lo mismo, y ahora lo estaba pagando, lo estaba pagando por que había sentido que algo en su interior se desgarraba, y si cerraba los ojos la imagen que venia a ella, era la de él besando a otra, y después cuando se habían separado simplemente ella había visto en sus ojos amor, y le dolía, le dolía terriblemente por que se daba cuenta tarde lo que sentía, de lo mucho que le importaba Seiya y lo tonta que había sido al perderlo.

Por eso no podía más que llorar, por que lo había tenido, lo había tenido para ella, solo había sido cuestión que se decidiera y lo había dejado ir, lo había dejado para que Hotaru lo rescatara y curara las heridas que ella le había provocado, y ella la odiaba, odiaba a Hotaru a pesar de saber que la única que tenía la culpa era ella, solo esperaba que Darién pudiera curar su corazón roto, solo esperaba poder enamorarse de Darién de nuevo, por que ya había perdido a Seiya, y sabia que Seiya era la clase de hombre que no volvían la cabeza atrás.

**Notas de la autora**

Siempre es justo que no solo sea Seiya quien sufra


	41. Terminar

**Terminar**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**personaje: **Mina Aino

**Color: **04 Verde

**Palabras:** 452

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Mina acababa de descubrir que detestaba el verde, o era tal vez el hecho de que tenia 20 minutos esperando rodeada de verde, lo que la hacia ponerse de esa manera, no era que odiara estar al aire libre por supuesto que no era eso, era que tenia el liguero presentimiento de lo que fuera que iba a pasar no le iba a gustar nada y por extraño que pareciera, Mina Aino tenía ese extraño sexto sentido que jamás se equivocaba.

Pero ese día esperaba hacerlo, esperaba que la razon de que le molestara todo aquel verde, era por el miedo a los insectos y no por que fuera un mal augurio sobre algo que sin duda alguna pasaría, por eso espero un poco más, tomando asiento en uno de esos troncos que parecían haber sido derribados a propósito para formar bancas entre los árboles, Seiya aun tardo unos minutos más en aparecer y Mina supo por su mirada que había algo que no estaba bien.

Como si todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos no estuviera mal desde un inicio, no que fuera culpa de ambos, las circunstancias los habían arrastrado, sin que ellos pusieran mucha resistencia realmente, Mina se sentía burlada cuando Yaten se había ido, solo él sabia donde y Seiya estaba demasiado mal no solo por que Taiki y Yaten se fueron sin él, si no que además, Serena había decidido ya la fecha de su boda con Darién.

Así que con aquel panorama era absolutamente normal que hubieran terminado en los brazos del otro, en una relación bastante extraña, pero relajante, apasionada pero sobre todo sin mentiras.

-"Yaten me ha llamado"- le dijo Seiya simplemente

Y Mina no necesito ninguna palabra más, eso quería decir que Yaten estaba de vuelta y que lo que fuera que había entre ellos había llegado a su fecha de caducidad

-"¿Me has traído aquí para decirme que hemos terminado?"- pregunto ella levantado la cabeza todo lo que podía, por que no entendía por que sentía aquel extraño malestar en su interior.

-"El caso es Mina, que no quiero terminar"- dijo el simplemente y ella comprendió el por que de su mirada -"Se que jamás dejare de Amar a Serena pero también se que solo te podré amar a Ti"- Mina lo observo, Seiya tenia razon, por que ella sentía lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo, la diferencia, Yaten no estaba pensando unir su vida a alguien más.

-"Seiya esto no..."- no supo que decir

-"Al menos déjame luchar, tu si déjame luchar"- pidió antes de unir sus labios a los de ella

Mina supo que estaba perdida, que no podría negarle nada y que seria terriblemente doloroso escoger un vencedor

**Notas de la autora**

Se que en mi mente tenia un poco más de sentido, de verdad.


	42. Culpa

**Culpa**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**personaje: **Haruka Tenou

**Color: **03 Amarillo

**Palabras:** 193

**Advertencias:** Yuri

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La culpa era algo que nos perseguía, que nos carcomía y recaía sobre nuestros hombros, como una pesada loza que incluso le quitaba el sueño, a pesar de estar abrazada al cuerpo siempre cálido de Michiru, y sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la chica de cabello agua marina comenzar a hacer preguntas, a inquietarse por su estado, y no sabia exactamente que le iba a contestar, no por que creyera que Michiru era débil o que se desmoronaría con la noticia.

No, no era eso, era que no soportaría verla salir de su vida, y entonces Michiru apareció con aquel vestido amarillo, que le hizo recordar un cabello dorado y unos labios finos, que le hizo recordar completamente a Serena y lo que estaban haciendo.

-"¿Haruka estas segura que no quieres venir conmigo?"- Pregunto Michiru por tercera vez en el día

-"Voy atrabajar en el auto"- contesto simplemente, como si no fuera a salir corriendo en busca de Serena cuando Michiru saliera por esa puerta

-"Sabes deberías ir al doctor, estas muy rara"- dijo Michiru antes de inclinarse a besarla

Haruka respondió al beso, un beso sabor a culpa.

**Notas de la autora**

Umh aun no pulo este triangulo, pero espero hacerlo pronto


	43. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**personajes:** Serena Tsukino/Haruka Tenou

**Tema: **#06 puerta

**Palabras:** 455

**Advertencias:** Lemon y Yuri, así que si no te gusta el genero por favor no leas más

**Nota.-** Dedicado a **youko.miya** que quería algo más esta pareja, espero que te guste y a Erol Haruka que adora a Haruka, ojala y te guste preciosa

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Serena observo a Haruka fijamente, ya que esta acababa de cerrar la puerta con llave, con la respiración agitada debido a los besos que habían compartido, la rubia se repetía que todo eso estaba mal, pero mientras Haruka la volvía a besar y comenzaba a acariciar su rostro con lentitud, ella se olvidaba de la moral, de lo debido y de su prometido, lo único que le importaba eran los labios que ahora de desplazaban anhelantes por su cuello, causando cosquilleo y escalofríos en su piel, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las sensaciones se desplazaran por todo su cuerpo, de la misma manera en que las manos ajenas, acariciaban su costado derecho.

Jamás habían llegado tan lejos, Haruka solía conformarse con algunos besos ardientes que las dejaban a ambas con las mejillas ardientes y las ganas de más, pero Serena solía frenar todos sus avances hasta ese momento, en que dejaba que las manos de la mayor se desplazaran por su cuerpo, en que permitía que Haruka desabotonara su blusa y besara la piel que quedaba al descubierto, mientras Serena gemía y enredaba las piernas con las de la rubia ceniza, mandando al pudor muy lejos, mientras Haruka se abría paso por el sujetador y jugueteaba con sus pechos, acariciándolos, besándolos, haciendo a Serena lanzar un grito cuando Haruka introdujo el pezón derecho en su boca.

Serena solo era capaz de retorcerse, enredando los dedos en el cabello de su amante, mordiéndose el labio inferior para acallar sus suspiros involuntarios, no supo cuando perdió las prendas que aun le quedaban, lo único que supo era que estaba desnuda, desnuda bajo la mirada azul de Haruka, Haruka que la miraba fijamente, con las pupilas encendidas por la pasión.

-"Mírame"- le pidió a la mas joven

Y Serena no pudo mas que obedecerla, que observar como Haruka se iba desnudando, de manera sensual, con lentitud, de una manera tan femenina que Serena no creyó que se tratara de la misma Haruka que conocía, ¡pero era ella!, era la misma que había confundido con un chico la primera vez que la había visto, la misma que la acariciaba sin pudor y jugueteaba con su ombligo con placer, la misma que se inclinaba sobre su pubis abriéndole sus piernas y haciéndola pegar un sonoro grito de sorpresa y placer.

Serena quería reír, quería llorar, quería escapar, quería que eso continuara, por que la lengua de Haruka, esa lengua que tanto sarcasmo lanzaba en sus ratos libres la había llevado al orgasmo dos veces, ¡dos veces! y se sentía completamente relajada y feliz, tenia ganas de baño caliente y un sueño reparador.

-"Esto apenas esta empezando"- murmuro Haruka a su oído

Serena sonrió, el baño podía esperar.

**Notas de la autora**

Creo que me sale mejor el lemon yaoi que el lemon yuri, pero le he puse todo mi entusiasmo, de eso que no quede duda, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto escribirlo, ya se que el genero no es muy amado, pero agradecería realmente sus comentarios, he anotado sus peticiones, así que ya pronto tendrán más viñetas por aqui.


	44. Paciencia

**Paciencia**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**personajes:** Amy Mizuno/Taiki Kou

**Tema: **#03 pensamiento

**Palabras:** 375

**Nota.-** Para Erol Haruka por ser mi musa en más de un sentido, espero que te guste aun que no es exactamente lo que habías pedido.

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

A decir verdad jamás imagino que organizar una boda fuera tan estresante, nunca paso por su pensamiento que la organización de su boda lo tendría como estaba en ese momento, con mil y un catálogos sobre la mesa para decidir que mantelería iba con que cristalería y con que vajilla y que colores combinarían mejor en las mesas, por supuesto que quería que todo saliera bien pero todo eso era ¡Ridículo!, ¿que le importaba a él que la mantelería fuera fina de París y el cristal de España?, ¡Nada!, absolutamente nada por que esos artilugios no garantizaban un matrimonio perfecto, solamente una boda cara.

Y por supuesto que tenía el dinero para darse ese gusto, pero todo eso comenzaba a rebasarlo, y Amy le había dicho que tenían que ver los menús y que al menos esa tarde tenían 3 degustaciones, lanzo un suspiro de tanta frustración, a buen seguro le hubiera salido mucho más barato y con menos migrañas el solamente haberse raptado a Amy, y casarse en las vegas, donde sus amigas no estarían molestando con nuevas ideas y mucho más trabajo para ellos.

-"Recuerda que mañana debes mandar las invitación de mi padre y de Richard por correo"- escucho a Amy haciendo una mueca

No tenía ningún inconveniente de mandar la invitación de su futuro suegro de hecho estaba deseando conocerlo, era enviar la de aquel otro, la que le sentaba como patada de muela en el hígado, ¿Por que demonios tenían que invitarlo en primer lugar?, ha si, por que era amigo de Amy, pero no era un simple amigo de Amy... ¡era su primer amor!

Claro que estaba feliz de que ella le hubiera hablado de su vida de sus cosas, del antes que se conocieran, pero... ¿Por que le había hablado de él?, Taiki habría sido feliz, sabiendo simplemente que era un amigo que sabía su secreto, no que ahora se moría de celos cada vez ella lo nombraba, aun que por supuesto jamás lo admitiría, ni bajo tortura.

-"Por supuesto, lo tengo anotado en la agenda"- contesto con la voz más normal

Después de todo Amy no tenia por que enterarse que se había equivocado – sin querer por supuesto - en la dirección de esa tal Richard, ¿Verdad?

**Notas de la autora**

A decir verdad, creo que Taiki es demasiado OoC, pero querían algo de Taiki celoso y a mi me apetecía escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios, recuerden aun estoy abierta a peticiones, aun me faltan algunos, pero paciencia por favor y ya los verán por aquí.


	45. Pruébalo

Pruébalo

**Por: **Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad fandom insano

**personajes: **Yaten Kou/Seiya Kou

**Palabras: **214

**Advertencias**: Intento de Yaoi

**Nota.- **Posiblemente no tenga sentido, y es que estoy completamente loca, pero culpo de mi insanidad a las chicas de foro el destino de una estrella, ellas saben de quienes hablo.

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Yaten lo fulminaba con la mirada, y Seiya estaba seguro que si las miradas descuartizaran todo lo que encontrarían de él en aquel apartamento cabría en un dedal, y era que ¡Yaten estaba exagerando!, solo Yaten podía ponerse como un basilisco solo por que esa revista, lo hubiera escogido a el, Seiya – y no a su hermano- como uno de los mejores besadores de la década - Seiya ni siquiera se habría enterado de no ser por el ojiverde

-"Eso fue un fraude y lo sabes Seiya"- le dijo Yaten por sabia cuantas veces aquella mañana –Seiya había dejado de contar cuando había llegado al 50-

-"Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis labios sean perfectos"- dijo el pelinegro solo para molestar

-"Y eso que mierda tiene que ver, yo soy mejor besando que tu"- exploto Yaten

-"Yaten si crees que eres el mejor besando, pruébalo"- soltó el pelinegro preguntándose quienes habrían contestado aquella encuesta, el no había besado a nadie salvo a bombón

De haber imaginado la manera en que Yaten pensaba probarlo, se habría quedado callado, pero no, y ahora estaba ahí, en la sala de su departamento, con los labios de Yaten sobre los suyos.

Taiki entro en ese momento, seguido de Mina y Amy, las chicas enrojecieron ante la visión, Taiki parpadeo un momento antes de salir por la puerta, si esa era otra de las apuestas de sus hermanos, el no quería saber nada de eso.

Notas de la autora

Sin comentarios, espero los suyos.... ya saben criticas sin siempre bienvenidas.


	46. Infraganti

**In fraganti**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**personajes:** Taiki Kou, Serena/Yaten

**Tema: **#02 Espiar

**Palabras:** 851

**Nota.-** Sería una especie de continuación a reto, dedicado a Nande-chan, ojala y te guste preciosa. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!!!!

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Taiki no solía meterse en los asuntos de sus hermanos, pero siendo el hermano mayor era natural que se preocupara por aquel par- aun cuando no lo merecían-, por lo que no pudo evitar seguir a Yaten luego de aquella reunión que habían tenido, era posible que Seiya no hubiera encontrado nada extraño en el comportamiento de su hermano, pero él si, y mejor averiguar en que estaba metido Yaten.

Lo siguió por la ciudad sin poder evitar sentir culpa por hacerlo, pero sin desear no hacerlo, si Yaten tenía algo entre manos era mejor saber que, Yaten conducía mucho más rápido que el, por lo que le estaba costando no perderlo y que no se diera cuenta que lo seguía, salieron de la cuidad, y Taiki no pudo evitar preguntarse el por que, en una de las carreteras secundarias Yaten se detuvo, y Taiki observo subir a una castaña, y no pudo evitar la mueca que cruzo su cara, Yaten era imposible, se suponía que estaba de novio con Mina y ahora iba a quien sabe donde con aquella castaña.

Sabia que lo correcto era dar media vuelta y regresar a Tokio, pero algo mas lo empujo a seguirlos, ¿el morbo?, ¿la curiosidad?, la verdad no estaba seguro, pero condujo a través de aquella carretera poco transitada por un poco más de 45 minutos.

**X - X - X**

Serena no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, su conciencia se lo repetía cada vez que veía a Darien, cuando quedaba con Mina, pero se había vuelto adicta a aquellos labios, a aquella mirada, se observo el pequeño espejo, haciendo una mueca ante su apariencia, el cabello castaño y en rulos, no parecía ella para nada, pero era necesario.

Como también lo era que tuvieran que salir de la ciudad, y manejar quien sabe cuantos kilómetros para tener un poco de privacidad, hablaban un poco de todo como no, Yaten se divertía molestándola, ella se enfurruñaba y lo molestaba, pero ni por eso se bajaría de aquel automóvil, ¿Era masoquista?, seguramente, por que Yaten seguía siendo el mismo ácido de siempre, y ella seguía siendo blanco constante de sus burlas y a pesar de eso, permitía que el ojiverde la mirara fijamente robándole el aliento, para regalarle uno de esos besos pasionales que eran la característica principal del chico.

Y era por esos labios y por esos besos, que estaba completamente perdida, que no le importaba que Yaten la usara de la manera en que lo hacia, ni mucho menos, convertirse en la otra, en la amante, en la infiel.

**X - X - X**

Por un momento pensó que los había perdido, por lo que no pudo evitar la mueca de frustración que se había adueñado de su rostro – tanto conducir para nada- pero entonces había visto el coche de Yaten, medio escondido del camino principal – si es que a eso se lo podía llamar camino- y entonces el había apagado el motor, mas haya de l camino principal, preguntándose donde estaría su hermano, pero no tuvo que preguntárselo por mucho tiempo, por que Yaten eran capaz de muchas cosas, menos pasar desapercibido.

Así que hasta el llegaron los sonidos, que indicaban que su hermano, no estaba hablando precisamente con la castaña, y sintió de nuevo aquella insana curiosidad, por saber realmente que estaba haciendo su hermano – como si no fuera capaz de imaginarlo- por eso camino hasta lo que parecía una choza en medio de aquella nada, por eso camino sigilosamente, y empujo la puerta con cautela, casi esperando que esta lo delatara, pero la puerta no hizo ningún ruido y el se sintió como un maldito mirón, cuando sus pupilas hicieron contacto con la espalda desnuda de la chica – que ahora era rubia – Taiki observo aquella espalda con curiosidad, ¿era acaso esto una de esas fantasías de parejas?, Por un momento se sintió desilusionado, todo el asunto de Yaten, era simplemente por que iba a traer a Mina a un camino perdido de la civilización y el había perdido sus preciosos minutos siguiéndolos.

Pero entonces la rubia hablo, articulo el nombre de su hermano y Taiki supo que no se trataba de Mina

-"Serena"- murmuro incrédulo

Solo cuando sintió las pupilas de la rubia y las de Yaten en su persona, se dio cuenta que había dicho aquello en voz alta, ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a él, ver aquello? , salió del lugar con la rapidez que le permitían las piernas, talvez si lograba darse un buen golpe en la cabeza olvidaría todo eso, y no quería olvidarlo por que Yaten viniera tras el – seguramente desnudo- a rogarle que guardara el secreto, y tampoco por que cada vez que viera a Seiya a los ojos, sabría que Yaten habría conseguido lo que su pelinegro hermano no había logrado, ni mucho menos por que guardar aquel secreto suponía uno de los mayores esfuerzos de su vida, era simplemente por que por un momento, había deseado ser el, quien estuviera con la rubia.

¿Qué demonios les había hecho Serena Tsukino a los Kou?

**Notas dela autora**

Pues, ojala y le haya gustado Nande, debo confesar, que cuando empecé a escribirlo tenia otro final en mente, pero conforme lo fui escribiendo, me fui inclinando por que esta aquí, ya saben espero sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias de lo que quieren leer


	47. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**Personajes:** Taiki Kou, Serena Tsukino

**Tema:** #01 Fantasma

**Palabras:** 1,391

**Nota.-** Se entiende mejor si se ha leído reto e infraganti, para **Kumiko Kou, Mireya Humbort y mi querida Erol**

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Serena se llevo la mano al rostro en un gesto de desesperación. Una cosa era tener que enfrentarte a tu conciencia todos los días y otra muy distinta era enfrentarte a unos ojos llenos de reproche. Y no era que no lo mereciera.

LO MERECIA, por que era la novia – prometida se corrigió- de Darien, la mejor amiga de Mina, el amor imposible de Seiya, y como si no fuera suficiente con eso, la amante secreta de Yaten. Quien era a su vez el novio de Mina, y el hermano de Seiya. Si definitivamente eso empezaba a tomar todos los tintes de telenovela, su vida empezaba a ser tele novelesca, de esas de las que ella tanto se había burlado y era que como si no tuviera suficiente ya con todo eso, Taiki el otro hermano de Yaten los había descubierto.

No podía evitar enrojecer al recordar la manera en que Taiki los había encontrado; desde ese día evitaba ver al castaño lo menos posible, algo que era ya un tanto difícil por que Taiki era novio de Amy, quien era a su vez una de sus mejores amigas. Por fortuna Yaten había convencido a Taiki de que no dijera nada. Que los dejara a ellos arreglar aquel problema y Taiki había accedido – a regañadientes – pero les había advertido que terminaran con eso cuanto antes. Aun cuando no exactamente a que ella y Yaten dejaran de verse si no que se decidieran.

Y ahí estaba el verdadero problema. Taiki les estaba dando un mes, un mes para arreglar sus sentimientos y saber que estaban dispuestos a dejar y que no. Teóricamente hablando las cosas tenían que ser sencillas. Por que ella solo muerta dejaría a Darien – y estaba segura que Yaten no quería dejar a Mina – claro que en la práctica las cosas se complicaban un poquito.

Por que por mucho que ella quisiera a Darien. No era capaz de renunciar a Yaten y eso no hacia si no mas que complicar las cosas y eso que no se había puesto a pensar exactamente porque; el simple hecho de pensar en dejar al ojiverde le dolía tanto.

Así que ahí estaba ella con ese problema existencial de camino a su apartamento, que se había comprado para independizarse ahora que estaba en la universidad, se había gastado todos los ahorros de su vida – mas un gran préstamo de parte de Darien y uno aun mayor de parte de Yaten – pero que había valido la pena por que se sentía muy a gusto ahí. Aquel era su espacio, el único lugar tranquilo que tenia para pensar.

Pensaba preparase un té y sentarse en su butaca preferida – regalo de Yaten – para encontrar una buena salida a todo eso, aun que sus planes se vinieron a bajo cuando se encontró con las pupilas violetas de Taiki. Quien la esperaba recargado sobre la puerta de su departamento con un aire muy impropio de el – pero que al parecer todos los Kou tenían en mayor o menor grado-

-"¿Que... que... que haces... aquí?"- pregunto sin poder evitar el tartamudeo y el sonrojo. Era una vergüenza enfrentar las pupilas de Taiki cuando este sabía su más oscuro secreto.

-"Que más, esperándote"- contestó él

Y Serena comprobó aquello que solo era sospecha, Taiki ya no le hablaba con amabilidad o cortesía, era cortante; seguramente le molestaba tener que hablar con ella. Por eso supuso que lo que fuera que tenia que decirle era algo de suma importancia.

Lo hizo pasar con nerviosismo, agradeciendo a Kami haber arreglado algo aquella mañana, le ofreció nerviosamente que tomara asiento, pero Taiki no le estaba poniendo demasiada atención, tenia los ojos fijos en una pequeña figura de cristal en forma de estrella que curiosamente Yaten le había regalado aquella tarde, en que Taiki los había descubierto.

Taiki hizo una mueca que Serena no supo interpretar, ¿enojo?, ¿Desilusión?, ¿Resignación? En ese momento se arrepentía de no haberle puesto nunca demasiada atención al castaño por que entonces, seguramente seria capaz de saber con más certeza lo que pasaba por su mente.

-"Es de Yaten"- dijo

Y Serena noto que no se trataba de una pregunta, era una afirmación, y no tenia ningún caso negar algo que él sabia

-"Si"- contesto simplemente, tomando asiento en su sofá favorito, uno de color negro de una sola plaza que había comprado con Yaten. Antes... mucho antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos. Cuando su principal motivación era la curiosidad.

Por que de esa manera había empezado todo, ella Serena Tsukino jamás había pensado mucho en sexo, lo normal para una chica de su edad le parecía, pero... Rei la lleno de dudas con respecto a lo que Darien podía esperar de ella en la cama. Ella sabia que Darien era mayor que ella y que posiblemente antes de conocerla hubiera estado con otra – u otras- pero no había pensado en eso realmente. Así pues tenia miedo de resultar ser un desastre en la cama.

Cosa que termino sucediendo, su primera vez había sido maravillosa para ella, pero insatisfactoria para Darien. Y el chico no se había quejado de que su novia fuera una papa en la cama, así que ella había decidido que eso tenía que cambiar, que lograría darle a su novio el mayor placer del mundo. ¿Pero como se lograba eso?, Practicando obviamente.

Y con Darien en América para terminar sus estudios lo más normal era que ella hubiera comenzado una búsqueda de un entrenador para esos menesteres, ella misma recordaba la mueca de incredulidad que se había instalado en el rostro de Yaten cuando ella le había propuesto aquello. Por que había sido ella la que había decidido que Yaten era el indicado luego de escuchar decir a Mina que Yaten era todo un dios del sexo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella no conocía a muchos hombres y que pedírselo a Seiya habría sido una crueldad de su parte.

Teóricamente hablando las cosas no tenían por que complicarse tanto – No existía siquiera un poco de atracción que no fuera la mera curiosidad-, lo primero fue buscar un lugar, razón por la cual había comprado el departamento en segundo lugar – el primero era independizarse – había sido difícil por que el chico no despertaba nada en ella, pero cuando Yaten había comenzado a besarla como solo el sabia hacerlo, perdía el eje, el mundo y solo podía pensar en esos labios. Y eso lo había complicado todo, por que no había imaginado que disfrutaría tanto en compañía del chico ni que todo se volvería tan complicado.

Por que Darien ya había vuelto de América, por que Seiya le había vuelto a pedir una oportunidad y por que – por desgracia- Taiki sabia de su relación con Yaten, aun recordaba con claridad la palidez como de fantasma que había adquirido Yaten cuando habían escuchado la voz de Taiki en aquella cabaña donde estaban. Y seguro que ella había palidecido igual.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Taiki carraspeo para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, se sonrojo no solo por que había hecho contacto con los ojos de Taiki y recordaba que este la había visto desnuda si no también por que él podría haberle estado hablando y ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-"La razón por la que estoy aquí"- dijo el castaño y ella le puso atención, segura como estaba a que venia a hablar con ella para recordarle que solo tenia un mes para tomar una decisión.

No podía tener dos hombres para ella, por mucho que no pudiera decidirse por uno, por supuesto que le sorprendió que Taiki se acercara a ella tanto que tenia que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Jamás había sido tan consciente de la diferencia de estaturas como en ese momento. Como tampoco se había dado cuenta que Taiki pudiera tener una mirada tan peligrosa, le recordaba a Yaten cuando maquinaba algún plan que los incluían a ambos a varios kilómetros de Tokio.

-"¿Me gustaría saber Por qué Serena?"- era su imaginación o aquello había sonado a reproche

-"¿Por qué, que?"- preguntó ella perdida sin saber a lo que se refería Taiki, solo conciente de la sensación de peligro que la rodeaba

-"¿Por qué Yaten y no Yo?"-

Y antes incluso de que ella comprendiera el significado de aquellas palabras Taiki la beso.

Notas de la autora

Pues me quedo incluso más largo de lo que había imaginado, pues espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció, el Taiki/Serena no es de mis favoritos, pero empiezo a querer más a este castaño.

Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero el trabajo me deja poco tiempo, aun así prometo intentar actualizar periódicamente, debo algunos pedido por ahí, y aun estoy abierta a sugerencias que les gustaría leer, que pareja les llama la atención y les gustaría ver por aquí. Perdón por los acentos, pero esta maquina es americana y pues...


	48. Venganza

**Venganza**

**Por: **Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**Personajes: **Michiru Kaio

**Tema: **#04 Hasta que

**Palabras: 127**

**Nota.- **Para Nande-chan por que ella me metió la idea de esta pareja

Sus actos no podían ser catalogados como venganza, por que no es así, y el que descubriera que Haruka la engaña con Serena tampoco tiene nada que ver con su decisión, por que ella sabe que lo que sea que tienen esas dos no durara mucho. Así que no es venganza que cuando Haruka salga argumentando alguna excusa ella le sonría con tranquilidad para desearle suerte.

Y la sonrisa en su rostro permanece hasta que el sonido de la puerta al cerrar llega hasta ella; pero… no toma el teléfono con urgencia por que desee pagarle a Haruka con la misma moneda. Por supuesto que no.

Toma el teléfono para citar a Yaten en el motel de siempre, simplemente para tener en que entretenerse toda la tarde

Notas de la autora

Lo sé muy cortito, pero la idea me daba vueltas en la cabeza desde hacia días, las siguientes viñetas serán un mina/yaten, un darien/serena y un serena/taiki, aun no sé exactamente el orden, recuerden que aun estoy abierta a sugerencia


	49. La luz le era molesta

**La luz le era molesta**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para el reto villanos del foro el destino de una estrella.

**Palabras: **445

**Notas: **Participa en el quinesob y la dekasem

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Dejo que la sonrisa adornara su rostro cuando el joven príncipe diamante sucumbió ante sus ideas, ante sus profecías. Por supuesto no había sido difícil convencerlo de que aquello era lo correcto ni mucho menos el encaminar el rencor que el joven sentía hacia un reino luminoso y peligroso.

Y es que Wiseman no había hecho las cosas al azar por supuesto que no, no había escogido a la familia Black moon por que realmente sintiera pena por su suerte y quisiera junto a ellos tomar justicia. Eso era para los tontos, Wiseman tenia otras motivaciones, otros intereses, viva por y para el caos y disfrutaba infinitamente con los gritos de agonía y las lágrimas que su victimas derramaban, y por supuesto podría continuar haciendo eso por siglos y siglos y no se cansaría jamás, por que no había nada mas satisfactorio que ver como un planeta se marchitaba y moría en tus manos, saber que tienes el poder para destruir a tu antojo y que nadie puede detenerte.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que llego a la vía Láctea, si había algo que le molestara y que detestara con todas sus fuerzas era la luz, esa débil e insípida esperanza que siempre surgía en los planes antes de ser exterminados. Por supuesto a el también le gustaba aplastar la esperanza hasta reducirla a nada, demostrar que no existía poder mas grande que el suyo. Pero lo había, lo había encontrado en la tierra en Tokio de Cristal, una luz cegadora, molesta. Una esperanza que latía en los miles de corazones que habitaban la tierra. Y por primera vez Wiseman se vio ante una fuerza tan poderosa como la suya. Y no era tonto jamás lo había sido por que de ser haría muchos siglos que habría dejado de existir.

Por eso había escogido a la familia Black Moon, por que tenían poder pero eran tan mediocres que se podrían manipular fácilmente y por que además de todo eran simples peones que podían ser desechados en cuanto hubieran cumplido su misión. Por eso los había escogido, por que él de momento no era capaz de atacar a la neo reina y salir inmune de la pelea, pero Black moon podría ayudarlo a pasar las barreras y llegar al único rincón de oscuridad dentro de aquel castillo, al corazón de la joven princesa, por que sabia que nada se compararía al éxtasis de ver a la joven princesa pelear a su lado y destruir su mundo. Primero la tierra, luego la vía Láctea. Por que Wiseman no soportaba la luz y por eso se encargaría de eliminarla de la faz del universo, para siempre.

**Notas de la autora**

Ok, yo se que había prometido otra viñeta, pero no me pude resistir a este reto, prometo que no tardare mucho en traerles por aquí las viñetas que les había prometido. Me quedo muy raro pero es que jamás había escrito propiamente de los villanos de esta serie.


	50. Por mantener la vida

**Por mantener la vida**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para el reto villanos del foro el destino de una estrella.

**Palabras: **226

**Notas: **Participa en la dekasem

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Observo las miradas incrédulas de las Sailors que aun quedaban en pie, la manera en que aquellas miradas gritaban que era una traidora, pero Sailor Iron Mouse no era traidora, simplemente no quería morir. Sus compañeras podían hacerlo si querían, podían seguir protegiendo aquel planeta – que no lo merecía – con sus vidas, pero ella no pensaba hacerlo.

Amaba demasiado su vida, y si tenia que unirse a galaxia para conservarla por todos los dioses que lo haría, aquello no era traición, era simple sentido de la supervivencia, además ella no veía donde estaba el problema no era como si renunciara a ser una Sailor, lo seguiría siendo, seria parte de las Sailor Animates, cualquier cosa antes de morir.

-"Acepto"- murmuro

Y supo que su decisión había sido la correcta, por que si perder la semilla estelar era tan doloroso, no quería ni imaginar como seria la muerte, estaba segura que su decisión había sido la correcta, su planeta moriría, pero ella estaba viva y solo estaba viva si no que además tenia mas poder que antes, que la llamaran traidora si querían, que la señalaran mientras pudieran, por que Iron Mouse no dudaría en hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para seguir con vida. Aun que eso significara ir a ese dichoso planeta tierra a buscar la semilla estelar. Eso no sonaba para nada complicado.

**Notas de la autora**

Iron Mouse me cae bastante bien, me puse a pensar un poco en ella y salió esto, lo se cortito y sin mucho sentido del todo, pero me gusto mas que el anterior y ahora hago una anuncio con estas dos viñetas cierro esto, Viñetas a llegado a su fin. Pero continuare con las viñetas que les había prometido y con algunas mas solo que ahora llevara por titulo matices. Cierro esto por que 50 me parecía un gran numero. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en este proyecto. Y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto.


End file.
